


BLINDNESS

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Drawing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 71,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is a new student at a high school, after having no friends on the previous ones, he meets some extraordinary friends with a great sense of humor and a serious green man. How will everything turn when they fall in love with each other and a big confusion makes them go into separate ways, to live together after 2 years of being at different cities? With some funny jokes and uncomfortable moments, these two dorks will end up finding a way to stop their stupid blindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JUST A NORMAL MORNING

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is one of my first fanfics and I hope you like it! I know my grammar is not the best but meehh. Hahahaha! I’m so happy about uploading it here that I even drew some pictures for each chapter, so that will make it even more interesting, isn’t it cool? Some of the drawings are parts of each chapter, if for example I wrote that “X” character was sleeping and I put something like [*] after that phrase, it means there’s a drawing for it. Some of the drawings will be really funny, I even laughed when I specially drew one of them haha! So… just wait for them! Yay! Here we start!  
> Oh! By the way!!!°° I’ll be putting at the end of some chapters a playlist of some music I used to even make a drawing or a part of it. Now… We’re really starting.

The alarm of his phone rang loudly, making him open his eyes like plates and throwing the phone away, as he tried to cover himself with his blanket.

“Shut up…!” the blond guy said, sitting on the edge of his bed scratching his head and yawning like if he hasn’t slept for a long time. Then he stands up and walks directly to the bathroom to take that first pee of the day.

Then he looks at himself on the mirror, making a face and putting his hair to the back to look at his funny curly eyebrows with disgust.

“Who cares? There’s anybody here…”  the blond said with a funny expression on his face.

After showering and dressing up he brushed his teeth and went down stairs to meet with Zeff, that blond old geezer taking care of him.

“Morning, Little eggplant” Said the old man while reading the newspaper.

“Oh, shut up old geezer!” the blond guy shouted, after that, he poured some coffee on a cup and sat in front of Zeff to eat breakfast.

“I hope you don’t cause a fight at school as you did on the other institutes I sent you the past year” Zeff said while eating.

“They provoked me… Always making fun of my eyebrows” Sanji said.

“What?! You, little piece of...!” Yelled Zeff while rolling up the newspaper to hit the blond on the head.

“Ok! Ok! I won’t do it! Just shut up!”

After a while, the blond finished his breakfast. He prepared a lunch for himself, just a sandwich, salad and took a bottle of water from the fridge. If there was something Sanji couldn’t take, It was the smell of school food, he put his shoes on and took his bag to go, he decided to leave home early to walk peacefully.

“Don’t forget to go to the restaurant at six to help on the kitchen!” Zeff shouted from the door.

“Are you going to give me something in change, shitty geezer?” Sanji said with a smile.

“You ungrateful kid! Always asking for money!”

On his way, he was trying to fix his hair to cover perfectly half of his face the most, it never bothered him to walk like that, you know, looking at everywhere with just one eye. His blond hair stood out more than his eyebrows after all, he was tall and slim but well proportioned. And his legs were long and muscled as all his body. That time he was wearing a pale blue T-shirt, a dark grey jacket coat, black denim jeans, black shoes and a circle grey scarf, after all he always liked dark colors. His pale skin was now red at some spots, just like his nose, cheeks and fingertips. [*]

For some reason, Sanji felt like something terrible would happen, after feeling cold he stopped at a coffee shop and stood in front of the cashier to order his drink. The cashier was a pretty girl with short green hair and big eyes, her nametag said Camie After Sanji paid, the girl went to make his coffee, some hot water fell on her hand and she screamed so fucking loud that everyone at that place jumped in fright. The first weird thing that morning.

He walked while drinking his coffee, everything was fine now, but, if everything was better that walking to school was staying at his house and play some videogames or listen to music.

He felt so bored that he took his little iPod out and plugged his earphones on it and he pressed the play button.

When he arrived school it was in time to go to his classroom, he ran so fast so he could grab a nice place near the window, when he did, he sat and put his long, muscled legs on top of his desk and sighed, then he closed his eyes and smiled, feeling a weird glance at him.

\------

PICTURE LINK!! [*] = http://pameqm1.tumblr.com/post/121728190232/so-im-writing-this-fanfic-and-i-wanted-to-add

 


	2. Unexpected and Unfortunate meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is still remembering how he met everyone... And that stupid moss head, such a funny way to start a love story... isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of... I don't know how many... Well! I'll keep it as long as I want!  
> I'm still with the drawings, but I'll put the link to my Tumblr, so you can see the other ones there :) Wohooo!

That glance was from a green haired man who walked into the classroom after the blond, the green guy noticed the guy smiling with his eyes closed and his foot on top of the desk.

“Such a fancy guy…” The guy thought to himself. He walked to the blond and in a fast move he pushed the bond’s legs to the floor. “Get your ass out of my seat blond.” He said in a cold way. After that the blonde opened one eye and looked at him.

“Who? Me? Go search for another seat mosshead”. The green man felt fury all over his body

“I told you to move curly brow!”

The blond guy opened both of his eyes and lift one of his legs to kick the green guy.

“What did you say?! You shitty mosshead!” Then, the green man grabbed the blonde’s scarf violently.

“Bring it on asshole!”

“Yohohohoho! Good morning guys! I’m your teacher, My name’s Brook” A teacher walked inside the classroom, he was so tall, with an afro, some glasses, a suit and he was holding a drink that seemed to be black tea. “Sit down, Zoro”.

The green guy looked at the blond

“Then, he should move out of my seat”. Sanji laughed so hard and then looked at the green man with a funny face.

“Zoro, right? You should know that right now you look like a dumb child” Everyone laughed and Zoro blushed.

“Yohohoho, fine…” The teacher walked towards Zoro and grabbed a seat to move it next to the blonde’s.

“Now, sit right here, next to your new classmate. Yohohohohoho!” Brook said in a relaxed tone of course, laughing just by thinking Zoro will be mad as fuck just by sitting next to the blond guy. Then Zoro sat down and looked at the blond with a murderer look.

“By the way, my name’s Sanji, nice to meet you, mosshead” Said the blond with a mischievous and sexy smile.

“Hmph!” Zoro blushed.

The blond took out a plastic box and opened it. The fragrance of delicious hot food attracted some black haired guy making a funny face.

“Oi! That’s some delicious food you got in there! shishishishi” The guy got himself closer to the blond.

“Thanks… I made it myself…”

The  guy was surprised, just like a kid, He was wearing denim shorts, a red shirt with a picture of a red fruit on it, sandals, and a particular straw hat. His hair was really messy and his eyes were big, there was a scar under his left eye. [*]

“That’s amazing! You’re like a chef or something?!” The blond looked at the guy ready to speak.

“Y-Yeah… kind—“.

“I’m Luffy! What’s your name?!”

“Sanji” Said the blond with a smile.

Luffy grinned “How about sharing some of your food?” He said looking at Sanji’s lunch.

“You know what…? You can have some.” Said the blond taking out half of his food and giving it to Luffy.

“Really?! Amazing! It looks delicious!”

Zoro, who was sleeping next to them woke up and yawned out loud.

“Oi, Zoro! He gave me food! He’s amazing! Oi Sanji, let’s be friends!” Said Luffy with an excited smile.

“It sure tastes ugly” He said in a low voice.

“Shut up! Marimo!”

“Hey! Don’t call me like that! Curly brow!”.

“What did you say?!” The blond shouted with an angry look, his face as red as a tomato.  

“Bring it on! Shitty moss for brains!”

“Shut up stupid cook!” The two guys were really furious and they were about to start a big fight, pulling their hair and biting everywhere.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” A redhead girl shouted behind them. “Zoro! Where’s my money?!”

Zoro turned his head and saw the redhead with her arms crossed and making an evil face.

“Shut up evil witch!” The redhead started laughing and grabbed Zoro’s shirt collar. Even with that sweet face and that gorgeous body, she could intimidate even the Mosshead. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a pink cute shirt with a bowtie in it.

“Hey… I gave you some money because you needed it, but ok... I think I’ll increase your debt a 50% every day you don’t give back the money. Fufufu”

“You are the devil’s daughter!” The blond turned to see the redhead and he started to make some weird noises, looking like a fool

“What a nice lady we have he—Oi! Marimo! Don’t talk to a lady like that! Shitty moss head!”

 “Shut up cook!”

“Oi, oi, Zoro… Stop it!” A long nosed guy with curly hair shouted. He walked towards them and smiled. “My name’s Usopp, and You are?” The blond turned directly at him.

“Sanji, nice to meet you”

Usopp laughed while slapping Zoro’s arm.

“See Zoro?! At least he has some modals!” The blond smiled and turned back to Zoro to kick him.

“Don’t you dare talk to a woman like that in front of me!”.

“Hew guwys! sdwop dwaightin! Da bwood ‘s dwelicioubs!(Hey guys! Stop fighting! The food is delicious!)” Luffy said, eating all the food in an inhuman way.

Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp turned back to Luffy.

“YOU ARE THE ONE EATING ALL THE FOOD!”. Nami kicked luffy on the back and Luffy choked.

“Stop eating all the fucking food! Moron!” Nami shouted and Sanji was looking at her like a fool.

“She’s so gorgeous even when she’s angry!” Zoro looked at him with a disgusting expression.

“You really are stupid, aren’t you?” Sanji turned around to look at Zoro

“You should better go to sleep somewhere else or I’ll kick your ass!” Sanji Shouted.

“And what makes you think I won’t defeat you?!” In the end they ended up the same, kicking, punching, and biting themselves.

\---------------------------------

 

Drawing! [*] = http://pameqm1.tumblr.com/post/121735253862/luffy-for-the-zosan-fanfic-thing-hawhaw-9

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC TIME! 
> 
> One Piece OST- Hungry luffy. 
> 
> Yep... Only one song this time... kill me :'3


	3. Not so pleasant news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is looking at some photos while a lot of memories come back, while he's at it, a call from a friend he hadn't seen for two long years gives him some news that change his mood very fast, he remembers it's time to go back to that place full of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here it starts to be a little different, try to read it carefully, there are so much flashbacks, but you'll understand why I'm doing this when the big thing starts.  
> [As you can see, I'm in a SUPER! good mood, and that's because my summer holidays end in August, so I have a lot of time left to write as much as I like!]
> 
> BY THE WAY, LOOK AT THE LINKS I PUT AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER... THIS TIME I FORGOT TO MAKE A DRAWING FOR THIS CHAPTER... SO I HAD TO DO IT 15 MINUTES AGO... IT TOOK ME 15 MINUTES!! :'3 Thanks <3 Leave some sexy kudos if you liked it. :)

Sanji was looking at an old album, looking at a photo of him with Nami, Zoro, Luffy and Usopp. Luffy, as always, was so happy and crazy that when they took that photo, he climbed a tree and jumped just to “make a cool pose”, of course he’s the only one smiling, everyone is having a surprise reaction and Sanji and Zoro are trying to escape from the guy falling on top of them.

“Such a lot of memories, right? … How long has it been?”  Asked a guy with purple curly hair and long eyelashes sitting next to Sanji

“Two years…”

He suddenly turned the page and saw a photo of him with Franky and Robin at a party.

“Oh! These guys look funny!”

\--

The blond was fighting with Zoro again over a ridiculous thing and a tall girl with black hair walked inside the classroom to talk to Nami.

“How is it that a beautiful woman like you is here?! You’re so flawless I can’t even deserve the opportunity to look at you!~” Sanji said like an idiot walking to see the girl closely.

The girl laughed in a decent and beautiful way, her voice was so calming

“Oh Sanji, You still don’t know her, right?” Nami said, hugging the girl.

“N..No~! My name Is Sanji, nice to meet you my lady~!”  the blond said after kissing the girl’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Sanji, my name is Robin… Nico Robin” The woman grinned.

“Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady like you!” Nami punched him in the head.

“Yeah, yeah… She’s older than us, and she’s coming with Franky” Nami said pointing to the door.

Sanji looked at the door.

“Yo! I’m Franky!” Said a big muscled guy with blue hair and with some distinctive clothes.

“O-Oi… Are you a pervert or something?” The guy was so serious until he blushed and grinned.

“I-If you call me like that I won’t know what to do~!”

When Sanji turned back to his place, he saw Zoro helping a short guy carrying some books.

“Huh? So the Shitty Marimo helps people too?” Said the blond with a smile.

“Shut up Cook!” Zoro Shouted.

“Huh? Oh! Hi! My name is Chopper!” Said the short boy with a cute smile. He was at their class and everyone loved him because he looked younger and cuter than everyone.

“Sanji” Said the blond with a smile while putting chopper’s hat in its place.

“Thank you” Said the boy with joy.

Chopper went away to see what Luffy and Usopp were doing.

“Oh! Usopp! That’s a great drawing!” Huh? Maybe he’s a good art—

“What the fuck is that Usopp?!” Sanji said while kicking Usopp’s head.

Of course, it was a drawing of a duck with Sanji’s face and a Shark with Zoro’s.

“Oh, at least I’m the strongest one” Zoro appeared behind Sanji.

“Shut up Moss head!”

Usopp started drawing again and then he drew a monkey with Luffy’s face and a reindeer with Chopper’s.

“Woah! I’m a monkey! Shishishishishi!”

“Hey! Why do I have to be a duck?!” Sanji yelled.

“But Saaaanjiii! You look like a duck!”

“Shut up! Monkey!” Usopp pointed at Sanji with his pencil. “Don’t question the greatest artist Usopp choices! After all, Luffy looks like a monkey"

“Shishishishishi! Shut up!” Said luffy before hitting Usopp.

“Oi! Usopp!” Shouted Zoro.

Zoro was looking at the drawing with a devil smile on his face.

“Hey, Usopp, that duck needs a curly eyebrow!” Zoro laughed.

“I’m gonna kill you!”

“Hey, slow down, curly eyebrow!”

“Shut the fuck up! I’m not a fucking duck! I’m a prince! But only the ladies can call me like that~!” Sanji looked at some girls at the corner of the classroom and threw them kisses while Zoro was drawing the curly eyebrow on the duck’s face.

“Prince” He said in a relaxed voice.

“I’m gonna kick your ass!” Yelled the blond.

“Bring it on!” Both of them punching and kicking each other.

\----

Sanji was still looking at the album and he found a photo of him with all the crew. He was smiling with a nostalgic look. Some memories of him hanging out with them, at parties, and a certain memory of a train that made Sanji blush.

“Shitty Marimo...”

 His phone rang and Sanji took it.

“Luffy!" The blonde said, answering the call.

“Saanji! Are you coming to the city next Thursday? I want to see you! The apartment will be ready next Saturday! Shishishishishi! I want to eat your food again! I can’t wait!”

Sanji laughed for a while.

“Seriously Luffy? We haven’t seen each other for a long time and the first thing you want me to do is cook?” Sanji could hear luffy smiling by the other side of the pone.

“Shishishishishi! Yeah! You like cooking after all! By the way, I have something to tell you!”

“W-What?” Sanji said while taking out a cigarette from his pocket and putting it in his mouth.

“Shishishishi! Zoro wants to live with us too!”

“Haa?!”

\----

That notice was just too much for Sanji. The Marimo living with him?! What’s next? A supermodel wants to date him?! The guy sitting next to Sanji was looking at him mysteriously.

 “Yup! Isn’t it amazing?!” Luffy asked with a happy voice full of emotion.

“Uh... Y-yeah!” Sanji was dazed when he heard that.

“Oh, he’s here! Shishishi”

“Oi! Cook! Have you shaved that eyebrow already?!” It was too much for Sanji, listening to Zoro’s voice again was…

“Shut the fuck up Marimo!”

“Fine, see you next Saturday Sanji! Shishishishi” luffy said with excitement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed and Sanji was at the train station waiting to board the train. The notice of Zoro living with him was still so hard to understand.

“Candy boy~ We will miss you!~” Said one of Sanji’s tranny schoolfellows.

“I won’t! Thank you for everything and fuck you! I’m finally free!  

Sanji ran and boarded the train.

“We’re gonna miss you so much!” They shouted. The blond sat down on his place near the window and sighed. Trains brought him so many memories. A voice repeating like a damaged CD on his head.

That day at a train, the day he said a big lie that changed everything.

.....

 _“Hey… is there someone you like?”_ That voice was like a torture for Sanji.

Sanji smiled while his eyes reflected pain _“Stupid Moss head…”_

 

 

\--------------

Yeah! Stupid mosshead!!!--  °--°  Ohh Yeah... Nobody but me knows how it'll end right?... Ohh... Sorry! :'D 

DRAWING TIME! 

[*]= http://pameqm1.tumblr.com/image/121812427362 

Share your love on tumblr too... <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music time!!! Ohh yeah! yeaaahhh!! -I'm so happy-
> 
> SHINee - Odd.  
> One Piece OST- Rain falls on Arabasta.  
> One Piece OST - Haha soshite tabidachi. 
> 
> This time, three songs... :)! The first one is my favorite.


	4. Sky High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji brings back some memories while he's at a train, a funny secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So here is a part of the memories, I know it’s confusing, but this is necessary for the story haha! Kill me… KILL ME!! hahahaha)  
> \-------cccc-----------cccc---------cccc------ccccc-----------  
> Yay! Finally! It didn't took me so long to write this chapter, I did it last wednesday but meh, I need to correct some things. My grammar is awful!  
> By the way, there are two drawings on this one. Have fun and leave some sexy kudos, I love kudos.

The blond was looking at the window, the trees moving and the music of his ipod at a low volume.

\------

Everything was fine, Sanji made some friends after all, even with Zoro, but they were always fighting.

“Sanji! Let’s go somewhere this weekend!” Luffy grinned.

“Well… Where do you wanna go?” Sanji said with a big smile on his face.

“But first… Do you have some food?” Sanji punched luffy.

“Why do you always think about food?!” Luffy tried to protect himself from another punch.

“But I’m hungry!”

“Luffy, want some cookies?” Chopper shouted from the other side of the classroom.

“Yay! Cookies! Cookies!” Sanji turned around to see Zoro playing with his cellphone

“Hey Marimo, Why is Luffy always thinking about food?” Zoro turned his head to see the blond sitting on the edge of his desk

“That’s something I’ve been wondering since I met him… But he’s a funny guy” Zoro smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right…” Sanji smiled and took the phone from his hands.

“Oi! Give it back!” Sanji laughed. Something funny? Sanji loved to annoy Zoro.

Zoro was chasing Sanji across the whole classroom, pushing everything and everyone on his way, Sanji ran with an amazing ability, jumping over all the obstacles and kicking some guys out of his way.

“Cook! Give it back!” Sanji laughed harder

“How about… Fuck you?!” The two dorks ran faster, Sanji turned around, running backwards and lifted the cellphone, Zoro snarled and Sanji took a photo of the green guy, laughing while he kept on taking more photos.

“Stop it, Shit cook!”. Sanji didn’t look back so he ran into a backpack and fell, Zoro couldn’t stop and he fell on top of the cook.

“Shit!” Sanji shouted when Zoro’s elbow was on his stomach.

“Watch out, stupid eyebrow!” Sanji and Zoro were punching, pulling their clothes, malking violent sounds and bitting each other. Luffy turned to see them fighting and then grinned.

“I want to play too!” Luffy jumped on top of them, now there were two idiots on top of Sanji fighting.

“Cut it out!” Nami punched the three idiots on their heads and they stopped.

“Pff, witch…” Zoro said in a low voice.

“What did you say?!” Nami and Sanji said at the same time, of course both of them gave him a lot more painfull punch.

\-----------------------------

Sanji was bitting a pencil at the end of the day, missing his cigarette, Zoro returned from a long visit to the bathroom, of course, Sanji knew he got lost. _What a blockhead_ , Sanji thought to himself. [*] Zoro sat next to him and at the end of the class Luffy, Chopper and Usopp sat in front of them and grinned.

“So… Guys…! Where are we going this weekend?” Usopp asked.

“Drink booze”

“Go Surfing” Zoro and Sanji said at the same time, the blond with some blood falling from his nose, Zoro looked at him and pulled his blond hair while Sanji pinched his cheeks until leaving a big red mark.

The other three guys stared at them for a long time with horror faces.

“Guys… You know Luffy has a terrible phobia to the sea… Well… With all kind of water”

“I haven’t bathed since Tuesday” Luffy said with a dumb smile, opening his eyes and letting everyone see his long eyelashes. Sanji looked at him with disgust.

“You know that’s not something to feel proud of, right?” Luffy grinned

“Shishishishishi” Zoro looked at Luffy

“At least you have changed your underwear, right? Do you know what would happen?” Luffy changed his expression, it was still an idiot’s face.

“Green pants” He said earnestly. Chopper punched luffy in the head.

“Just take a shower!! Disgusting! Disgusting!” Zoro and Sanji laughed.

\--------------------------

After some other fights and discussions, the guys went to an amusement park, Chopper was amazed by the lots of cotton candy there, Nami and robin were at a shop, Usopp was playing at a stand with some dart boards and Luffy, Franky, Zoro and Sanji were waiting to get on the roller coaster.

“Of course I can handle it more than you, cook!”

 “Huh?! And what makes you think shit?!”

 “I can’t wait guys! It’ll be so funny!!” Luffy said with a face full of excitement.

After 20 minutes, they finally arrived to the game.

“Fine guys, now that you’re fighting over such a stupid thing, you can go together” Franky said.

“Hmph!” Both turned to different ways with angry faces.

The game was starting, every passenger was so nervous while they were going to the top of the mountain, except for those two dorks fighting at the front of the game.

“I want to see you cry, Marimo!”

“I’ll make you eat those words!” The cook laughed

“Fuck Yo---- Aaaaaahhhh!!” [*] The real game already started, they were going down further and further. They could hear Luffy laughing behind them and Franky screaming so hard that his voice sounded too sharp. Zoro and Sanji were screaming so hard, they started to regret getting on the front of the game.

“Fuck!” Zoro said before turning to see the cook, his hair was going to the back and he was showing his full face. When the game finished Sanji didn’t notice that his bangs were like that, showing his full face to Zoro, they got off and Zoro turned to see the cook’s full face.

“H-hey cook, y-your face”

“Huh?” After some seconds of silence Sanji realized what was happening. “Shit! Don’t tell anyone! Don’t fucking tell anyone!”

“O-Ok” Zoro said trying to keep from laughing.

“Don’t laugh!” Zoro couldn’t take it anymore, He laughed until he choked, covering his stomach with his hands.

“Fuck off!” Sanji ran out of Zoro’s sight and Luffy and franky ran to another place.

\----------------------

Zoro walked all over the place when he saw a stand where they show the photos taken from all the people who got on the roller coaster, He was looking at them and then in one TV he saw an interesting photo that the love cook would like.

“I would like to buy this one…”

\----------

At the end of the day, after eating some pizza and playing at some stands, the guys got on Franky’s car to go back home.

“Hey, Where’s Zoro?” Chopper asked with a sleepy face.

“That stupid Marimo…!”

“Maybe he’s lost again” Usopp said while scratching the back of his head.

“I’ll go search for him” Sanji said with a weird expression.

“But, we need to go quickly, Kureha will kill chopper if he’s late” After a minute of two, Sanji got off the car

“You can go, I’ll go with the marimo by train”

“Fine, See ya!” Franky shouted.

Sanji walked for a long hour until he saw Zoro sitting on a place while looking at the sky.

“Hey Marimo, let’s go back” Zoro seemed to look disappointed, he was ignoring Sanji , maybe it was because while everyone was having fun, He was walking around the whole place looking for them.

“Marimo!” Zoro sighed and got up.

“Fine… fine…” He walked and pushed Sanji with his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t be mad, it’s not my fault that you got lost!”

“Maybe you’re right, but I was the only one who didn’t have fun!”

Sanji looked at Zoro, a disappointed Marimo that he never saw but… He was cute. After all, the Marimo was good looking. Sanji stroke Zoro’s hair like a dog

“Ok Marimo… What about staying here until we see the fireworks and then we’ll go drink something or we can go to my house. Is it fine? Now, growl!” Zoro was making noises with his throat, he was really angry

“Good boy, good boy!” Sanji laughed while scratching Zoro’s head.

Zoro was looking at Sanji like a child trying to start a fight, but he gave up after all. “Ok, but you pay”

“Huh?! Fuck off Marimo!” Zoro laughed

“Just kidding eyebrows!”

After watching the fireworks, they were walking to the train station.

“So… Where are we going now?” Zoro asked. 

“Let’s go find a place to drink something and talk”

“That sounds good, maybe that’s the best part of the day” Both were smiling.

The moonlight was making Sanji’s eyes look brighter and bigger. Anybody could feel something special for him just by looking at his eyes, of course until they look at his eyebrows, yeah, Zoro was included.

“Cook…” Zoro said, trying to break the silence.

“Hmm?”

  “Sorry about the incident with the eyebrows.” 

“Sure, after all, you were the only one who saw it” Zoro let out a nervous laugh

“Uhh about it…”

“What?!” Sanji asked like if he was scared. 

“Maybe I wasn’t the only one who saw it… Maybe there was a stand… And I’m not saying it really exists… where, you know, they show all the pictures taken at the game…”

“HAAAAAAAAH?!”

Zoro took out some photos from his pocket, Sanji saw them with eyes wide open.

“No!!”

One of the photos was showing Sanji’s full face and Zoro making a scary one when the big roller coaster took them down. The other one was taken when they were fighting. And the last one but not least was a photo taken at the waiting line, both of them looking handsome as hell. “I like that one” Sanji said trying to fix his now damaged voice.

“You can keep them, I bought two copies” 

“Hell no! Give me the one at the roller coaster!”  “No! I’ll keep it! If you think I’ll use it to blackmail you… I WON’T!”

Sanji was trying to take the photo from Zoro’s hands, when Zoro jumped, so that made Sanji threw himself to Zoro, but he did it so hard that both of them fell. The blond was on top of Zoro and their faces closer and closer.

“S-Sorry” Zoro’s face turned red like a tomato, Sanji decided to stand up and help the Marimo.

“Don’t worry”

“Want to eat something?” Zoro nodded “Sure, but you cook”

“Huh?”

“It’s too late to find a decent place” Zoro explained.

Both walked to Sanji’s house in silence, Sanji was fixing his hair and Zoro smiled.

“You are not that boring after all, cook…”

\-----------------------

Drawing time!!

[*] 1= http://pameqm1.tumblr.com/image/121897185512

[*] 2 (The big surprise at the roller coaster)= http://pameqm1.tumblr.com/image/121897339507

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music TIME!
> 
> Inoue Joe / Joe Norway - MAGIC  
> GRANRODEO - Rimfire  
> Brad Mehldau - When it Rains.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is bringing memories back. He's still at a train, looking at the window he brings back a good memory of him and Zoro. Not long for them to meet again. 
> 
> Sanji and Zoro are having dinner, while they talk about some things they like, joking and having a nice time,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back!!!  
> This is a cute chapter, as you see, I just want to keep the character's real personalities, of course changing just minor things, because... it wouldn't be a "romantic" fic, right? But... yeah. And of course, I try to take some facts from the real history, as Sanji's liking for the "All blue", That as you see, I put it in this story as a child's tale. [yeah... that is on this chapter], and of course, Zoro's thing for swords and exercising, but maybe it's better if you read it.  
> And I know is kind of weird, yeah, but on the next chapters, at the end or at the middle, there's going to be a little part of Zoro's point of view of the memories, that's because... The confusion wouldn't be perfect if you just know one side of the story, so I hope you can understand my story...  
> Oh! I know!! If Zoro's point of view starts... I'll mark it as I did with the drawings... I'll use this :  
> The drawings are still here [But I don't promise anything, 'cause I'm so lazy, instead, you can go to my Tumblr, there are lot of Zosan drawings hahaha]  
> Thanks for reading and leave some sexaay kudos if you liked it :'D

Zoro and Sanji were walking to Sanji’s house. When they arrived Zoro’s stomach made a really weird sound.

“Hahahaha! Hungry, Marimo?”

“Yeah…”  Sanji grinned and Zoro made his way into the house.

“Fine, I’ll make dinner, you can sit on the couch if you want”.

Zoro followed Sanji to the kitchen and then sat at the table to look at him.

“I’ll sit here”

Sanji washed his hands and put on his apron, then he took out some vegetables out of the fridge and took out a knife so he began to cut all of them perfectly and with an amazing speed, Zoro was watching him with a surprise expression, how could the cook do that? He was cutting all the vegetables with an amazing speed and in a perfect shape.

After a moment, the scent of the food was amazing, Zoro was looking at the cook, beautiful blue eyes, full of joy and happiness. It was the first time Zoro saw something like that.

“Voilà!” Sanji said, putting a plate full of good looking food in front of Zoro.

“Wow…” Sanji looked at Zoro.

“What?”

“You’re good using knives” Sanji looked at him with surprise.

“Hahahaha! Of course! I’m a cook after all, I want to be an amazing chef!”

“Have you ever used swords or something? “ Sanji took out two glasses and filled them with wine.

“No, why?”

“Nothing” Zoro took a bite of his food “It‘s good…”

“And you?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever used swords? I can see by the way you talk about it that you like that kind of things” Sanji grinned and Zoro blushed

“Yup, I practice kendo, I use three swords.” Sanji laughed and Zoro opened his eyes like plates.

“What?!” Sanji whipped a tear at the corner of his eye.

“How do you use three swords?! Are you trying to make a dirty joke? Hahahaha!”

“I put one of them in my mouth” zoro said and Sanji laughed again but harder. “That’s not funny!”

“Of course it is!” Zoro growled

“Fine, fine, let’s continue eating, fucking marimo”

“You’ll see, I’ll be a master swordsman…” Sanji laughed.

“Then I’ll be the one who finds the all blue”

“Huh?” Sanji grinned

“It’s just a story the Old geezer used to tell me when I was a kid…” Zoro smiled

“What is it about?” Sanji smiled, showing his teeth even more.

“The all blue is a place in the ocean where the warm currents and cold currents get together, so there’s a lot of different species of fish and other animals, I used to like it that story so much”. Zoro stared at him with a dazzling smile.

“Sure, sure, Then try to find it, ‘Cause I’ll be a master swordsman, Shitty cook”

“Yeah, yeah, sure… just eat, green asshole” Sanji’s face was red, so he tried to cover it with his hair.

\---

Zoro was still eating his food and Sanji took a sip of his wine, then, he looked at his glass while humming a song. Zoro looked up to the cook and he smiled.

“Now the cook is a singer? I won’t pay to go to a concert of a swirly eyebrow pervert”

“Shut up, Marimo. I like that song, when I was a child I used to hum it a lot” Zoro grinned

“Why?”  Sanji leaned on his arms, putting his empty plate away.

“It made me feel alive after being shipwrecked when I was a child…” He said softly.

“What?” Zoro asked shocked.

“Let’s just forget it, fine?” Sanji said before he took his plate and put it on the dishwasher.

“Stupid cook.” Zoro said trying to start a fight.

“I’ll kick your ass!”

“Are you sure, scrawny asshole?!”

“Shut the fuck up, moss head!” They stared at each other a moment and laughed.

“Sometimes I think this is really funny”

“Yeah…”

After some jokes and drinking a bit more, Zoro got up.

“I should go, thanks for the food Shit cook”

Sanji and Zoro walked towards the door, when Zoro walked out of the house, he went to the wrong direction.

“Oi! Marimo! Wrong way!” “Uh…” Zoro turned around and walked away but he was still wrong.

“FOR GOD’S SAKE! MARIMO!” Zoro was ignoring him. Sanji took his jacket from the rack and walked out of his house “Wait Marimo! I’ll go with you, you’ll get lost if you go by yourself!” 

Zoro looked at him with displeasure.

“I don’t get lost! It just takes longer to arrive” Zoro explained.

“That’s getting lost! Idiot!”

Zoro smirked

“Stupid cook…”

Sanji took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it

“Let’s just go by train…” They walked to the station and got on a train, they took a sit and Zoro laughed. “What’s so funny?” He asked.  

Zoro took out the picture at the roller coaster and showed it to Sanji

“This”. Sanji’s face turned red and Zoro laughed harder.

“You… weird asshole!”

“Oi, oi, oi, you’re the one with the curly eyebrows here!” Sanji’s face turned even darker.

“At least I don’t have green hair, idiot! And give me that photograph!”

Zoro showed his tongue to the blond and put the picture on his pocket. Sanji looked at the floor with a disappointed look, until he heard the sound of a camera.

“Huh?”

Zoro was holding his cellphone while smirking in triumph.

“Nice photo, cook”. Sanji opened his eyes wide.

“Delete that photo, now!”

“No!”

Sanji sighed and then looked at Zoro.

“Fine”. The blond felt exhausted, he didn’t slept the other night because he was helping Zeff with some recipes. Zoro was looking at him and then he let out a huge sigh. When they were at Zoro’s house, Sanji yawned.

“Hey, you’re not going back to your house like that” Zoro said.

“Is fine, I can buy a cup of coffee on the way”. Zoro took Sanji’s hand and pulled him inside the house.

“You can drink some coffee here, stupid cook”

Sanji stepped inside the house and looked at everywhere.

“Do you live alone?” He asked without thinking, heat growing on his cheeks.

“No, my foster father is on a trip” Zoro replied. “You can sit there until coffee is ready” He said pointing at a sofa.

Sanji immediately sat there and yawned, just to feel the tiredness all over his body and his eyes closing slowly, he fell asleep, leaning on the armrest of the sofa.

Sanji was closing his eyes leaning on the window of the train, looking at the trees and the leaves falling on the floor. He couldn’t remember what happened after he fell asleep, just waking up in the morning with a blanket and Zoro sleeping next to him at the same sofa, holding him tightly, Sanji’s face was on Zoro’s chest and Zoro’s hand was on the blonde’s waist.

The heat emanating from his chest was comfortable. Why was Zoro holding him like that? Sanji lifted up his face, looking at him, his mouth wide open and his eyes closed, maybe that was the only way Zoro would look ‘cute’.  

\-----------------------------------

\--- <***> \---

“Oi, cook, coffee’s ready” Zoro walked to the living room with two cups on his hands. “Huh?”. He stared at Sanji’s sleepy face, his eyelashes weren’t too long as Zoro expected but his pale face with that little red tone on his cheeks made him look cute. He smiled at the cook and went to get a blanket, the green guy sat next to him and stroke his blond hair while putting his arm around the blond until he fell asleep. It was the first time in years since he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

\----------------------------------------------------******************************---------------------------------

DRAWING TIME! [*]= http://pameqm1.tumblr.com/image/122056763337 Who is this cute guy?! Yeah! it's sanji!! -I was watching pokemon- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music time!! 
> 
> Makoto Ozone - Asian Dream  
> Al - Story [Piano]  
> Andreas Bourani - Eden für dich


	6. The promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the beach makes Sanji realize some feelings for Zoro and a conversation back home starts the big thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! If you like this video, give some kudos! :)

A woman looked at Sanji, she was pushing a food cart, Sanji looked at her and blushed. That woman had black hair, she was tall, skinny, and she was wearing glasses. Sanji was about to flirt with her but she stopped and looked at him with a grumpy face.

“Coffee, sir?” Sanji was still blushing “Y-Yeah, p-please”

She poured the coffee and gave it to him, after that, she continued to push the cart along the train. That girl made Sanji bring back some memories at his days at school.

There was that girl with short black hair and glasses that always looked at Zoro from afar during classes, Zoro for some reason always blushed and stared back at her with a grumpy face. Sanji never knew why Zoro acted like that, of course that was one of the reasons to bring back memories and being nervous to meet with him again in a day.

When he looked back at the window, he saw a sign next to a small hotel. It had the picture of a beach and some friends at it. Sanji sighed loudly and then he drank his coffee.

\-----------------------------------------

 Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were singing at the train with joy, Luffy was between Zoro and Sanji, the green man and the curly eyebrow were trying not to kill them.

“Shut up!!” Zoro yelled and the three guys singing looked at him with full of fear.

“But Zoro! We’re going to the beach! It’ll be so funny!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?! You don’t even know how to swim!”

Luffy whined and looked at the window.

Sanji stared at Luffy and Zoro having a weird conversation, they were laughing but Zoro was trying to hit luffy and Luffy was pulling Usopp’s nose.

“What are you looking at, Shitty cook?”

Sanji blushed and turned the other way.

“Nothing, stupid Marimo”.

Two hours later, everyone was sleeping at the train, Luffy turned to the window and saw the sea.

“Guys! Guys! We’re at the beach! Look! Look! We are at the beach!!” Luffy shouted while hitting Zoro and Sanji on their backs with the palm of his hands.

“Stop it!!!” Zoro shouted angrily.

“Shut up, fucking Marimo! I can’t sleep because of your stupid voice!” Sanji said covering his ears.

“What did you say?!” Zoro and Sanji looked at themselves, Luffy at the middle ducking, they started pulling each other’s clothes, until both of them tried to punch each other at the same time and their fists collided with Luffy’s face.

“Holy Sh…!!!” Luffy shouted while he tried to dodge them.

“Fuck!” Sanji said shocked. “Stupid Marimo, this is all your fault!”

“My fa…ult?...” He looked at someone behind Sanji, and opened his eyes with fear. Luffy opened his eyes to see what made Zoro speak like that. There was Nami, her face was red like a tomato. Luffy screamed.

“What?! There must be a shitty horrible monster behind me to make you react like that!” Sanji laughed and a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Yeah… A monster…!” Nami shouted furiously, she slapped the three of them “Now, shut up and go back to sleep!” She sat down again.

\----------------------------

After going to the hotel, they were going to the beach, Sanji was using a white swimsuit and a pink shirt,  Luffy was wearing blue shorts and his strawhat, Zoro was wearing some black and green shorts, he was shirtless and his shoulders were red because of the time they took walking to the beach. Usopp was wearing a yellow swimsuit and Franky a really short black swimsuit, Robin was wearing a black and purple bikini and Nami was using an orange one.

Sanji was sitting on a chair under an umbrella, Zoro was sleeping next to him and the other guys were playing at the seashore.

“Sanji! Come here to play with us!” Chopper shouted to the blond.

“Just wait!” He looked at Zoro, maybe if he tried to wake him up gently, there would be no fights. “Oi, Zoro… Zoro, Wake up!”

Zoro looked at him and yawned.

“Uh… On a spiral as always, cook?” He said looking at Sanji’s eyebrow.

“Fuck it!” He kicked Zoro, making the green guy fall from his chair. “Stupid Marimo!”

Sanji began to walk toward the others. Zoro ran and pushed the blond to the ground, making both of them fall, they were kicking and punching each other, Sanji saw that Zoro was trying to stand up, so he stretched his leg and threw Zoro down.

The other guys were looking at them and they went to buy something to drink.

“Should we buy something for them?” Chopper asked.

“No… just let them fight until they die…” Usopp said rolling his eyes.

They were still fighting, Zoro was on top of Sanji pulling his shirt, Sanji pushed Zoro away and breathed sharply

“Shit! Marimo, this is disgusting! You’re fucking shirtless!” Zoro looked at him, Sanji’s face was red, his ears too, Zoro stood up, looking at Sanji and blushed.

“Y-You’re the disgusting one here!”

“Yeah… yeah… whatever… I’ll swim… wanna come?”

The blond took out his shirt and threw it to the chair, letting Zoro see his fit body, even though he was skinny, he had muscles, his torso was muscled and his arms well proportioned, with those Amazing legs Sanji had, it made him perfect. He just needed to add his beautiful face and amazing eyes, combined with his blond hair and those awesome blue eyes that looked even brighter thanks to the sunlight. Zoro was staring at him ultil he felt Sanji’s glare directly at him. Zoro grinned and ran to the water to swim next to the blond.

“Oi, Zoro!” Sanji shouted.

“What?”

Sanji smiled and kicked Zoro to make him fall on the water completely.

“Cold! Cold!” Zoro shouted while Sanji was laughing loudly. “You shitty cook…!” Zoro huged Sanji fast.

“Wait! Z-Zoro! No! Stop it shitty moss head!”

The green guy plunged into the water with the blond on his arms. The blond guy kicked him and came out of the water to breathe.

“What the fuck?!”

Zoro smiled at him with one of those smiles that made Sanji melt. Did he… fell for him? The blond blushed and kept swimming.

When he looked back at Zoro, the water was sliding down his tanned body, there was a water drop sliding on Zoro’s perfectly built torso, Sanji was staring at it, the blond felt heat all over his body, it was weird but at the same time, really good.

\--------

Sanji’s train stopped and he got off of it, he had to take an airplane the next morning to meet with his friends in the afternoon. He walked out of the station and took his bags. He went to a hotel.

When he entered his room, he immediately threw himself to the bed.

\------

After two days at the beach, Zoro and Sanji were really bored, Sanji had no problem about looking at the girls with bikini, but the other part of the time he was bored, he even thought about sleeping the whole day as Zoro. In the afternoon they packed all their things and went to the train station to get back home. For some reason, Zoro and Sanji’s seats were far from the others.

“It’ll be just two hours, Sanji, come on! I don’t want to stand in line again to ask for two new seats!” Nami said.

Sanji let out a groan and scratched his head.

“Fine, but the next time I want to sit next to you!~”

“Yeah… yeah… whatever…”.

Sanji and Zoro got on the train and sat together. Maybe it was a good idea to listen to some music, but he forgot to recharge his iPod.

“Fuck…”  Sanji looked at Zoro, he was looking through the window with a serious expression.

“hey, Marimo, is something wrong?” Zoro looked at him.

“It’s just a headache”

“Ok…”

Zoro turned his head back to the window with a concerned expression.

“And… What are you going to do when the schoolyear ends?” He asked to the blond.

“Maybe I’ll go to France to learn some new recipes for two or three years and then I want to come back and work at the old geezer’s restaurant as an amazing chef… But I still don’t take any decision… And you?” Sanji moved his hands nervously.

“I don’t know, At least you thought about something, I don’t even have something in mind”

Sanji laughed.

“I supposed you would say that, stupid Marimo, The day you take something serious, I’ll give you a price” Zoro smiled

“That sounds good, maybe you can cook something even more delicious if you come back from France”

“I told you I still don’t take any decision!”

“Whatever, cook!”

Sanji laughed.

“Will you miss me?” He said making a cute face.

“W-What are you talking about?!” Zoro blushed and Sanji laughed harder.

“Maybe I’ll cook you some fish… Or would you like a first class dish with meat?”

Zoro grinned

“That sounds better, I would like something that goes perfectly with alcohol”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but this time there's no drawing, but maybe on the next chapter I'll make some. 
> 
> MUSIC TIME! (As you can see I like music without letters"
> 
> Brand New Wings 押尾コータロー  
> WILD GOOSE CHASE - Makoto Ozone [小曽根真]  
> 花澤香菜「happy endings」アニメ"絶園のテンペスト"EDテーマ - Zetsuen no Tempest


	7. EGOIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the success that changed Zoro and Sanji's lifes comes up. THIS TIME WITH ZORO'S POINT OF VIEW AND SANJI'S AS AN EXTRA.  
> It's just a day until they meet again and Zoro decides to bring back some unpleasant memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!! There's no drawing on today's chapter because this chapter is really sad... it wpuld hurt me so hard...  
> I didnt wrote it as I was expecting to... the thing is that THIS whole chapter will change the whole story! >:'D

<***>

Zoro was having dinner at Luffy’s house, when Luffy gave him his cellphone.

“Zoro! Could you call Sanji? I need to know if he’s coming tomorrow!”

“Why don’t you call him yourself?!”

Luffy grinned “Toilet!” He shouted before he ran to the toilet while laughing.

Sanji was lying on the bed when his phone rang.

“Luffy? What do you need?” He heard someone else’s sigh.

“Huh?! Who is it?!”

Zoro sighed again but louder.

“Shut up, stupid cook! Luffy wants to know if you’re coming back tomorrow!”

“And why the fuck he didn’t call me?!”

Zoro groaned

“He’s in the bathroom! Why would I call a pervert like you in the middle of the night?!” Zoro said.

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s not like you would call me… By the way, stupid Marimo, now that I have time… Why the hell are you going to live with us?!”

“I thought it would be cool! Do you have a problem with that, stupid eyebrow?!”

Sanji took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. “No… are you sure you’ll manage to live with my ‘demonic food’, shitty swordsman”

“You owe me a good meal after all, or is it that you won’t fulfill your word?”

“Just wait, I’ll make you beg for seconds!” Sanji shouted.

“Heh! You’re not that good”

Sanji rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Yeah… whatever… How are you doing, ‘best swordsman’?” The blond asked with a little smirk.

“I don’t really know…” 

Sanji Laughed

“Are you still getting lost?” Sanji could hear Zoro blushing from the other side of the phone.

“Stupid cook, the walls just keep moving, ok?!”

“Hey! I nearly broke my arm one time when you got lost! At least I have the right to tease you a little!”

Zoro laughed.

“Just because it was on your stupid birthday, perverted cook. How many girls ran away while you were on France?”

Sanji blushed.

“What are you talking about?! I was so popular with the girls!” A lie, Sanji was lying, every girl ran away from him, not because of his looks or something like that. It was because of his tranny friends always following him, at every single place.

Zoro heard the door of the bathroom.

“Well, see you tomorrow, dartboard”

“Yeah, see you, shitty marimo…”

Zoro gave luffy his phone.

“He’s coming tomorrow…”

“Fine! I can’t wait! I want to eat his food!”

“Yeah…” Zoro looked down, Luffy was sitting in front of him and then the little guy smiled.

“I missed him too, it’s been a long time!”

Zoro laughed and looked at Luffy.

“I’m sure he’s not going to say that when he realizes that he has to feed you”

“He loves cooking! Of course he will cook for me!”

“Yeah, but with you around, he will have to cook for about 20 people”

“What happened two years ago?” Luffy asked in a serious but calming voice.

“Huh? What?” Luffy glared at him, this time he was serious, he wasn’t smiling at all.

 “Two days before our graduation party, you went back home together by train, the next day Sanji was acting weird and his eyes looked like he didn’t sleep at all, that’s weird of that guy, you know? And you two weren’t talking to each other, I didn’t see you even fighting the next days and when he went to France, you were angry and you suddenly moved to another city and came back with… that! Did you have a fight back then?"

“Something like that Luffy, but that’s not the problem now, everything’s fine now, ok?” Zoro leaned on the table “I think…” He murmured.

“Really? That’s great!”  

After a while, both of them were quiet, sitting on the living room, Luffy fell asleep at the big sofa and Zoro leaned on the back of his sofa and closed his eyes.

There was something Luffy didn’t know, it was the reason why they had a fight. Zoro never brought back those memories, but he did that night.

\----

When the classes already finished, the two guys were walking to the train station, when they got on the train, Sanji sat next to Zoro, and they weren’t talking, not even looking at each other. Zoro was blushing, then, Sanji glared at him and sighed.

“I’m… moving to France…!” Sanji said suddenly.

“Really? That’s…” Zoro couldn’t finish his sentence when a woman nearly fell and pushed him against Sanji. Everyone looked at them with surprise. They kissed by accident, Zoro pushed Sanji away and blushed, his face was like a cherry or even redder. Sanji was the same, his eyes wide open and his hand on his lips.

“S-Sorry! I’m so sorry!” The woman said bowing at them.

“N-No problem, i-it’s fine…” Sanji finally said. Zoro was still shocked on his place, nothing to say, just the green man blushing so much, his face was really hot.

\--

After they got off the train, they went to Zoro’s house without saying a word. They were really nervous when they entered the house, Sanji stood in front of Zoro for a long time, dazzling blue eyes meeting with piercing hazel eyes, their faces close to each other, Zoro was inside his own thoughts, until he felt a pair of full lips on his and saw a blond leaning against him to deepen the kiss, feeling a tongue on his lips, asking for permission to explore inside his mouth. Both of them kissing harder and harder.

When Sanji finally pulled away from him he covered his lips with his hand and breathed.

“T-This… S-sorry! I should go home!” Sanji got out of the house and ran as fast as he could.

“W-wait!” Zoro ran behind him “Cook!” Sanji was out of his sight, he took his phone out of his pocket and called the blond. He got no response, he felt heat on his whole body. What was the Blond doing to him?

“Where the fuck are you, cook?”

\--

Luffy was still sleeping on the couch, it was cold, and so he sneezed and woke up.

“Oh, Zoro, let’s go to sleep! We’ll have to go to the airport tomorrow! Shishishishi!”

“Yeah…”

They went to luffy’s bedroom, Zoro was lying on the floor with a pair of blankets and a pillow. He was looking at the window.

\----

Two days after the kiss incident, everything was kind of back to normal, Sanji was still blushing every time Zoro was near him. They were again at a train, sitting next to each other, both of them trying to find a topic to talk about.

“Hey… is there someone you like?” Sanji asked, his hands were trembling and his eyes were red.

“I think there’s someone… Why?” Sanji looked at him with his eyes like plates and his face red like a tomato.

“Just curiosity, Marimo…”

“And you?” Zoro asked without thinking. Sanji blushed even more, he looked down and smiled.

“O-Of course I do!”

“Really?” Zoro said with a little smile on the corner of his lips.

“Y-yeah! Should I tell that person my f-feelings?”

Zoro smiled

“Yeah… you should do that…”  

Sanji sighed.

“You should tell that person…” Zoro looked at him, blushing

“No… it’s really hard, I just know that person from a year ago… I think less, and I know sometimes I can’t take my eyes out of that person and I even blush, sometimes I get so mad at whatever that person does… It’s really annoying…”

Sanji was looking down, his face darkened and his smile disappeared.

“Is that Tashigi girl from our class right?”

Zoro looked at him.

“Huh?!”

“You don’t have to hide it, I know because I’ve seen how you look at her…”

Zoro was angry, angry at Sanji drawing weird conclusions about him, angry at himself for falling for an idiot cook.

“What are you talking about, you, stupid cook?!”

Sanji grinned.

“But you should tell her… I will… I-I will confess to Nami…!”

Zoro was disappointed, he felt a big stab through his heart.

“Nami…?”

“Yeah… I-I like her!” The blond was shivering.

After a moment of silence Sanji looked back at Zoro, the train doors opened and he got off the train.

“I’ll go right now… I got some work at the restaurant”

And there was Zoro, sitting on the train while looking at the blond walking away, with a lot of sadness on his face.

“Stupid Cook!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No… it’s really hard, I just know that person from a year ago… I think less, and I know sometimes I can’t take my eyes out of that person and I even blush, sometimes I get so mad at whatever that person does… It’s really annoying…”

Sanji looked down, Can’t take his eyes out of that person? Is that…

“Is that Tashigi girl from our class right?”

Maybe it wasn’t time to confess his feelings to Zoro, maybe it was impossible. Maybe if he lies about another person everything will be forgotten, the kisses, the amazing moments and dinners together. Maybe if he says he likes someone else everything will be over.

“… I will… I-I will confess to Nami…!”

The blond just left the train, he didn’t show his face to Zoro, he was about to cry, he just had to bear with it two long days and then just fly to another country.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC TIME!  
> Boz Scaggs- We're all alone (Makoto Ozone version)  
> Al- story- Makoto Ozone version.  
> エヴァQ 渚カヲルDSSチョーカーBGM - Piano - Evangelion 3.0 - Tout est Perplexe (Theme Q)  
> One Piece OST - Gold and Oden


	8. ALLEGRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years and a few days full of memories, Zoro and Sanji meet again at the airport. They end up behaving like the old times and have a good day together, something that surprises Zoro more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, after a long week.  
> This chapter is longer than the other ones because it took me long, from now on some of the chapters will be even longer so wait for meeee! :'D I still have a month left to write, so don't worry, It'll be long.
> 
> Oh, no drawing about the chapter today, but I made a One Piece fan art on tumblr.. maybe you should check it :'D 
> 
> TUMBLR: http://pameqm1.tumblr.com/

Sanji woke up at 6 AM, he was at the hotel, for some reason he was happy. But… Was it even normal? He had to meet with Zoro again.

He knew everything was “fine” now, there had never been a problem with him, not a single serious fight or something, he was just worried about his feelings, but he was ok with it. He took a shower and dressed up in a yellow t-shirt and black necktie, suit and shoes. He changed a lot those two years, he let his beard grow a little and his hair was facing the other way, letting everyone see his left eye and covering his right one.

The blond took out a cigarette and lit it, just to go out to the balcony of the room, after looking for a long time at the sky, he took his bags and went to the airport, just to wait for his airplane and travel back home.

\-----------------------------

When he arrived to his home city, he looked everywhere, he called Luffy but he didn’t answer.

“Where the fuck is that straw hat asshole?!” He walked through the airport, just to find Zoro getting into the cleaning room and leaving with a pissed expression.

“You stupid bastard! Don’t get lost again!” The blond yelled, making the green haired man turn to glare at him.

“Don’t tell me what to do! Those guys didn’t know how to give directions!”

“Idiot! This is an airport! There’s a lot of signs! How can someone get lost here?!”

Sanji took a long time to notice, he glared directly at Zoro’s face, he had a big scar on his left eye, it was closed and Zoro wasn’t opening it. At first he thought the moss head was winking at him, but then he noticed Zoro’s eye was completely closed. Sanji walked towards the man and put his face close to Zoro’s.

“What the fuck happened to your eye, shithead?!”

Zoro groaned.

“I should ask the same! What the fuck is with that eyebrow?! It’s curling to the same way as the right one!”

Fuck that Marimo, his eyebrows were unique.

“That’s not an answer!” The blond shouted.

“And I thought your face was even uglier…” Zoro said disappointed not to have been right.

“What did you say?!” Sanji was furious.

“Blink!” Zoro said with a mischievous smile. Sanji’s face was still and serious.

“I’m blinking”

Zoro tried not to laugh but he failed and laughed even harder than that time at the amusement park.

“Are you an idiot or something?” Zoro said with his hand around his stomach.

“Fuck you! Where the fuck is Luffy?!”

Zoro stopped laughing.

“He had to go somewhere with Ace, so he must be at the apartment tonight…” Sanji grinned

“Well, then I’ll go for the rest of the evening with the old geezer” Sanji waved while walking to the exit.

“H-Hey! Cook! Wait!”

Sanji turned around.

“What?!” Zoro walked towards him.

“What about Nami?” He asked.

“Nami? I don’t know what you’re talking about, crazy Marimo”

“You should call her”

Sanji opened his eyes wide with surprise.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Shitty Marimo? Why should I call her right now?”

“I thought you two were…”

Sanji was confused,

“What?”

“N-Nothing!”

A certain memory went through Sanji’s mind.

“O-Oh…”

Sanji made and ugly gesture and walked towards the exit.

“Oh! Zoro, You know how to get back, right?!” 

Zoro blushed.

“Y-Yeah!”

Sanji ran to Zoro’s direction and kicked him on the back.

“Don’t fucking lie, stupid Moss-head!”

Zoro groaned.

“I’m not lying, you lame ass!”

Zoro kept looking at him with a dumb expression and then proceeded to walk. Sanji’s visible eyebrow twitched and he glared at Zoro with a pissed look.

“You stupid swordsman! Are you blind or something?! You are just walking in circles!".

Zoro ignored him and walked faster, Sanji knew leaving the moss-head alone at the airport would end up in a fight or something worse, so he followed him, carrying his heavy bags and trying to forget the idea of killing him, he was just a stupid guy with green hair walking without direction. Sanji’s thoughts were interrupted by Zoro’s voice.

“I think I’ve been here… Or not?”

Fuck it! That stupid moss-head could get lost even at a small house.

“You stupid marimo! Now I remember why you piss me off every time! Are you a blockhead or something?! How can you get lost here?!”

He grabbed Zoro’s arm and dragged him to the exit.

“Let’s just take a cab and go to the apartment”

Zoro shrugged.

“Whatever!”

Sanji stepped on Zoro’s foot with all his strength. Zoro’s face was red and Sanji’s glare was darker.

“Listen carefully, stupid Marimo, It’s been 10 long fucking hours at that shitty airplane, without smoking or doing something interesting, there was a really weird guy on my side being a total asshole and an old woman telling me stories about her past. If you want to start a fight I’ll kick your fucking ass until you get on your knees and beg for your shitty life!”

Zoro groaned. He was tired, he didn’t to start a fight with Sanji.

They didn’t talk to each other until they got a cab, they were sitting next to each other inside the small seat, so Sanji’s long legs ached.

“Hmph! I hope you lose your temper cooking for Luffy”

“And why would I lose my temper doing what I love? Are you really that stupid?”

Zoro turned to look at the window, trying not to face Sanji. The blonde’s expression relaxed.

Zoro could hear Sanji opening one of his bags.

“Here” The blond said while putting a box on Zoro’s legs. “Hey! Don’t ignore me, shithead!”

Zoro growled and looked at the box.

“What’s this?”

Sanji grinned

“I thought you would like some chocolates, sweets and macarons… I tried them a long time ago, so I know they are not too sweet for your shitty taste”

Zoro was surprised, he never thought the cook would bring him something from France.

“T-Thanks” Zoro’s eyes were wide-open, he was quiet and stayed still looking at the blond for a long time, a little shade of pink was on his cheeks.

“Oh, right! I sent the old geezer some wine… I need to go there for my car…” Zoro smiled.

“Wine?” “Yeah… wine… If you want some wine we must go for it, moss-head”

“Wine or sleep? That’s a big question…”

“Big question my ass! You were thinking about sleeping the whole day?!”

Zoro grinned

“Yeah, I don’t give any lessons until tomorrow”

“And that means you have to sleep the whole day?!”

“Uh-huh”

“Wait… Lessons?” The blond asked curiously.

“Uhh I give kendo lessons at my Dojo” Zoro said with a proud smile on his face.

Sanji leaned on the back of the seat

“Yeah! I forgot it’s not like the old times, when we were at high school”

Zoro looked at the window

“Yeah… A lot of things happened back then”

What Zoro said brought back some memories to Sanji, mostly, some of the last ones.

“Speaking of which… You’re going to cook something, right? If I remember correctly, you said you’ll cook something really good when you get back” Zoro said lively.

“Yeah… why not?”

\----

Both arrived to Sanji’s house, Zeff was at the garage waiting for the blond.

“You’re late, little eggplant! And what’s with that goatee?!” Zeff asked.

“And that left eyebrow” Zoro added and Zeff laughed.

“Shut up Moss-head! The one who needs to ask something is me! I’ve been avoiding it all day. What the fuck happened to your fucking left eye?!” Zoro ignored him and Sanji groaned.

“So… you are here for your car, right?” Zeff asked to Sanji.

“Yeah… I came here for some other things too…” Sanji grinned

“Yeah, whatever, come in” Sanji and Zeff walked inside the house.

“Aren’t you coming inside, Zoro?!” Sanji shouted from the door.

“I’ll stay here, I need to call Luffy!” Zoro answered.

“Fine!”

Sanji closed the door and Zoro took out his cellphone to call Luffy.

\---

After an hour Sanji walked out of the house with some boxes, he went to the garage and put them inside a black fancy car, and Zoro got inside.

“So, let me guess… There’s no food at the apartment… So we need to buy it?” Sanji said while frowning.

“Yeah.”

“Are you gonna tell me about your eye?”

“No” Zoro answered in a cold way.

“Oh, come on!” Zoro ignored him again, Sanji drove to the supermarket and Zoro was looking at the buildings pass. Sanji was looking at a traffic light until he stopped, his face really serious.

“I’m sorry, Marimo”

“What?”

“You’re not having wine tonight, asshole” Sanji said and grimaced.

“Hmph!” Zoro scowled.  

Sanji couldn’t hide it anymore and he laughed.

“Stupid Moss-head! Are you really that angry?! Hah, you’re such a simpleton!”

Zoro glared at him.

“And you are such a weird bastard” Sanji stopped his laughter and changed his expression to a furious one.

“What did you say?!”

Zoro ignored him the whole way with a small and undetectable grin on his face.

\----

Sanji parked near the entrance, Zoro was wearing a black sweatshirt and suddenly took it off to show a white shirt that made his toned body look even more pleasing to the eye. Sanji glared at him while Zoro was leaving the sweatshirt on the car seat. His body was even greater than two years ago, his muscled back was a little wider than before and even under his jeans his legs looked amazing, he didn’t forget to glare at his big and strong arms and his perfect torso just to finally look at his butt and blush.

Zoro could feel the blonde’s eyes looking at his ass.

“Hey,if you're going to look at me that way, at least you should be discreet, damn pervert”

Sanji snorted while blushing even more.

“As if I wanted to see someone like you that way! I was just thinking you look like a shitty gorilla, an ugly one, of course”

“Well, at least I’m not a scrawny pervert as you”

“Who are you calling scrawny, Shitty bastard?! I’m in perfect shape! And I don’t look like a gorilla!”

“Shut up!” Zoro shouted

“I’ll kick your ass!” Sanji shouted even louder

“Bring it on, shitty cook!”

Sanji stepped back and fixed his hair.

“Right! There must be cute girls inside there!” Sanji ran to the entrance, leaving Zoro alone.

“Stupid cook…”

Zoro followed him inside the place and they went for a cart.

“Don’t don’t walk away from my sight, Moss-head, I don’t want to lose time looking for you” Sanji said until he saw Zoro looking absently to some junk food”

“Marimo!”

“Oh! Beer!” He walked away and Sanji lost sight of him. “Hey!” He tried to follow him but he ended up hitting someone’s cart

“Sorry! Are you ok?” that someone was a woman, that tashigi girl, to be exact.

“S-Sorry!” She said. Sanji was surprised, she changed a lot in those two years, and she was prettier than before.

“You don’t need to---“

Zoro walked in front of him.

“Wait, stupid Marimo!” Sanji shouted and Zoro turned to glare at him and Tashigi next to the blond. He growled and walked to the blond.

“Shit! What are you doing, stupid cook?! I was looking for you!”

“You ran away to find beer. What am I supposed to do if you get lost that easily?!”

“Shut up! Let’s go for food!” Zoro glared at Tashigi and pushed the cook on the back to keep on walking.

“B-But I was---!” Zoro pushed the blond even harder until they walked away from her.

“Hey, you didn’t hello” Sanji said.

“Why would I do that?! Just shut up and let’s go for food!”

“Don’t push me too hard, stupid gorilla!”

\---

After they went out of  the supermarket with a lot of bags, they walked directly to Sanji’s car and put the bags inside it.

“Fine, let’s go to the apartment” Sanji said, getting on the car.

“About it… It’s not an apartment”

“Huh?!”

Zoro grinned.

“Luffy found a house, so it’s better, right?” 

Sanji’s eyes were wide open.

“Y-Yeah, that’s cool!”

Sanji followed the direction Luffy sent him, he was really excited. They got to the house and Sanji parked in front of it.

“Get out of the car and help me with the bags, I need to carry my stuff”

“Fine, fine…”

They got inside the house with Zoro’s key and put the bags on the table.

“This place is not that bad” Sanji grinned.

“Whatever cook, let’s have dinner”

“Shut up! I don’t even know where I sleep!” Sanji said while throwing one of his bags at Zoro’s face.

“You sleep at my bedroom” Zoro said with a devil grin.

“Wh-what?!”

Sanji was blushing, his face was really hot it could burn someone.

“Just joking” Zoro laughed.

“Zoro!” Luffy ran downstairs and turned to glare at Sanji “Sanji!! Food! I’m hungry! Wait, welcome! I want meat, lots of meat!”

“Oi! It’s been a long time and the first thing you say is that you’re hungry?!”

“Yeah! Oh! Torao’s here” Luffy said with a dumb smile on his face.

“Torao?”

“Law, the guy who used to be ‘friends’ with that weird guy… Kidd I guess?” Zoro explained.

“Yeah! He’s at my room” Luffy said and picked his nose.

“Oh, Well, If you tell me where’s my room, I’ll start cooking something” Sanji said.

“Too much noise…” Law said while going downstairs.

“Oi, Luffy. Why were you two in your room?” Zoro asked with insinuation.

“I’m not that lucky” Law said in a nearly inaudible voice while scratching the back of his head.

“Law was sleeping and I was playing videogames, Ah! Sanji, Let’s go, I’ll show you your room!”

Luffy and Sanji ran upstairs to Sanji’s room. After a while, they went back to the living room, sanji went to the kitchen and washed his hands.

“So… Law is having dinner with us?” Zoro asked.

“Yeah!” Luffy answered with excitement.

“O-Oi! I haven’t said anything!” Law protested.

“Dinner!” Luffy shouted happily and Law gave up and smirked.

“Then, I’ll make dinner. Meat, right?” Sanji said and took out some food from the fridge. “Yup!” Luffy and Zoro answered.

“Oi, stupid Marimo! Don’t sit there and help me take out some meat from the fridge!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I don't remember which songs I used for this chapter... I think I'll just put some of my favorite songs. Let's see if these fit the atmosphere!
> 
> Estelle - American Boy  
> TRIPLANE - Dear Friends  
> One Piece Ending 14


	9. Beautiful Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji start to live together at the new house with Luffy and a new but surprisingly cool housemate and a funny dinner with a special guest. A lot of funny moments happen on their first days together, something that makes Sanji feel comfortable and happy. Zoro on the other side starts to feel confused about his feelings for Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Yeah!! There will be an amazing drawing for the next chapter, so wait for it.  
> Also, There's a little surprise on this chapter, since It was Cora-san's birthday, I wanted to give him some space on this, I hope you like that.  
> This chapter marks the beginning of their way to discover their feelings for each other, and the beginning of the stupid adventures of the crew with a lot of funny stuff. I like writing something funny and not too much drama, but this fic will be equally dramatic and Funny, so I hope you follow it until the end.

Sanji was cooking and Zoro sat at the breakfast bar to watch him cook.

“What are you looking at, Marimo?” Sanji asked in a low voice without turning around.

“Luffy fell on top of Law, so he crushed him with his butt… I just don’t want to see more of that scene”

“I see… So they are good friends...!” Sanji said while cutting the vegetables.

“You are as dumb as two years ago. Aren’t you? Look closer and you’ll see it’s more than a simple friendship, but Luffy is too dumb to realize it”

“I’m not dumb, idiot marimo. Go set the table and shut up!”

Zoro smirked and did what Sanji told him, Luffy and Law were “playing” at the living room.

\----

“Oi! Don’t be so noisy!” Sanji said while cooking the meat

“Food! Food!” Luffy was shouting while climbing on Law’s back.

“Oi! Get off! Get off!” Law said while trying to put Luffy down.

“But this is so funny Torao!” Luffy protested, grabbing Laws shirt.

“It’s Trafalgar! Get off!” Law was still trying to get Luffy off of him but he couldn’t do that, instead… He just fell down.

“Are you ok Torao?!” Luffy was sitting on him.

“Just get off…” Luffy stood up and helped Law to stand up. Zoro was setting the table and Sanji was adding the final ingredients to dinner.

“Sanji! I’m hungry!” Luffy said while standing next to Sanji and watch him cook.

“Get out of the kitchen, Luffy” The boy ignored him and stood still next to him, following him everywhere.

“Stop it!” Sanji said while kicking Luffy out of the kitchen. Zoro took out some cookies from the box Sanji gave him earlier and gave them to Luffy.

“Just eat this while he’s cooking and shut up” Luffy looked at the cookies like Nami would do if they were money or gold.

“Thank you Zoro!” Luffy took the cookies and sat down next to Law, who was reading a book.

“Those cookies were for you, stupid Marimo” Sanji said in a low voice, his ears were red, just as his whole face.

“Don’t be mad, or do you want Luffy to follow you everywhere while you’re cooking?”

“Hmph!”

The cook was jealous about Luffy? That’s something he wasn’t expecting at all. Zoro smiled, then he sat next to Luffy . Sanji turned around to look at him.

“Now, say-“ Zoro was about to give Luffy a cookie, until he saw Law glaring at him in a scary mode.

“Zoro-ya…? What are you doing?” Zoro laughed and Sanji walked outside the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready. Luffy, stop eating those cookies or there won’t be any meat for you”

\----

Everything was going amazing. Luffy was eating so fast as always and the other three guys eating like normal people.

“Oh! I got to tell you something!” Luffy said after swallowing a big bunch of food.

“What now?” Sanji said and drank from his glass.

“Torao is living with us for a time!” Zoro and Sanji stopped eating and looked at Law. “Isn’t it great?!” Luffy asked and Law pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It’s just for a while, Rosinante started fire at our house a long time ago, and he has to travel for work, so some things need to be repaired and he doesn’t want me to be alone... I don’t want to stay with his weird brother, so I asked Strawhat-ya if I could stay here...”

Luffy looked at the other guys.

“It’s decided! He’s living with us since tomorrow!”

“Well, that’s fine for me.” Sanji said and Luffy grinned.

“Where is he going to stay?, let me tell you we only have 4 rooms and one of them is full of stuff” Zoro said, interrupting everyone’s happiness.

“At Luffy’s room” Sanji raised his visible eyebrow and looked at Law “Right?”

Law stopped eating and glared at the two dorks looking at him with stupid faces.

“I can clean the other room”

“But if you stay at my room we will have so much fun!” Luffy protested.

Zoro and Sanji laughed uproariously and Law glared at Luffy, he was in shock.

“Yeah, so much fun” Zoro said and laughed again.

“I don’t want to get up at 3 AM because of Luffy’s ‘dawn snack’!”

“Don’t worry Law, you can feed him something that you too will like… A lot…” Zoro joked again, Sanji was drinking from his glass of water and spat it when he heard Zoro. That made the green man laugh even harder, Law was pinching the bridge of his nose harder than before.

“Shut up!” Law shouted and they began to eat again.

“You will give me something good?! What kind of food is it?!” Luffy was looking at Law with great happiness, his eyes were wide open and his smile was bigger. Law on the other side was horrified at Luffy’s comment, the other two guys laughed again.

When the dinner was over, Sanji was washing the dishes, Law was reading a book and Luffy and Zoro were talking about something weird because they were pointing at Sanji many times.

Luffy went to the kitchen and grabbed Sanji’s head.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Sanji punched Luffy’s head. “You just ate a while ago, don’t come for more food!”

Luffy was scratching his head and looked at Sanji with an angry face.

“I was trying to see your whole face!” Sanji slowly closed his fist and grabbed Luffy’s shirt with the other hand.

“And who the fuck gave you that idea...?” Luffy grinned and shifted his face away from the blond.

“N-Nobody”

Sanji sighed

“That’s going to keep you away from the kitchen?”

“Yeah!”

He settled his bangs back and showed his face to Luffy.

“A lot of spirals… Zoro! There’s nothing fantastic there! Liar!” Zoro smirked.

“Yeah, there’s nothing fantastic there… But there’s something weird as fuck. Right, eyebrows?!”

“I’m gonna kick your ass!” Sanji shouted and Kicked Zoro but he dodged it. “As if!”

Law got up and walked to Luffy.

“I think I should go now, I’ll come by tomorrow’s afternoon, I think I might spend a day with Corazon before he goes for a long time” He said while ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Yup! See ya’!”

Law took his coat and put on his shoes, he glared at Zoro and Sanji who were fighting at the living room, Zoro was on top of him trying to remove the bangs on Sanji’s face to take a photo.

“You two, just go to bed already.” Law said and grinned.

“Ha?!” Both said at the same time and stopped.

“What did you say?!”

Law left the house and Luffy yawned.

“I’ll go to sleep guys” He went upstairs and got inside his bedroom.

Sanji was distracted, waiting for Luffy to go to sleep when Zoro took the opportunity and took a photo of Sanji’s face.

“You… National treasure…!”

Zoro laughed, looking at the photo on his cellphone, Sanji was fixing his bangs and kicked Zoro’s arm.

“Oi! Stop kicking me!”

Sanji’s face was red as a cherry

“You’ll see Marimo! One of these days I'll take you off guard and leave you more than surprised.” Zoro smirked and stood up.

“You’ve succeeded only once with that”

“Huh?!” Sanji was confused.

“Nothing, stupid cook” Zoro walked to the stairs.

“Stupid Marimo...” Sanji said while scratching the back of his neck. He felt a weird itching on his foot and looked at it. “Yeah, whatever… I don’t give a fuck anym-“

 Zoro was interrupted by two arms on his shoulders and a blond guy clinging to his back with his legs around Zoro’s waist.

Sanji screamed and clung even harder to Zoro’s back.

“Kill it! Kill it! Kill that horrible thing!” He pointed to a big bug on the floor.

“What the fuck, cook?! Are you really afraid of a little-"

The huge bug released its wings and prepared to fly.

“Kill it!” Sanji held Zoro’s neck until the green haired man wasn’t able to breath.

“C-Cook! Let go of me!” He tried with all his strength to push the cook away, his effort was in vain, Sanji clung to him with such excessive force.

“Kill it! Ahh! Do something!”

“Stupid cook! It’s just a simple bug, stop screaming like that!” Zoro walked to the bug, carrying Sanji on his back and grabbed it, he opened the window and released it. “Happy?!”

Sanji was blushing, he was looking down at Zoro’s shoulder. God, the Moss-head will make fun of him for a long month… “Y-Yeah… Sorry…”

“Can you get off now?” Zoro asked, Sanji was still deep in his thoughts, his face was hot and blushing, making him hold Zoro tightly. “Oi cook…”

Now Sanji was thinking that he never held Zoro or something, they were always fighting with each other, if not, they were doing different things or chatting like normal friends. Even when he realized he had feelings for Zoro, he never did something like that, he just said the most stupid thing in his life and ran away, just to ignore him the next days until moving to France. That made him feel like a big idiot, but, a small part inside him was really happy, he was happy to see Zoro again, he was happy everything was “fine” after what happened in the past.

Zoro sighed loudly and went upstairs with Sanji on his back

“O-Oi Moss head, where are you going?” Sanji finally spoke. Zoro entered his room and threw himself into the bed, making the blond fall on top of him. “Marimo!”

“I’m tired, stupid dartboard. Shut up and sleep, you’re warm” Sanji pulled Zoro’s ear.

“Oi stupid Mari--" Zoro quickly took Sanji’s hand and in an accurate movement he put the blond under his arm.

“I took that stupid bug, at least let me enjoy this” Zoro said quietly getting closer to Sanji’s body.

“Huh?! Enjoy what?! You…Weird moss head” Sanji said, his face was burning.

“I already told you, you’re warm”

Sanji rolled his eyes and looked at Zoro, he was already sleeping, his face was looking more relaxed and his expression was softer than usual. Sanji felt some weight on his eyelids, he was tired too

“Shitty bastard”.

\---

The next morning Zoro and Sanji were still sleeping on the same bed, Luffy woke up early and ran to Zoro’s room.

“Zoro! Zoro! Zoro! Where’s Sanji?! I want breakfast! Breakfast!” He said while knocking the door.

“Shut up!” Sanji shouted while he opened his eyes and sat on the bed quickly.

“Oh! You’re there Sanji!” Luffy opened the door instantly and grinned “Food!”

Sanji sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes half closed and his hair was messy.

“Food?” He asked.

“Yeah! Food! Don’t be silly and give me food! Shishishishishi!” Sanji stood up and walked towards Luffy

“Food?!” He asked again, Luffy’s face was serious.

“Yeah, food”

Sanji kicked the boy out of the room and closed the door. “That damn brat… I need to sleep…”

“It’s already 8:00 am…” Zoro said scratching the back of his neck. “I slept well…”

Sanji glared at Zoro.

“You…! Idiot moss head! Why did you make me sleep here?!” Sanji put his face closed to Zoro’s

“Ohh, a spiral” Zoro said, looking at Sanji’s eyebrow.

“I’m asking you something!” Sanji yelled

“I’m not the idiot who gets easily scared of bugs” The moss man said, he yawned and poked Sanji’s eyebrow

“Oh, a perfect spiral” Sanji’s face turned red, not because he was ashamed, his face was like that because of the anger.

“Stop it!” He pulled Zoro’s hair, Zoro did the same with Sanji’s, it was their most ridiculous fight, insulting each other and pulling the other’s hair.

“Stupid Marimo!”

“Let me go! I need to get ready for work!” Zoro said and Sanji pulled his hair harder

“Aaghh!”

“Say you’re sorry!” Sanji shouted and Zoro pushed him with his foot

“Sorry? Never!”

After ten minutes, they were tired and stopped fighting, Sanji walked to the door and glared at Zoro.

“I’ll make breakfast… You go take a shower…”

“Huh?! I’ll exercise in about an hour…”

Sanji smiled at him but his face didn’t show any happiness.

“Do whatever you want, stinky bastard”

Zoro walked to him and approached Sanji’s ear.

“I’d like some eggs and bacon”

Sanji smiled and stepped on Zoro’s foot. After that Sanji got out and went to the kitchen.

After a while Zoro finished his breakfast and left, leaving Luffy and Sanji still eating at the table, minutes later, someone knocked at the door.

“Oh! Ace’s here!” Luffy shouted and ran to the door, he opened it and Ace showed up with a bright smile.

“Luffy!” Ace entered the house and looked at the table

“Food! I mean… Sanji! It’s been a long time!” He smiled at the blon.

“Yeah! You want to eat with us?” Ace nodded and sat next to Luffy.

“Ah, I almost forgot. Sabo is coming tomorrow, he’s staying for a month” Ace said and Luffy smiled

“Really?! That’s so cool!” The boy said.

“Maybe we can invite him for Zoro’s birthday party. You’re doing something next Friday, right?” Ace asked. Sanji glared at Ace when he heard that.

“Zoro’s Birthday?” The blond asked.

“Ah… really… If Torao and Sanji are not against it, we can do something here” Luffy said, looking at Sanji with a smile.

“So… Sanji?”

“W-Why would I be against it?” Sanji asked, looking at Luffy.

“You are always fighting” Ace points. “Hmm? Wait… I think I misheard something… Torao and Sanji?” Ace looked at Luffy with total displeasure.

“Huh? Yeah! Torao’s living with us since today!” Ace looked down and sighhed loudly.

“Torao…?” He made a pause and drank from his orange juice. “That Trafalgar guy?! Luffy! Why?!” Ace took Luffy’s shoulders and shook him violently.

“He needs to stay somewhere!” Luffy shouted trying to stop Ace but he shook him harder

“He could’ve asked his weird friends!” Ace's friend face was slightly red and Sanji was just looking at them without saying something.

“But I asked him first!” Luffy said.

“Why?!”

“Why not?!”

Sanji laughed at the two brothers and they stopped fighting. “What?!” “Nothing…” He lied and grinned.

After finishing their breakfast, Sanji was on the kitchen, washing the dishes. Luffy and Ace were at the living room, talking about Zoro’s birthday party.

Sanji looked at the two brothers with a little smirk on his face, until Luffy’s phone rang, he answered the call. “Hammock!” He sayid before running to his bedroom.

Ace looked at the stairs, waiting for Luffy to go upstairs and entering his bedroom.

“So… Sanji!” Ace walked at the kitchen and leaned on the breakfast bar.

“Hmm?”

“Everything’s fine living here?” Ace asked with a suspicious smile on his face

“Yeah, Why?”

“I was just wondering. Once you live with Luffy, your patience runs away” Ace said while looking at the blond.

“He’s a dumb guy, but I can handle it” The blond grinned and dried his hands with a towel.

When Ace went back to the living room Luffy was running downstairs with his bag and different clothes.

“Ahh I’m late! Ace! You can stay here until Marco comes. I forgot I had work today!” The boy said with a big smile on his face, Ace nodded and the hurried boy took his jacket from the closet next to the entrance and ran out of the house. “See ya, Sanji!”

After ace closed the door, Sanji went to the living room and sat on the sofa. Ace followed him and sat next to him.

“He really worries me…”

“Luffy?” Sanji asked

“No, he’s an idiot, and I know he is fine and that even if he’s a total dumbass, he can take care of himself… A little, but…” Ace took Sanji’s hands and put them together. “Please! Don’t let that Trafalgar get near him!”

“Uhh… Ace…” Sanji looked at their hands.

“What?” He asked and the blond looked at Ace’s face.

Ace was faking cry and Sanji was able to take his hands out of Ace’s.

“But what I wanted to tell you is that I’m worried about Zoro” Sanji opened his eyes wide in confusion the moment he heard that. “Why the marimo?”

“You don’t know?” Ace looked at the cook in the eyes “Once you guys graduated, he left the city and when he came back, his behavior changed a lot and his left eye was… you know…”

“Oh, that…” Sanji said and shook his head, trying to escape from the memories of the last two years.

They stayed in silence for a moment until Marco arrived to the house and knocked the door. Ace took his coat and opened the door. “Well, everyone’s fine after all!” Ace said and put on his coat. Marco looke at Sanji from the entrance and smiled

“Good morning, Sanji”

Sanji just nodded and waved at Marco with a smirk on his face. The two guys left and Sanji was alone at the living room, looking at the ceiling while exhaling the smoke of his cigarette.

When he went to Zeff’s house, he talked to the old man about working for a while at the baratie, just until he got all the money for his own restaurant. Zeff agreed, telling him that he had to start until Monday because he didn’t want a disaster at his restaurant the whole weekend, so no work until Monday was boring Sanji a lot.

The blond was sitting on the floor of the living room, watching a cooking show, cursing at the host every time he wasted food or did something wrong. He was all chilly until he felt a foul odor coming from one of the rooms.

“What the…?” He went upstairs and walked through the hall that connected the rooms. That smell was getting stronger every time he walked to Luffy’s and Zoro’s rooms.

“Huh?!”

He stared at one of the doors and covered his nose and mouth with his hand. Once the blond prepared himself mentally, he opened the door and got inside Luffy’s room. It was an indescribable scene, the blond was amazed by the tons of trash there. He was in shock, even though the room was dark, just by looking at it with the light coming from outside, he felt sick.

“Holy shit!” He said and realized he stopped holding his breath, the smell was the worst thing ever, Sanji screamed and threw himself out of the room, hitting his head on the wall, the door was still open and the smell was getting out of the room.

How could Law stand that smell last night?! The blond closed the door with a fast kick and ran to the bathroom, he was dizzy and he felt like throwing up.

“Shit!”

After throwing up, he took all the cleaning stuff out and began to clean Luffy’s room, trying to suppress the thought of him killing the boy.

“What the fuck is that?!” He screamed while getting away from a strange thing growing under Luffy’s bed. Even a dump was cleaner than Luffy’s room. His thoughts changed of direction, now to Zoro’s bedroom. The Marimo wasn’t responsible at all, just as Luffy.

Sanji trembled with horror just by thinking of it.

Once he finished cleaning Luffy’s room, he took the enormous garbage bags outside and sighed as hard as he could but he was interrupted when his cellphone rang. He looked at the screen, it was Luffy.

“You shitty---“

“Sanji! Uh… I’ll be late today because Shanks wants me to work until late so… maybe Torao will be there in a few hours…”

The blond sighed and tried to calm himself “Ok… I’ll help him” He said and scratched the back of his neck.

“Really?! Thank you!”

After finishing the call, Sanji entered the house and sat on the sofa, his stomach growled, reminding him that he spend the whole day cleaning Luffy’s room and he forgot to eat something. He stood up and went to the kitchen. Maybe a good dinner would make him feel better.

\----

Zoro arrived back from work at 5:30, he was tired and his arms felt heavy, he groaned while getting inside the house. He closed the door and mumbled some things, Sanji got out of the kitchen and glared at him.

“Marimo!”

“What now?!” Zoro asked.

“Try to win your dinner and clean your stupid room!”

Sanji said, pointing at him with a knife from the other side of the living room.

“Haah?! What the fuck, cook?!” Sanji ignored him and returned to the kitchen.

The smell of food was good, Zoro’s stomach growled and he made his way to his bedroom. If the food smelled like that then maybe he would like to do some housework.

When Sanji finished cooking, Zoro was cleaning the last parts of his room, he took all his dirty clothes on the floor and put them on a basket and all the stuff on the floor was now in a better place. Sanji got out of the kitchen and made his way to Zoro’s room, he stood at the entrance, leaning on the door frame.

Zoro was on his bed, he covered his eyes with his hand and he was breathing heavily. Sanji sighed silently and walked directly to Zoro without making noise, he leaned close to Zoro’s face and poked his hand with his finger.

“Marimo…” he whispered, getting close to him, Zoro blushed and tried to hide it under his hand.

Zoro put his hand away and took Sanji’s arm.

“Stupid cook!” He said and pushed Sanji to the floor. “I hope my efforts gave a positive result…!”

“Yeah, dinner's ready!” Sanji said and smiled, he sat on the floor and fixed his hair. “I never thought of you cleaning your bedroom…” He said and faked tears. “I’m so proud of you, stupid national treasure”

“Shut up!” Zoro blushed “I’m hungry, stupid cook!”

“Law’s coming soon, so let’s wait until he comes”

“Shit…” Sanji frowned and saw Zoro’s red eye. He stood up with a little smirk on his face.

Zoro sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Sanji walking to the nearest chest of drawers and opening one of them.

“What are you doing, shitty cook?!” The blond ignored him, he took out a lens case and threw it to Zoro.

“You’re tired, take that contact lense out and use your shitty glasses” He said trying not to face Zoro. Of course he wasn’t going to show that he was worried.

“I don’t like them, idiot cook” Zoro muttered

“Oi, don’t be stupid! I think you look good with those glasses, so don’t be an idiot and put them on” Zoro blushed and groaned like a child, then he went to the bathroom.

Sanji walked out of the room and grinned.

“I’ll make some tea, hurry up bastard!”

He went to prepare some tea, Zoro was still on the bathroom, looking at himself on the mirror. He always looked kind of different every time he used glasses but it surprised him when he heard the cook liked that.

“Agh! Stupid swirly!”

\-------

Law on his way to the house, Rosinante was driving, even though Law was thinking of how to convince Luffy to let him sleep on the other room he didn’t go to a conclusion because of his panic at Rosinante driving, he was waiting for the big guy to hit someone or crash.

“Hey, don’t be so dramatic Law! I’m good at this!” Rosinante turned to face him and grinned.

“Don’t stare at me and look forward!”

“Oh come on! I haven’t crashed!

 

After an hour, they were in front of the house, Rosinante parked next to Sanji’s car and got out of it with Law.

“See?! I didn’t crash! Don’t you think I’m great?!” Rosinante asked and Law smirked. Rosinante tried to reach Law’s head but he dodged it.

“Oi, stop!”

“Come on! It’s going to be a long time without you!” Rosinante said with a sad face.

“It’s your fault, you wanted to work at another country!” Law said with an angry face and Rosinante groaned. “Oi, don’t make those weird noises…” Law said glaring at him.

“I know you’ll miss me” Rosinante said with a big smile, so full of himself.

“I want to stay with you!” Rosinante shouted and carried Law on his back immediately.

“Oi! Put me down! Corazon!” Rosinante complained making a weird noise and ran through the street.

“No! I want to carry you like the old times!” He ran faster, when he felt tired he began to walk and breathe “You’re so light! Are you sure you’re eating well?!” Law blushed

“Haah?! Shut up!” Law said, holding on to Rosinante. The big guy could feel a smile on Law’s face.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Law asked and Rosinante smiled.

“Yeah, I can take care of myself! Who took care of you when you were a sick, grumpy little boy?”

“Are you serious?”

“Oi! I was good even though it was the first time you got sick!”

“Who took care of who?!” Law shouted.

“Just because I’m clumsy it doesn’t mean I wasn’t able to take care of you!” Rosinante replied. “But I’ll be fine… don’t worry…”

Law rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Who’s worried? I don’t want the insurance company to be mad at me.”

Rosinante laughed and walked to the car.

“Oi, put me do—“ The big man tripped and fell with Law “Aagh! Corazon!”

Law was on the floor, fixing his hair.

“Sorry!” Rosinante laughed and reached Law’s head, he ruffled his hair and smiled.“Oi, Law!” He said with joy.

“What?!”

“I love you!” Rosinante said and Law’s face was a darker layer of red. That made the man laugh.

“Shut up!”

“Come on, let’s go get your stuff and say hi to your weird friends”

\---

Sanji was watching through the window, Zoro was next to him smiling at them.

“Too bad Luffy’s not here, he missed something funny” Zoro said and Sanji nodded.

“That guy’s so clumsy…!” The blond said while staring at them with a smile on his face and Zoro laughed.

\---

After Law and Rosinante knocked at the door, they went in and left Law’s stuff on the empty room.

“If you want, we can wait for Luffy and have dinner together” Sanji suggested and Rosinante nodded.

“We have to wait for Luffy?!” Zoro protested and Sanji kicked his leg.

“Shut your hole!” Sanji shouted and Rosinante stared at them with his eyes wide open.

“Nice housemates” he said sarcastically.

“I’m here!” Luffy entered the house in great haste. “I hope I’m not late for dinner shishishishishi!”

\--

Once they started dinner, Rosinante fell when he tried to sit at the table, Luffy laughed at him and said he liked him, Law yelled at both of them and Zoro laughed.

The whole dinner was full of Luffy making jokes and Rosinante having some accidents with the hot food, making the strawhat boy laugh and Law hitting him on the back for being so clumsy, of course, there were some fights between Zoro and Sanji, the two guys were fighting about the food and Sanji’s eyebrow, something that made Sanji explode and yell at the marimo for being an idiot. Rosinante and Luffy were making jokes about Law. Even Luffy went to the closet at the entrance and took out Law’s hat, he put it on and imitated him easily, Rosinante laughed.

Luffy was having fun mocking the others, he put his hair backwards and closed his left eye. He mimicked Zoro, the other guys laughed, except for Zoro, who punched Luffy on the head. Sanji started making fun of him and they began to fight again. While they were poking each other’s foreheads, Luffy made a funny impression of Sanji, Zoro and the others laughed and Sanji pulled Luffy’s hair.

While they were eating, Rosinante burned himself with some tea, he spitted it and Luffy laughed.

“This guy’s so funny!” Luffy said between laughs.

Sanji could notice a little smirk on Law’s face and Zoro smiling at them, he was having fun, just like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Yay!


	10. Some things are better left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another normal day, counting the days until Zoro's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit short, but I was in a lack of inspiration. It's just the continuation of the dinner and a normal day. The next chapter will be a little bit longer, so don't worry, since I started my japanese classes I had to study so I had no time.
> 
> I was in a sea of LawLu ideas while writing this, I'm so sorry. But there will be more Zosan on the next episodes!

After two long hours of having fun at the table, the guys finished eating. Rosinante was sitting next to Law and Luffy at the living room, Zoro was sitting on the floor and Sanji was washing the dishes.  
That funny night passed so fast, all of them were sitting on the living room, talking about what they did the last two years, except for Law, Zoro and Sanji, that last one tried not to remember something about his horrible job at France and his Tranny friends. Law, who was only listening while reading his book, was leaning on Rosinante, who was trying to light up a cigarette. Luffy was talking about some work with a guy named Rayleigh and a funny friend that Law knew back then, her name was Hancock.  
After a while, Zoro was drinking a beer and Sanji was smoking while looking to the ceiling. Law closed his book loudly, making a face. Of course it was Luffy’s fault. He and Rosinante were making fun of him. Luffy was poking his cheek and Rosinante was laughing. Law made a face and Rosinante smiled at him, something that made Law soften his expression, but he was angry after all…  
“Shut up!” He yelled and the two guys laughed. Sanji was looking at them and joined them, laughing at Law who was making another weird face while Rosinante pinched his cheek.  
“Come on! Smile!” Rosinante said and Luffy laughed.  
“Don’t touch me!”  
Zoro stood up and threw his empty beer can, he looked at the cook, sitting on the floor and sat next to him.  
“Stupid cook, you’re not saying anything. You always take the opportunity and make fun of me, you’re really weird”  
Sanji turned around to look at him and smiled. “So the Marimo is a big masochist, huh?! Do you want to be insulted?! Or maybe I can kick your ass!” Zoro made a face and hit the cook on the shoulder, the blond tried to kick him but he dodget it.  
“Shitty cook!” Zoro said and Sanji tried to kick him again, still sitting on his place “Shut up! Marimo!”  
Zoro growled “Shut up, question!”  
“Question?! How could that be an insult?! Moss head!”  
“It’s your weird eyebrow, shut your hole!”  
“I see, so you are just trying to tease me. You stupid… stupid…!”  
“What?!”  
“You stupid permanent blink!” 

The other guys laughed, even Law, who tried to cover his face with his book. Zoro blushed and hit the cook on the head, after a minute the two guys were kicking and biting each other, rolling through the living room’s floor. Rosinante stood up and smiled at them “Well, I should be going… I need some sleep” He said and Law followed him “I’ll take you home” He said and looked at Luffy “Strawhat-ya, give me your key so I can come later”  
“Oh yeah! I forgot to make a copy for you! Shishishishi, here!” Luffy gave him the key and smiled. Zoro and Sanji were still fighting at the floor, Law and Rosinante already left and Luffy looked at them while laughing. “I’ll go to my room! If Law comes, tell him the other room is dirty!”  
The two dorks stopped and stared at Luffy. “Why?” Both asked at the same time.  
Luffy grinned “All the times he slept at my house or when he stayed here I used to wake up in the middle of the night and shove bread on his mouth but I always fail and wake him up. He always pushes me and takes my bed so I have to sleep on the floor” Luffy’s expression darkened “I won’t fail this time!”  
“What?” Sanji asked and Zoro sighed. “You know that’s weird, right?” He said and Sanji nodded “Now I know why Law was so afraid of sleeping in your room…”  
“Whatever!” Luffy laughed and went upstairs, leaving the two guys alone at the living room, an akward silence filled the room, Sanji was looking at Zoro from the corner of his eye.  
“So… it’s going to be your birthday…”  
“Huh?!”  
“Next week, ace told me” The blond scratched his head.  
“Oh, yeah”  
“What happened to your eye?”  
“I was training with some guy and had an accident. Don’t tell anyone, I always come up with a new story”  
“Huh?!”  
“It’s a funny way to scare children” Zoro grinned and Sanji kicked him “What the fuck, shitty Marimo?! You can scare anyone just by looking at them!”  
“Yeah, but at least they won’t make fun of me because of some curly eyebrows”  
“Shut up!”  
Zoro laughed and stood up, he took out his glasses and went upstairs “Good night”. The cook was left alone at the living room, looking at the window. After half an hour, Law returned and sat on the couch next to Sanji. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
“Luffy said he’s waiting for you”  
“Huh?”  
Sanji smiled and made his way to the stairs, he was tired after the cleaning day Luffy gave him. Law sighed and gave up, going upstairs with Sanji and going to Luffy’s room.  
“Torao!” Luffy shouted and jumped from his bed to hugh him tightly. “I-I can’t breathe! Let me go!” Sanji laughed and went to his room.  
Sanji went to his room and sat on his bed. He was tired but he knew he had to unpack some things before going to bed.  
He took out a photo of him with Zeff and put him next to his bed, once he took out some other things from a box, he found a photo album, it wasn’t just an album, he had some highschool photos there, most of them with all the crew and some with the girls.  
He found a small picture of him and Zoro and smiled at it. He put the photos again inside the album and put it on the box, after that, he changed his clothes and went to sleep.  
\--  
The day was really cold, Sanji was at his room, trying to look for some warm clothes, he heard someone getting up early, so he decided to get out of his room and make breakfast. When he got out of there, he found Law looking at a book and frowning.  
“Good Morning…” Law said when he felt Sanji’s presence next to him.  
“Good morning” Sanji said and looked at him. He was shirtless and showing all his tattoos, something that surprised Sanji. “How can you stand this cold?!” He asked and Trafalgar smirked “I don’t know”  
Sanji frowned and made his way to the kitchen, he washed his hands and started cooking.  
“Coffee?” Sanji said, pointing at the coffee machine. “Sure”  
Sanji poured some coffee on a cup and gave it to Law. After that, they remained in silence, Law finished his coffee and went upstairs, leaving Sanji alone at the kitchen.  
\---  
Zoro woke up to the smell of pancakes, he sat on the edge of his bed and scratched his head. He was too tired to put on his contact, so he took out his glasses and went downstairs, he found Sanji cooking. He immediately ran to the breakfast bar and took a sit to watch the cook. That was something Zoro really enjoyed, it wasn’t like he was going to tell the cook but he liked to see Sanji’s knife skills.  
“What do you want, Zoro?” Sanji asked without turning around.  
“Huh? So I can’t sit here?”  
“It’s not that, but stop staring at me”  
“Shitty cook…” Zoro sighed and stood up. He took an empty cup and filled it with coffee.  
Again, they were in silence for a while, until Zoro finally said something.  
“What are you doing today, Cook?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I need to get one of my swords repaired, so I need to go to a special place near the center”  
“And why does that have to do something with me?”  
“I... Well… You know what? Nothing” Zoro walked to the living room and turned on the TV.  
“If you want me to go with you, it’s fine.” Sanji said. Maybe it could help him to get some ideas for Zoro’s birthday present. Zoro nodded and Sanji grinned.  
After a while Luffy woke up and Law went downstairs with him, Luffy was smiling like a child and running to the table. “Food! Sanji! Food!”  
“Shut up! You woke up a minute ago and now you want to eat?!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Go wash your hands, shitty boy!” He yelled and Luffy groaned “But I want to eat!”  
“Go wash your fucking hands!”  
“Strawhat-ya, obey your mom” Law said, trying to hide his smile with his book.  
“What did you say, shitty Torao…?”  
Law showed him his middle finger without looking at him and Zoro laughed. Another one trying to tease the blond.  
\---  
After breakfast, Luffy was changing his clothes and law was outside the house, he was calling someone, by the tone of his voice, Sanji knew it was Rosinante. Zoro was watching TV and Sanji was smoking at the terrace. His phone rang and he looked at the screen. It was a message from Ivankov, his tranny friend who gave him a not too good work back in France.  
Sanji unlocked the screen and looked at the message. Ivankov was asking him about a photo. When Sanji looked at it, Zoro was behind him, getting closer to him to look at his phone.  
Sanji felt his presence and blocked his phone, Zoro only got a look at it but it was more than enough to look at the blond and making a face.  
“Oi cook, don’t watch that kind of perverted things at the terrace!”  
“What are you talking abo--…” Right, Zoro thought of something different. “Shut up, moss head!”  
“Perverted cook…”  
“Don’t call me like that!”  
“Whatever, Let’s go… Perverted cook!”  
“Shut up!”  
“What? You’re not coming with me?”  
“Oh, yeah…”  
Sanji took his jacket and went outside with Zoro, he waved at Law and walked to his car. “Come on, Marimo” Zoro looked at him and made a face, he got inside the car and Sanji smiled. “Come on Marimo, don’t act like that, let’s enjoy this Sunday.  
“Whatever…”  
Sanji sighed and drove through the streets. Zoro looked at Sanji and blushed. His blond hair moving with the wind and shining brightly as the sun. Sanji turned to look at him and gave him a warm smile. Zoro looked at his eyes, how could his eyes be so blue? Those eyes reminded him of the sea. Sanji looked forward again and began to hum a song, Zoro closed his eyes and smirked a little. Even if he didn’t admit that he was happy that the cook was there with him, he enjoyed every single moment there with Sanji.  
\-----  
Sanji parked on the street and the two guys went to the store Zoro wanted, they waited until his sword was repaired and after that, they walked through the street looking for some weird stuff to buy.  
While they were at a store, Sanji could notice two earrings on Zoro’s ear, when he finally realized why he put attention to them, he poked Zoro on the shoulder.  
“Oi, where’s the other earring?”  
“Huh?”  
“You usually have three, don’t you?”  
“What are you talking about?! I have three!”  
Zoro touched his ear and noticed the missing earring, he looked everywhere at the store but he couldn’t find it.  
“Fuck!”  
“What?” Sanji asked.  
“I lost it… Damn it!”  
“Maybe it fell when we walked through the streets”  
Zoro went out of the store and ran through the previous streets, looking for his earring. Sanji stared at him from the entrance of the store and sighed.  
\---  
Zoro sat down on the stairs of a fountain, he looked at the floor and touched his ear. Maybe it was just a simple earring, but he felt different without it and he had no time –and money- to buy another one.  
“Oi, Marimo” Sanji called from the other side of the fountain and walked to Zoro. He sat next to him and took out a cigarette from his pocket. Zoro didn’t answer, he stood at the floor while making a face.  
“Oi, if you’re going to be like this all day, let’s go back home” Sanji said and Zoro nodded. “I’m hungry” He said and Sanji smiled. “I’ll make something delicious!” Zoro looked at him and grinned, Sanji felt his heart stop.  
“You know, cook? This reminds me of the old times…”  
\----  
When they got home, Law and Luffy were sleeping on the couch, Luffy was on top of Law, Sanji laughed and tried to cover them with a blanket.  
“I-I’m not sleeping…” Law said with an exhausted voice.  
“Then get out of the couch?”  
“He’s so heavy”  
“How can he be heavy?! He’s just a little kid compared to you!”  
Zoro sat down on the floor and looked at them.  
“Just carry him, Torao”  
Luffy was smiling, he hugged Law and laughed. “Meat! Here you are!”  
“O-Oi! I can’t breathe!”  
Zoro laughed and Sanji looked at Luffy, apparently he was dreaming with a big portion of meat.  
“Let me go!”  
“How did he end up there?”  
“He has a thing for falling on top of me…”  
Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and then they glared at Law.  
“Yeah...“ They said at the same time and smiled.  
“O-Oi!”  
\---  
Sanji couldn’t stop to look at Zoro, something that made the green man upset. He couldn’t stop thinking about something for a present for the Marimo but every time he was about to think about it, Luffy or Law interrupted his thoughts.  
“Usopp is coming tonight!” Luffy shouted with a big smile on his face.  
“Hmm? Usopp?” Sanji asked.  
“He is coming with chopper and Nami” Luffy grinned.  
“N-Nami Swan?!”  
“And here comes the perverted curly…” Zoro says.  
“Shut your hole!”  
Zoro took him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer. “What did you say?!”  
“You heard me!” Sanji pushed his face and Zoro growled. The blonde pushed him harder but the marimo was stepping on Sanji’s foot.  
“Shishishishishi! Sanji! Iva says that he wants to offer you a job!” Luffy said, checking his cellphone.  
“Never!”  
“Why?! He’s so cool!”  
“Cool my ass!”  
Zoro and Law stared at them with serious faces.  
“Who’s Iva?” Zoro asked curiously  
“One of my… acquaintances at France, I… worked with him for a while…” Sanji looked anywhere but to Zoro’s eyes.  
“And why Luffy knows him?”  
“He works with my dad, shishishishi” Sanji sighed but his relaxed expression disappeared when Luffy laughed harder. “I got some photos of Sanji at France!”  
His eyes widened and the color of his face disappeared completely, every single trace of peace and happiness was gone.  
“No! Luffy!”  
“Oh, I want to see…” Zoro said and went to the living room with Luffy.  
“Luffy! No, please!” Sanji tried to stop Zoro from watching the phone but when he saw he opportunity, he took Luffy’s phone and looked at the photos.  
Some of them were photos of Sanji using a small dress and some stilettos, there was a picture of Sanji using just some black panties, stockings and a garter belt with cat ears and climbing a pole.  
Another one was a picture of Sanji with a big shirt and pink high heel shoes, he was using bunny ears. He was smiling at whoever took the photo, something that made the picture look greater. He looked more adorable back then because he was scrawny and he had just a bit of facial hair. He looked at another photo, he was using red lipstick, fake eyelashes and hair extensions. He was looking serious while sitting on a couch, and he looked amazing with a black pencil skirt and a beautiful coat that covered his lack of boobs.  
“Holy shit…!”  
“Wha--?” Law looked at the phone from behind and his eyes widened, he looked at Sanji and then at the phone and repeated that for a while. “U—Uh…” He shook his head and walked away from him.  
“D-Don’t talk Torao.”  
“I won’t”  
The blond deleted all the pictures and Gave Luffy his phone back.  
“Oi! I haven’t seen them!”  
“And you won’t!”  
“Iva will send me more”  
“Oh, really? Then I hope he feeds you for a long, too long year…”  
“W-Wha---?!”  
“Oh, you really think I’ll be happy if you do that?”  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” The boy said immediately and Zoro stared at them without knowing what they were talking about.  
“I didn’t know you liked that kind of stuff, black-ya”  
“I hate that kind of stuff!”  
“What kind of stuff?!” Zoro asked.  
“Shut up!”  
“Haah?!”  
After another try, Zoro gave up asking and went to take a nap at his bedroom. Sanji started making dinner and Luffy was running through the garden. Law was able to avoid the boy and started studying at the living room.  
After a while, Luffy went inside the house and looked at Law, who fell asleep while reading a big book, he went to the kitchen and looked at Sanji cooking.  
“Woah… It smells so good!” Luffy said and Sanji smiled. Even though the boy was a nuisance, Sanji liked him because he never failed to make him feel like the best chef around the world. A lot of people has complimented the food, but Luffy complimenting his food like that made him feel a lot like the first time Zeff did it. Fine, maybe just for this time Luffy can try it.  
“Luffy, I need your opinion” He took a small piece of meat with a fork and Luffy ran through the kitchen to look at him.  
“Oh my god, really?!” Luffy asked and Sanji nodded. The boy immediately opened his mouth, Sanji fed him and both of them smiled.  
“Delicious!” Luffy started crying and Sanji laughed. “I want more!” Luffy tried to take another piece of meat but Sanji kicked him out of the kitchen.  
“It was too good to be real” Luffy said, putting his hat on. “Torao!” He ran to the sleeping man and jumped on top of him.  
“Aaaghh!”  
Sanji was smiling, he already knew what to buy for a present for Zoro’s birthday. He just hoped to have time to buy it.


	11. Arabesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another "Normal" day of Sanji starting his new life, living on the same place as Zoro.  
> Zoro's birthday is getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally able to upload this! I'm sorry... it is so bad written, my eyes hurt. I've been really sick these days, to the point where I can't even stand up, so writing isn't one of my options. but I'll finally upload this! AND I CANT WAIT TO FINISH NEXT CHAPTER, IT'LL BE GREAT!

Once Sanji finished preparing the meal, they just had to wait until Nami, Usopp and Chopper arrived.  
He was surprised to see the little boy all grown up but still so cute, Nami’s hair was longer and she looked even better than before, Sanji immediately noticed that her breasts grew a lot, something that made him blush and try to hug her but he ran to talk to Luffy, so he hit the wall, Usopp’s hair was longer too and he had more muscles than before, he looked more masculine.  
“N-Nami swan!” Sanji said full of joy.  
“Yes?”  
“You look amazing!”  
Nami laughed and smiled at the blonde. “Thank you”  
Nami was talking to Law and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing in the garden, Zoro woke up and went to the living room. Nami was sitting next to Law and Sanji was offering her a cup of tea, he made a face at them and growled.

 

“Zoro!” Nami shouted and waved at him with a big smile on her face. “It’s been so long! How are you?!” Zoro looked at her. “Fine?” Well… That was a short answer…  
“Oi, stupid Moss head! Give her a proper answer!”  
“It’s ok Sanji” Nami smiled “I know how he is. Right Zoro?! You still owe me a lot of money!”  
“Shut up!” He yelled and Sanji kicked him. “Stupid Marimo!”  
“Shitty cook!” They started to fight again and Nami sighed. Law was gone, he was talking with Chopper about medical stuff. The young guy was amazed at Law’s knowledge and Law seemed to be surprised at such a cute person.  
“Sanji! I’m hungry!” Luffy shouted “Me too! Sanji!” Usopp said after him and both of them went inside the house to chase the blond chef.  
“Leave me alone!”  
\------  
At dinner, everyone except for Law and Zoro complimented Sanji’s food, He was happy to see his friends act like that. Being with Nami again brought back some memories to Sanji, some of them were more unwanted ones more than good ones.  
\--  
Zoro had the same thoughts as him, he was looking at the cook from the corner of his eye, Sanji noticed him and made a face.  
Since Sanji was back, they never talked about what happened some time ago, they started living like the old times and even if some times Sanji felt uncomfortable next to Zoro, he knew they were friends, even if they kissed or even if Sanji had feelings for him back then. He expected Zoro to be more indifferent with him, but he was the same grumpy bastard with green hair he remembered.

* * *

  
After chatting a bit and finishing their dinner, Nami was showing Luffy some things of her work, he wasn’t putting attention but he was happy to meet with his friends again. Law and Chopper were still talking about medical school and some other things. Chopper was praising Law most of the time, something that nearly made the black haired guy smile.  
Zoro fell asleep on the couch and Sanji was smoking again at the terrace, even though Nami told him the smoke won’t bother her, he insisted on smoking outside. Zoro opened and eye and looked at everyone, he noticed the cook was gone, so he got up and walked to the terrace, without the others noticing.  
“Smoking that shit again?” He asked and Sanji groaned.  
“Shut up, don’t make me talk about your drinking habits” The cook said and let out the smoke on Zoro’s face. The green man coughed and stepped away a little.  
“Shitty cook” He said and Sanji smirked a little.  
Like always, an awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Zoro crossed his arms and stood next to the cook, looking at the night sky.  
“I thought you two would be acting all lovely and weird”  
“Huh?! What the fuck are you talking about?!”  
“I’m talking about Nami and You!” Zoro said while blushing a little and Sanji’s eyes widened.  
“W-Well…”  
Zoro hid a smirk and Sanji sighed, he ruffled Zoro’s hair and smiled widely.  
“You’re weird moss head” The blond said and Zoro looked at him, the moonlight shining on his blue eyes, making them even more beautiful than before, his white skin looking perfect and his blond hair shining just like every day. The cook still had his hand on Zoro’s hair and Zoro didn’t do anything to stop him, he was fine with the cook doing that.  
Sanji finally took his hand out and went inside the house.  
“Nami swan!”  
“Agh! I forgot you’re the same idiot as always!”  
“Shut up!”  
The blond ran away from Zoro and the green man was left alone at the terrace, looking at the moon and touching his hair.  
“Ughh…”

* * *

  
Luffy fell asleep on Law’s legs but even though the Doctor always said the young boy was a nuisance he didn’t try to take Luffy away from him. Law was leaning on the back of the couch, resting his right hand on the sleeping boy’s shoulder and his left hand on the side.  
Chopper left early and Nami, Usopp and Sanji were at the dining room talking.

  
“So… why did you two fight back then?” Nami said in a low voice, getting closer to Sanji.  
“Oh yeah! I want to know too!”  
“Hah?”  
Usopp and Nami made a face.  
“You know what we’re talking about. You had a fight with Zoro before our graduation. It looked like you guys were hanging together pretty well but… One day you didn’t even talk to each other!”  
“What happened back then?” Usopp asked and Sanji sighed after that, closing his eyes and trying to think of an answer.  
“Nothing important, really. You know he is an idiot and I can’t handle his stupid way to be”  
“Well…”  
“Come on Usopp, tell me another reason to start a fight with him”  
Nami nodded and stayed quiet, she was looking at Sanji with a serious face, after a while, she finally spoke.  
“His birthday is coming, right?”  
“Yeah, why?” Usopp asked.  
“You should give him a present! I think everything’s fine now that you stopped ignoring each other and you’re living together.”  
“Hmm…”  
“Hey, it’s not that difficult to find a decent present for a guy like him! Just give him a bottle of whatever is strong enough to send him to bed and a birthday card he will never read.”  
Usopp laughed at that.  
“Plant food sounds better” Sanji said and Nami laughed.

  
They stopped laughing when they saw Law carrying Luffy on his back.  
“Huh? What are you doing, Law?”  
“I’ll throw him from the balcony” Law’s face darkened and Sanji opened his eyes like plates. “Just kidding, we’re going to sleep” Law smirked and sighed. He finally made a move to walk upstairs but he stopped when he felt Luffy biting his shoulder.  
“W-What the hell?! Don’t bite me!”  
“Meat! So delicious!” The boy said in his sleep.  
“Agh! This is why I don’t like to carry him! He’s so heavy!” Law hurried to go upstairs and the other guys stayed quiet while watching the “show”. Until they heard a door closing.  
“What are those two?” Nami asked with confusion in her face.  
“It seems they are just a pair of weird guys” Sanji answered and Usopp nodded.  
“That guy Torao is the weirdest”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, Luffy is just an idiot”

* * *

 

The three of them laughed the whole night until Usopp and Nami left. Sanji was cleaning the kitchen until he heard a weird noise upstairs. He finished and went upstairs, just to find Zoro’s face on the floor.  
“What the—“  
“Ugh…”  
“Oi, Luffy, Zoro! What the fuck are you two doing?!”  
“Man, I was just joking~!” –Luffy said, trying to get up.  
Law showed his middle finger and closed the door. Sanji was looking at the boy trying to open it again but the great doctor locked it.  
“Come on! Torao!”  
“W-What did you do, Luffy?”  
Zoro was still on the floor, blocking Sanji’s way, the blond looked at him and stepped on top of him.  
“You’re in my way, moss head”  
Luffy knocked the door again but Law was already asleep.  
“Come on! Torao!”  
“What did you do?”  
Luffy looked at him with surprise.  
“N-Nothing~ Nothing at all~!”  
“Don’t lie!”  
“I just forced him to eat bread! I want to sleep!”  
Sanji touched the bridge of his nose, his head was hurting and the boy just kept on screaming.  
“You… Stupid cook!” - Zoro shouted and punched him on the stomach.  
“Idiot moss head!”  
“Why did you do that?!”  
“You were on my way, you idiot!”  
“And why did you decide to walk on me?!”  
“And why no— oh, you’re bleeding…” Sanji pointed at Zoro’s forehead.  
“Don’t change the subject here! Of course I’m not bleeding!”  
“No, Zoro, you’re bleeding.” Luffy pointed at him too, a serious expression was placed on his face instead of the usual one.  
“Are you gonna die?!” The boy cried.  
“What?! I am not blee—What the fuck?! This is your fault, you dumbass!” –He shouted at Luffy while looking at the blood on his hand.  
“Oi! It’s not my fault! You were on my way when Law threw me out of the room! I want to sleep on my room! Torao, Open the door! Open it!”  
Law shouted from the other side of the door and opened it, he took Luffy from the shirt and pulled him inside as fast as he could.  
“Oi! Torao! O-Oi!” The boy shouted when the door closed.  
“There’s nothing to do here…” The cook said, looking at the door.  
“Yeah…”  
“You’re still bleeding…”  
“Oh… yeah… it’s nothing.”  
“Come on!” Sanji took Zoro by the hand and walked to the stairs. “Let’s go put something on that before it gets infected”  
“O-Oi!”  
“Come on! Don’t be an idiot!”  
They went downstairs, Sanji forced Zoro to sit on the couch.  
“Hey, it’s fine! I’ll just go wash it!” The greenhaired man said, trying to get up.  
“Oi! Don’t touch it, idiot!” Sanji shouted, grabbing his arm to stop Zoro from touching it.  
“Come on! It’s fine!”  
“Just let me take care of it!”  
Sanji grabbed a gauze and tried to clean the blood on Zoro’s forehead, as soon as he got closer to Zoro, the green haired man tried to stop him immediately.  
“Oi! Stop!”  
“Just let me clean it! Don’t move, stupid mosshead!”  
“O-Oi!” Zoro shouted and grabbed Sanji’s arm, pulling him closer.  
Their faces were so close that Sanji could felt Zoro’s breath, it took a long time for them to come back to reality, Sanji shook his head and looked at him in the eyes.  
“Stupid marimo!” He said putting his hand on Zoro’s face and pushing him away.  
“Agh!”  
Sanji kicked him and Zoro fell down.  
“Now let me clean it!”  
“Just stop it!”  
“No, you stop it! Let me clean it!” He kicked Zoro on the stomach and the other guy screamed.  
Sanji bent on his knees and smiled, looking at Zoro’s face turning red, just like a tomato.  
“Hey, can I take care of it now?”  
The marimo didn’t answer, he just sat on the floor and looked at the cook, Sanji took it as a yes and cleaned the blood with another gauze, after that, he put something on the wound.  
Sanji smiled and Zoro huffed, he looked at Sanji and smiled.  
“Worried about me, cook?”  
“As if!”  
Zoro laughed and grabbed the cook’s hand.  
“Hey, don’t try to hide it, I know you were worried about me” He said and the blond blushed.  
“Marimo…”  
“Come on! You just need to admit it!”  
“Admit it my ass!” He kicked Zoro on the leg and stood up as fast as he could. “You’re being a total idiot!” He kicked the marimo again, time after time.  
“Oi! Stop it!”  
Zoro stood up and pushed Sanji to the floor with all his strength, both of them were on the floor, Zoro on top of him, trying to stop the blond from kicking.  
“Get off of me!” The blond shouted.  
“Shut up!” The two dorks heard a third voice next to them.  
“Hey, if you’re going to do that kind of stuff, at least do it in your bedroom, we’re trying to sleep!” Trafalgar said, holding a glass of water, he was shirtless and showing all his heart themed tattoos. Even though he was an amazing doctor, he had a lot of tattoos, something that amazed Sanji the most.  
“We’re not doing that kind of---! How could you say that?!”  
“Hey, Strawhat-ya and I are trying to sleep! Just shut the fuck up!”  
Law started to make his way upstairs. Zoro and Sanji could hear him cursing every single thing on his way.

* * *

  
As soon as Zoro goes to his room, Sanji is thinking about Zoro’s birthday present more and more, maybe his friends are right and he needs to buy Zoro something.  
Just as fast as a bullet, an idea comes to his mind and he smiles. **Next week will be fantastic.**


	12. Adagietto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues with a little surprise flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! after... a long time... Sorry! I had some problems lately and I was really busy with my exams, I even thought of uploading a new chapter before christmas... But at least there's a new chapter for new year's eve! (I was out of ideas,too... It took me two months to think of something great for this chapter because I was thinking about the greatest chapters that will come after this, hahaha...)
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope there's still someone who reads this... x)

Zoro looked at himself on the mirror, his earring was lost and buying another one wasn’t an option, he sighed and looked for it for a moment, then he went to sleep.

While everyone was sleeping, Sanji was walking through the house,he went upstairs, looking at Zoro’s room door.

“Damn it…!”

“Shut up!”  Trafalgar shouts just from the other side of Luffy’s room door.

“Shut up, Torao!”

Sanji heard a pillow being thrown to Trafalgar and he smiled at it. Then he thinks some sleep will make him feel better.

* * *

“Sanji! Sanji! Where’s breakfast?!”

“Cook!”

“Shut up!”

He can hear everyone arguing about breakfast, there’s a lot of noise… Wait… Are they inside his room?

“Aaaagh!” He wakes up shouting because of Luffy throwing himself on top of him.

“Sanji! I’m hungry!”

“Luffy… I’ll kill you!”

“At least cook something before you kill me!” The boy says and rushes out of the room.

“Agh!”

“I’ll go to work, see you soon.” Law says and goes out of the room, following the boy.

That leaves Zoro and Sanji on the same room, and that’s when Sanji groans and throws himself to the bed again.

“Oi, cook. Don’t you have work today?”

“I ask you the same, idiot marimo…”

“Well… I’m free this morning, but you’re late.”

“What?!”

“Yeah… Look at your clock, it’s 10:00 AM…”

“What?! Fuck! I need to shower!”

He’s soon running out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, grabbing a new suit from his closet and a perfect shirt and it looks like nothing bothers him just until the towel falls to the floor and he’s showing his naked ass to a blushing Zoro who’s sitting on his bed and looking at him, his face turns red and he looks at the towel on the floor.

“Whaa—!”

“Tow… Uh…”

“O-Oi! Get out! What are you looking at?!”

“Th…The towel!” He says pointing at the floor

“You… Perverted asshole!”

“Oh, so the human eyebrow calls me a pervert!”

“Get the fuck out of here!”

“Haaah?!”

“What?! Are you going to look at me while I’m naked?! You perverted moss head!”

“I-I… Idiot cook! You’re still without the towel. Who’s the pervert here?!”

“Get out!”

“Argh! You idiot!”

“Stupid Neanderthal! Do me a favor and do the same as always… Get lost!”

“Fuck you!”

\--

After an awful morning, he rushes out of the house trying to avoid Luffy and his enormous appetite  goes directly to work.

“Why are you laughing Zoro?”

“Hmmm? Nothing, Luffy, Wanna go out for breakfast?”

“Yeah! But seriously, stop laughing!”

\------

 After running a lot of streets because "using the car was going to be a bad idea", Sanji runs to the entrance of the Baratie with his hair even messier than when he woke up. He stops a little to breathe and he can see Zeff opening the doors.

“Oh, so you’re early, eggplant.”

“What?! Early?! I’m like one hour la--- Wait…” The blond looks at his cellphone and it’s just 8:45. “I’m gonna kill that stupid Marimo!” 

"Well then, since you're this eager to work...! You'll clean the toilets!" 

"What?! You're kidding, right?!" 

* * *

 

At 2 o’clock Law enters the restaurant and sits near a window, he looks at the menu and Sanji is surprised to see Law there.

“Oi, Torao! What are you doing here?”

“P-Please don’t call me like that…”

“Oh, sure… Torao”

Law frowned and gave up after a minute.

“I have a surgery later and I wanted to eat something before it. I remembered you told me about this place so… Yeah, pretty much it”.

“Well, this time let me choose for you”

“Sounds great, I’m having some problems with this menu written on French…”

Sanji laughed and went to the kitchen

“O-Oi, but remember I hate bread”

“I know… You don’t have to remember me that again and again”

After a while, Sanji serves Law his food and just a moment before he leaves his side to get back to the kitchen, Law stops him.

“So, Mr. Black. What are you going to buy for Zoro-ya’s birthday?”

“Huh? Why are you asking?”

“I don’t want to buy the same gift as someone else… And you are the only one left to ask because we know Mugiwara-ya is going to buy meat and Zoro-ya will feel forced to give it back”

“Oh, you know him that well?~”

“Shut up!  He’s been doing that to me since the day I met him…”

“You’re just so…”  
“Huh?!”

“No, nothing” Sanji said and smiled, he took a sit in front of Trafalgar and smirked.

“Eggplant! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m on my break, shitty geezer”

“Hmph!”

Sanji looked at Law and made a face, Law looked at him while eating his plate and trying to restrain himself from making any sound, obviously, the food was perfect.

“So… will you go with me and buy a present for the marimo?”

“What?”

“Come on! You don’t have work tomorrow and the geezer will open the place in the afternoon”

“Hey, you’re not taking into account that I want to rest tomorrow!”

“You will have the other part of the day”

“I said no”

“I will make your favorite dish if you accept”

“You’re not talking to Mugiwara-ya…”

“I will buy you something then…”

Law smiled and took the last bite of his food.

“No, I know what you’ll do for me” Law brought himself closer to Sanji’s ear and whispered something.

“What?!”

“I’ll go to work, see you at the house”

“Hey! Torao!”

\---

“We knew it! You’re so gay you can’t even hide it” Carne said and Patty laughed.

“Quit it, idiots…”

“Is he your new boyfriend?”

“Stop!”

* * *

The next day Sanji is waiting for Law to get ready while watching some TV, he made breakfast for Luffy and Zoro and left a note for them to eat it. Of course, with a bad drawing of Zoro’s face just to make fun of him.

“Fine, let’s go…”

“Yeah!”

“Oi, don’t shout!”

“Sanji! Don’t go without making breakfast!” Luffy shouts running through the stairs.

“I left breakfast made for you two and orange juice on the fridge!”

“And meat?!”

“Who the fuck eats meat for breakfast?!” Sanji shouts and looks at the boy running to the kitchen

“Him” Law says.

“That boy is just so… agh!”

“Stupid…” Law answered and Sanji smiled.

“Yeah. Let’s go!”

Sanji said and closed the door behind them.

“It’s so damn cold I’m starting to regret accepting your proposal”

“Hey, you will have what you want, right?”

“I hope so… Or I will show them a certain person sent me six moths ago…”

“P-Photo?!”

“I met one guy at a Bar when I was in France with Mugiwara-ya”

“So…?”

“Let’s just say that guy was the owner of the bar, he has a really weird name and a lot of makeup”

“No! You didn’t!”

“Mugiwara-ya has a lot of those photos but he doesn’t want to show them to Zoro-ya”

“What?!”                     

“Oh, I forgot to tell you but… I would really like to show those photos at---“

“Fine, I’ll call those two brothers that you hate the most to come with us!”

“And the photo is gone!” Law says deleting the photo from his phone.

“I’m so happy you understand. Just get inside the car, Torao!”

 

 

* * *

After a long time thinking about the place to buy Zoro’s present, Sanji and Law went to the city center.

“So… what do you want to buy?”

“I don’t know…!”         

“Well, I will buy him a jacket or something…”

“Maybe socks…” Sanji said thoughtfully.

“What? Hey, he is your friend, isn’t he?”

“But what can I buy?!”

“Let’s go for a coffee and then we’ll look through the stores”

“Fine…”

After buying a cup of coffe they walked through the streets looking at the stores.

“So… What will you buy?”

“Well… You will buy a jacket, right?, Nami or Robin will surely give him something for his katanas, Franky will buy something funny, Usopp will give him a CD, Luffy will do what you said yesterday… and the others will give him normal stuff...”

“So?”

“I want to stand out! So maybe I will bu—What is that?”

“Huh?”

“That thing is…”

Sanji pointed at an antique shop but Law didn’t know which one of the things on display the blond was pointing at. He seemed to be excited but there was a smile on his face that didn’t show excitement, it was pure nostalgia.

“Hey… What are you pointing at?” He asked trying to make the blond speak.

“That sword…”

“Huh?!”

* * *

* * *

On summer, after everyone in the crew left a certain restaurant to go home, Zoro and Sanji were the only ones left, looking uncomfortably at each other, drinking the last bit of beer on their glasses and trying not to look at the other.

“Pfft, I have nothing to do. Why did they have to go so soon?”

“Maybe that’s because your attitude sucks” Sanji said and ordered another round of beer.

“Then why didn’t you left with them, Shitty cook?”

“Well, that’s because I’m getting used to your shitty behavior and leaving you alone at this place would be so sad”

“Heh, you have nothing else to do, right?”

“Yeah, kind of…” The blond said and leaned on the table, looking at Zoro’s hands playing with the chopsticks. His hands were big and even if Zoro was so manly his hands seemed to be a little soft, his touch was always gentle so that made Sanji wonder how soft Zoro’s hands were. “And leaving you here alone will be really bothersome, you know? You would get lost trying to go home!”

“Shut up!” Zoro kicked him on the ankle and Sanji tried not to scream.

“You will pay, idiot mosshead…”

“Yeah, yeah… Let’s eat something else and then go home…”

“Oh, so the idiot Marimo likes to give orders”

“Of course… Hey! Don’t call me Marimo!”

“Marimo!”

Sanji smiled at him and Zoro started drinking his beer, it was only both of them.

“This place reminds me of my childhood” Sanji said looking at the ceiling.

Zoro couldn’t stop himself from laughing, first, Sanji said something nostalgic and then…

“How can a place full of meat and alcohol remind you of your childhood?!”

“Huh?”

“What kind of weird childhood did you have?!”

“Hey, I don’t know it reminds me of my childhood, okay?”

Zoro smiled and took another bite of meat. “Can you see that katana there?” He pointed at the wall behind Sanji. “That sword reminds me of something important”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, I’m drunk, we have nothing else to do, you started the nostalgic shit and I want to talk about something…”

“Sounds good. So… What does that sword remind you?”

“Another sword” Zoro said seriously and Sanji laughed so hard everyone around them turned to look at him. “Shut up!”

“Really?! Another sword?!”

“That sword was important for me, it was from someone uh… special, I think…”

“And then?”

“One day someone broke into my house, stole some valuable things and my sword”

“Did you try to look for it?”

“I did! But I couldn’t find it. I would be the happiest person if I could get it back”

“Who knows… Maybe you will find it later. But, Why does that sword in the wall brings back memories?”

“Oh, they look the same but my sword was a little more expensive and it had different details, I have a photo here…”  

Zoro showed Sanji his phone, there was a photo of the sword.

“Oh yeah, it’s white… and long… and… Yeah! I don’t know a thing about swords! Hahahaha!”

“O-Oi!”

\----------------

“What are you pointing at?!” Law shouted.

“That sword!”

“What’s with that sword?! Doesn’t it look expensive?!”

“That’s Zoro’s old sword!”

“I need to repeat myself, right? Isn’t it expensive?!”

“Well, I have money left from that certain job…”

“Whatever… Let’s go, you want to buy it, right?”

“Yeah!”

Law smirked and they crossed the street to look at the sword, it was on display and it really was like Zoro’s sword.

“Are you sure it’s the real one?” Law asked and Sanji looked at him with wide eyes.

“I’m 60% sure…. But… Hey, Call Zoro and ask him to send you a photo!”

“What?!”

“Come on! Just try to make and excuse!”

“But…”

Law tried to argue but Sanji looked pretty excited about buying it.

“Fine, but if he starts to be violent I’ll give you the phone”

“Yeah!”

And after a while thinking about an excuse, Law took out his cellphone and called Zoro.

* * *

* * *

> _“This is like the first time you call, Torao. Do I have to make a wish?”_
> 
> _“Uh, no. I just called you because ehm…”_
> 
> _“What?”_
> 
> _“How can I say this?...”_
> 
> _“Hey, I’m on my break but it’ll end soon, just tell me”_
> 
> _“Well I was with Black-ya and he told me you know about swords…”_
> 
> _Zoro laughed and looked at the sword on his hand._
> 
> _“Well, yeah. I work at a Dojo, too. You already know that, Torao!”_
> 
> _“He told me you may have some photos of a sword… C-Could you send them to me?”_
> 
> _“Huh?! Why?”_
> 
> _“I made a bet with Shachi, he wants a sword for his collection”_
> 
> _“Woah! He has a sword collection?”_
> 
> _“Y-Yeah!”_

Sanji was trying not to laugh but it was kind of impossible with Law blushing like an idiot in front of him.

> _“Well, I have some photos of swords. I’ll send them to you in a minute. Is that all?”_
> 
> _“Yes! Thank you!”_
> 
> _“Oh, tell the stupid blond I can hear him trying not to laugh.”_
> 
> _“It’s not Black-ya, there’s just a stupid blond child in front of me laughing about me”_

Sanji heard him and kicked him on the leg as hard as he could. Zoro could hear Law screaming in pain and cursing Sanji, his talent for cooking and all his descendants like it was nothing.

_**"Fuck you and your fucking legs, you son of a...! Agh! I hope you have to stop cooking your shitty food, stupid chef!! You should work at mcdonald's! I hope every one of your sons has that eyebrow of yours! OUCH! THAT FUCKING HURTS!!"** _

> "Hey... Torao?! Are you okay?!" 
> 
> "It's just the stupid kid... Hey!!" 
> 
> “Do you think there’s a kid with a deep voice all fucked up because of tobacco?”
> 
> “I hope. Fine, thank you!”

\----------------------------------------

After a minute or two, Zoro sent him some photos of different swords, Law was amazed at the amount of photos Zoro had on his phone and he knew there were more from where those ones came from.

“That one!” Sanji pointed at one of the photos on Law’s phone.

“This one?”

“Yup!”

Law put the cellphone next to the sword in display and Sanji was right, it was Zoro’s sword.

“Yeah! Let’s buy it, Torao!”

“Hey, it looks really expensive, doesn't it?”

“I hope it isn’t that expensive…”

"Yeah, but you said you have money..." 

"And I have you, you can lend me money!" Sanji said enthusiastically at Law, smiling like the biggest dumbass Law could've met, of course, after Luffy. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there will be another chapter in an hour or two... or tomorrow, Who knows?  
> But just in case HAPPY NEW YEAR. :'D Let's just say 2016 Will be a great year for this fanfic!


	13. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zoro's birthday and Sanji knows it well. But the party has a big surprise for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys! New chapter! And finally there's the start of the great stuff! Yeah!

Sanji inhaled so hard Law looked at him with wide eyes, he walked inside the store, trying to make it in a rude and intimidant way. He didn’t know why but with the leather jacket and the sunglasses he had on his head he felt rude. Of course, Law thought he was just another ridiculous idiot so he stayed outside admiring the sword’s details.

“Good morning, Sir!” Sanji says entering the store.

“Good morning. Is there something you need?”

“I want to buy that sword on display” Sanji said pointing at the sword and smiled at the man.

“Huh?! Really?!”

“Yeah, it looks like a real katana. Is it a real one?”

“It is and it is a little expensive too, you know?~”

“How much is it?”

“Well… 300 000 berries!”

“Haaa?!”

“Told you!” Law shouted from the outside, still looking at the sword.

“Take it or leave it”

“Hey, Mr… Come closer…”

“Okay…” The man brought himself closer to Sanji.

“Even closer”

“Fine, what?!”  
“I know that sword has been stolen some years ago... Do you see that man on the outside looking at the sword? He’s a policeman on his free day and I know he would start an investigation… Imagine all the scandal and the people leaving this terrible place.”

The man opened his eyes like plates, trying not to scream.

“H-How much do you have now?”

“177 000 berries”

“177 000 berries is fine! You can have it!”

“Oh~ I’m glad you understood ~!”

Sanji was intelligent enough to look at the man like he was about to kill him while he was putting the sword on its box to make sure the sword was in good condition, Law looked at Sanji like he made a magic trick, all amazed and confused about that business of minutes ago.

“Do you really want to do that?” Sanji asked Law.

“What?”

“You know… that favor you asked me in return”

“Well, yeah. You said it a while ago, they are annoying”

“I didn’t say that… but fine.”

* * *

 

Sanji and Law parted ways, Law was going home and Sanji had to go to the baratie for the night turn, he left the sword at his car because the guys would make fun of him.

After hours and hours of stress, he was finally walking towards the house’s front door, Law opened it and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Woah, you really look tired”

“Really?! I didn’t notice!” The blond said sarcastically, he hurried inside the house and looked at Zoro who was pouring some water on his glass.

“Welcome, shitty cook”

“At least you said welcome…” Sanji left the box on the floor to take out his shoes and his coat.

“Huh? What do you have in here?” Zoro slightly kicked the box and sanji screamed in horror.

“NO! Don’t kick it! Idiot!”

“Haah?!”

“What’s inside that box?!”

Oh shit, he screwed up. He didn’t have time to think of an excuse and even though he looked at Law trying to ask for help, the other man laughed and ignored him.

“That… Porn! Yeah! Porn! Precious porn!”

Zoro spilled all the water on Sanji’s face and everyone around them stayed in silence looking at Sanji’s red, wet and angry face.

“Why did you do that?!”

“It’s your fault! Who the fuck says that?!”

“Well, who the fuck spills water on the others?! I don’t need it like you, stupid marimo!”

“Shut up, mosquito coil!”

“What did you say?!”

“S-Sanji?” Nami asked, looking at the blond trying to cover his face with the box. She smiled and looked at Zoro grabbing a paper towel from the kitchen and throwing to the blond.

“N-Nami San?!” Sanji cleaned his wet face with the paper towel and looked at Zoro like he was about to kill him.

“Hey, I gave you that thing, at least say thank you!”

The blond made a face and threw the wet paper towel to Zoro’s face, then he shook his head to wet the marimo with his hair, just like a dog.

“Stupid Marimo!”

“I wasn’t the one who bought porn!”

“That’s my bro!” Franky said out loud and Robin looked at him with a face that paralyzed everyone around.

“Franky, don’t say that again!”

“Porn?” Law asked, trying not to laugh and looked at a sleeping Luffy leaning on his shoulder. “Don’t bite! I’m not food!”

Luffy woke up and looked at Sanji’s wet hair. “Sanji, stop showering and feel a man’s freedom!”

“Gross!” Nami punched him on the head and Luffy fell off of the couch.

“I knew you were a gross person but… porn, really?” Zoro asked, trying to clean the water on the floor with a mop, he looked at the floor and threw it to Sanji. “You clean it”

“Me?!”

“Who made me spill it?! You’re the gross one here!”

“Agh!”

Sanji quickly ran upstairs, he didn’t want all of them to look at him like that. He said he had porn inside that box! Fuck that stupid Marimo, he’s now a pervert in front of the girls!

“O-Oi, was that really… porn?” Zoro said slowly opening Sanji’s room door.

“No, I just bought… s-something precious for me”

“Huh?”

“I can’t say it” The blond said and took a cigarette from one of his boxes, he lit it and Zoro could hear the blond inhaling that toxic smoke with stress.

“I really thought it was porn, perverted asshole”

“I’m not that happy with you, idiot mosshead. You made a stupid joke yesterday!”

“Oh, that… I thought it was funny” The man smiled and looked at the blond exhaling a big amount of smoke.

“Yeah, not for me!” Sanji threw his pillow at Zoro’s face, the green man couldn’t dodge it and laughed. “Don’t laugh! I had to clean the fucking toilets!”

“Hey, calm down swirly”

Sanji was so mad at him that he turned off his cigarette, he layed on his bed and tried to ignore him by turning around. Zoro looked at him and sat on the floor next to Sanji, he leaned on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

“Hey, will you be here for my birthday?”

“Do I look like I have another thing to do?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Everybody calls you ‘Girl repellent’”

“Fuck you…” Sanji turned around and put his hand on Zoro’s hair. “It’s longer than before…”

“Really? Do you notice it now?“

“I noticed your hair grew longer when I arrived, but somehow it’s softer…”

“It was boring without someone to fight with…” Zoro said, nearly whispering and trying to evade Sanji’s eyes.

“Really? You lost an eye and you say you got bored? Damn it! I was in hell those two years!”

“It took a long time to recover, you know?”

“Whatever…”

“But at least I didn’t lose an arm, right?”

Sanji stayed quiet for a moment and looked at Zoro’s face.

“Hey, I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“I don’t know, I just felt the need to say it”

“Are you drunk?”

“I wish I was”

“Me too”

“Aren’t you drunk 24/7?”

“No, that would make me lose my jobs”

“Do you really work?”

“I do what I like, so… yeah”

Sanji laughed and looked at the ceiling.

“I remember when you didn’t know what to do with your life…”

“Do you think I still know? I’m sitting on the floor of your bedroom on a house all of us except for Torao bought, with the help of Franky”

The blond laughed again and felt his eyes closing little by little.

“What kind of cake do you want for your birthday?”

“I don’t like sweet things”

“I can’t make an enormous rice ball”

“Yes, you can”

“I can’t” Sanji rolled his eyes and closed them.

“Anything’s fine but chocolate isn’t allowed”

“Yes, stupid sir” Sanji smiled and Zoro looked at him while blushing.

Sanji kept on touchin Zoro’s hair until he fell asleep, Zoro in the other hand stared at the sleeping blond.

He was looking at his now more masculine face, but without losing those little details that made his expressions look so gentle, he let his beard and his hair grow and his eyelashes were still as long as before, those long blond eyelashes that amazed Zoro a lot, he had to admit something, the blond was cute while sleeping. Zoro couldn’t help but feel his ears turn red and the temperature on his face going up.

He suddenly felt his eyes closing and Sanji’s hand moving again.

“Hey, go to your room”

“Can’t… I’m tired”

He could hear Sanji standing up and grabbing his hand. “Then get on the fucking bed, you look like a damn idiot sleeping there”

Zoro smirked and instantly obeyed Sanji and layed on his bed, Sanji pushed him and the green man could feel Sanji getting on the bed with him.

“Just this time, idiot mosshead”

“Yeah…”

* * *

The week passed so fast that it was Sunday already, Sanji was on the kitchen making a cake for the birthday marimo. Of course, the cake was marimo themed.

“Sanji~! I want food!” Luffy said, trying to look at Sanji cooking.

“Go buy something!”

“Whaat?!”

“I’m busy!”

“But… I want your food!~”

“Torao! Please, take Luffy to somewhere else!”

“Huh?! Give me money then!”

“Oh~ So should I call those guys to go with both of you?”

“Let’s go Mugiwara-ya”  
“Meat?!”

“Yeah…”

They left the house and Sanji alone, Usopp and Franky planned something to distract Zoro until everyone was at the house and the food was ready, they talked about going to a boxing even or something Sanji didn’t hear well. Sanji had only four hours to finish cooking and cleaning the house, he also wanted to wrap zoro’s present, so he was short in time.

After finishing the food and cleaning the house, he went out to the nearest store and bought some green paper with small swords and onigiris on it. He went home and wrapped the present.

After a while everyone kept arriving at the house, looking for Zoro and trying Sanji’s food.

“Sanji-kun!” Vivi hugged him. “I’m happy to see you again, how was France? You changed a lot!”

“It was okay…I’m so happy to see you again, my lady!”

There were Law’s friends, Luffy’s family, and of course the other members of the crew.

“Sanji!” Chopper shouted, hugging Sanji as hard as he could. “Hi!”

“Hello, Super Doctor!”

The young man blushed and looked at Sanji. “Praising me doesn’t make me happy, you idiot!”

“Yeah, yeah… There are some sweets on that table, Why don’t you go pick some?”

“Of course!”

“Where’s Zoro-ya?” Law asked, looking everywhere.

“Luffy finished eating?!” Sanji was surprised to look at the boy walking towards him with a full stomach and with a wide smile on his face.

“My wallet is empty…!”

“Poor Torao~! Here, have a little snack~”

“Fine…”

“Luffy! My dear Luffy!”

Hancock appeared running towards them, she hugged Luffy instantly and smiled at the two guys looking at them.

“Hammock!”

“It’s Hancock, my dear!~”

“S-So beautiful~! Do you want something to drink, my Lady?!~” Sanji said enthusiastically smiling at her with hearts in his eyes and fixing his shiny blond hair.

“No, get away”

“Ooh~! She’s so harsh but still so beautiful!”

“Let me eat, Hammock!”

After at least an hour, Usopp, Zoro and Franky arrived to the house, all the people around the house hid and surprised the three of them, Chopper ran to the entrance to hug Zoro and the green man received him with a big smile.

Everyone in there greeted Zoro, he was trying to force a smile and listen to all the people giving him their best wishes and all that stuff people say on birthdays. Sanji was looking at them on the distance and smiled when all the people started giving him all the presents they brought.

Zoro stared at him until Sanji blushed and looked away. The green man smiled and walked towards him, letting the people enjoy the party.

“What about your present, idiot blondie?”

“My present? Why would I give you a present? I already brought something from France for you!”

Zoro laughed and gave him a little punch on the arm. “Where’s the booze?”

“There’s some in the kitchen”

“Fine~”

“What about a ‘Thanks for the food’ or… ‘Thanks for the party’? That idiot…” Sanji whispered to himself and sighed, looking at Zoro walking away.

\----------

On the other hand, Law and Luffy were sitting on the couch, talking to Usopp, Chopper, Hancock, Kidd and Bonney about a lot of things until Sabo and Ace stood in front of them.

“Luffy! How are you?!” Ace said, looking at his brother talking to his friends.

“Ace! Sabo!”

“Let us have a seat!” Sabo said and smiled at him.

They sat between Law and Luffy, Ace pushing Law away with all his strength, nearly throwing him out of the couch.

“H-Hey!”

“Torao, are you okay?” Chopper asked him, looking at the poor guy pushing Ace with his arm.

“He’s fine!” Sabo smiled at chopper and looked at Law. “Right?” He asked him and Law couldn’t do something else but smirk.

* * *

Sanji was looking at them, smiling at each other while serving some coffee to Robin and Nami, looking at Zoro sitting on the kitchen’s bar, looking at all the people gathered around the house enjoy the party with a small smile on his face.

It was time to give him the special gift. Sanji walked fast towards Zoro and took his hand. “Come here!”

“W-What?!” Zoro blushed and looked at the blonde’s back.

“Just come with me, idiot!”

Zoro was looking at Sanji’s soft hand grabbing with such strength his, he couldn’t stop himself from turning a dark shade of red and grabbing it back a little stronger.

“Cook! What do you want?”

They ran to Sanji’s room entrance, the blond opened the door and pushed Zoro inside, kicking him on the leg as fast as he could, so Zoro didn’t have another option but wait.

“H-Hey! Why did you take me to your room?!” Zoro tried to get out but sanji stopped him.

“Just wait a second!” The blond pushed him and closed the door.

“Why would I?! Isn’t today my birthday?! I don’t want to be in the same room as a fucking idiot like you!”  
“Hey, stop your fucking mouth for a minute and do me a favor: Just wait!”

Sanji took out the box wrapped in the paper he bought hours before and smiled, he was trying to imagine Zoro’s face with pure excitement.

“What is that?”

The blond threw the box to Zoro and the green man tried to catch it.

“Huh?! Hey, I’m not in the mood for one of your stupid games!”

“Open it!”

“What?! What is this?! Is this a terrible joke of yours?!”

“Do I look like Usopp?!”

“So that long nosed brat helped you?!”

“Idiot, it’s a birthday present!”

“You said you didn’t want to buy me a present, idiot cook. If it’s a joke, let me go or I’ll beat the shit out of you”

“I was just joking! I’m going to kick your stupid ass if you keep complaining” The blond pulled his hair and looked at him with tired eyes. “Just open the damn box!”

Zoro smirked and looked at the paper wrapped on the big box.

“So the cook likes this kind of things…”

“I just thought it looked cool, open it!” 

“It’s heavy…”

“Just open it! Damn it!” Sanji shouted.

“Why are you acting like that? There must be something really bad inside to make you feel so hype… Is it an explosive?!”

“Why would I do that?!”

“I just… Ok! Forget it!”

“Open it!”

“Wait! I’m unwrapping it! Just let me open it!”

“You can now open it, just open the damn box!”

“Hey! It’s my birthday! Let me enjoy the mo…” His eyes were like plates, his voice broke instantly and he felt something really weird on his throat. “m-ment…” Zoro already opened the box, the case was open and he was looking at the sword inside it. “ It’s…H-How?”

“Oh, well…”

“How?! Where did you find it?! I thought it was lost forever!”

Zoro was truly smiling, touching the sword gently. He looked at Sanji with surprise and blushed when he saw the blond trying to cover his smile with his hand and his ears turning a deep red that remind him of a poinsettia.

“Don’t you remember that time you told me someone broke into your house and stole it? I remembered that time a few days ago and I found it on an antique store, it was on display and I---“. He was interrupted by Zoro hugging him harder than ever, his hand on Sanji’s hair tips and the other one on his back. “Hey, let me go…”

“No”

“What?! Oi, Zoro!”

“Thank you” Zoro whispered on his ear and Sanji could feel he was smiling, trying to hide it with the hug, but he was so happy even Sanji could feel it, he put his arms around Zoro too and hugged him back.

“Well, at least you said it…”

“I don’t like to say it but I would say it again just because it’s you…”

“Huh?!”

Zoro laughed a little and hugged him harder. “Nothing”

“Weird”

“You are one to talk, blondie” After a second, Zoro just stopped hugging him and looked at him in the eyes. “I’ll really take care of it now, thanks!”

“I hope you do, asshole. It was really expensive!”

“It is expensive, but it has a different value for me”

“Well, let’s just say I made your day even better” Sanji smiled eagerly, looking at Zoro checking his sword.

“You made it one of the best days of my life”

“Huh?! What did you say?!”

The blond was feeling really happy to hear that. He felt so nervous when he thought of Zoro’s reaction and all the details.

“I won’t say it again!”

“Why?!”

“Hey, shut up!” Zoro tried not to look at Saji smiling, he knew it would make his heart feel weird.

“Well then, let’s go for something to drink”

“Wait!” Zoro grabbed his arm and looked at the blonde’s deep blue eyes. “I-I…”

“What? Another hug?!” Sanji hugged him eagerly until Zoro couldn’t breathe properly, making him let out a noisy scream. The blond laughed when he looked at Zoro suffering and trying to free himself from the hug.

* * *

“What the fuck is happening here?!” Law shouted, opening the door. “We heard a scream and--- Oh!”

He looked at Zoro and Sanji on the floor, hugging. Seconds before he entered the room, Sanji fell, pulling Zoro’s shirt and making him fall too.

“I-It’s not what you’re thinking!”

“Are you guys playing again?” Luffy asked, looking at them with a smile.

“What is happening?” Nami entered the room and looked at both of them. “Oh my... Really? On a party? Couldn’t you wait until night?”  
“Nami Swan!”

“We always knew you were like that, guys… Nami, I won, where are my 2000 Beris?” Robin said with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Zoro, you own me 2000 Beris!”

“Why me?!” Zoro shouted. “You damn witch!”

“Way to go, Bro!” Franky said and Chopper laughed.

“STOP IT!”

“Zoro, you always say no to all the chicks at parties but you couldn’t resist to play with Mr. hot ass?”

“What?! No!” Zoro shouted with horror.

“Hot a--- What?!” Sanji was all red after listening to what Ace said. “Don’t say those things about me!”

“Hey, don’t forget his legs” Kid said, making Marco laugh.

“Good job, yoi!”

“I bet he wants to tie him to the bed” Ace said with a smile on his face and trying to tease Zoro.

“What makes you think I’m like you?!”

“Black-ya, you really want to show him the things you used to do back in France, right?”

Luffy laughed when he remembered Sanji’s face the day he showed up at Ivankov’s bar.

Nami looked with wide eyes at Zoro’s hands. “Hey, Zoro! Isn’t that the sword you lost some time ago?!”

“You’re right, Nami. Why do you have it again?” Robin asked, noticing the sword.

“Oh this…” Zoro smiled, looking at Sanji. “The truth is…”

“Tell us!” Usopp said with a smile.

“The cook gave it to me as a present”

Everyone in the room shouted in surprise.

“Really?!”

“That’s awesome, Sanji!” Nami said with a smile on her face.

“How come does he get the coolest presents and I get the joke shirts?”

“Say thanks and make him scream louder, Zoro!” Ace shouted and the other guys except for Luffy and Law laughed.

Nami sighed loudly and looked at them. “Then… Just finish your thing and come out for the cake… Let’s go, all of you!”

“We weren’t doing anything!”

Why did that made Zoro feel happy? Of course he was happy about getting his precious sword back and all but he was way happier about being beside that blond that annoyed him the most. Since that blond appeared again, he hadn’t been able to breathe properly and his heart won’t stop beating so fast. He was happy the blond was there but it felt a little different, that weird sensation on his chest had been there since he met the stupid blond but it grew stronger when he appeared again and started living on the room next to his.

Everyone followed her and left Zoro and Sanji alone inside the room.

“Then, let’s go…”

“Wait” Zoro grabbed Sanji’s arm instinctively.

“What?”

“No, nothing… Let’s go.”  
“Are you okay?” Sanji put his hand on Zoro’s forehead. “You’re so pale!”

“It’s nothing”

“Hey, are you drunk?” Sanji looked at his eyes. “You’ve never fell that easily for a simple glass of beer, but your cheeks are so red! Do you feel bad?”

“I don’t feel bad!”

“Then… Are you blushing?!”

Sanji laughed so hard his stomach hurt and Zoro looked at him with a face only an expert could read. He was getting impatient so he put his hand on Sanji’s shoulders and pushed him against the wall and cornered him with his arms.

The blond looked right and the only thing he saw was Zoro’s face closer to his.

“You’re the only one blushing here, idiot”

“I-I’m not blushing!”

That exact moment just made Sanji remember about the time they kissed. That kiss made them part ways in a more than exaggerate, dramatic and weird way, he was afraid of it to be repeated, he was afraid of losing again his… weird friendship with Zoro. After all, he was his first real friend.

“Why are you so red?” Zoro leaned to the front, their lips barely touching and the only thing Sanji could feel was Zoro’s breath.

“I-I…”

“What? Are you drunk, too?”

“I haven’t drink anything”

“Really? I can smell some alcohol…”

“It’s you”

Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji’s in an instinctive way, so fast he couldn’t even think about the consequences and time stopped for a moment, just a short moment that made Zoro’s chest feel even worse and made Sanji feel confused about everything.

Why was Zoro kissing him? That was one of the questions in Sanji’s mind but the most important one was ‘Why I’m I still kissing him?’

“Tastes like alcohol even though you didn’t drink”

The blond could just pull Zoro away, he touched his lips with his fingers and looked at Zoro.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Sanji shouted furiously, making Zoro look at him with his eyes like plates and the color disappearing from his face again. “Why the fuck did you do that?!”

“I was just joking, curly brow!”

“Joking?!”

“Yeah!”

“JOKING?! You idiot!” Sanji kicked him on the stomach and ran outside the room. “IDIOT MARIMO! This is not how joking works!”

“W-Wait! Cook!” Zoro ruffled his hair with frustration and looked at the door again. “Not again, damn it!”

Everything got ruined again.

Zoro punched the wall and look at Sanji’s things falling to the floor. He noticed something he hadn’t seen in years, that funny photo of both of them at the roller coaster.

“That’s… Damn it…” Zoro was never good understanding other people’s feelings but this time he knew he fucked up everything.

“Shit! Cook!” Zoro ran outside of the room and looked everywhere for the blond, he went downstairs and looked at all the people having fun and playing some games.

“Zoro! Come here! Let’s play!” Usopp said, waving his hand at the green haired man.

“Where’s the cook?”

“Sanji? Oh, he went outside saying he’s out of cigarettes…” The long nosed guy smiled at him and winked. “I’ll cover you, go for that ridiculous blond”

“W-What?”

“You had a fight again, right? You know it would hurt Luffy if he knows… He doesn’t like when his friends fight”

“Y-yeah but…”  
“And you know how he was when Sanji left without making up with you and after the… incident”

“What incident?”

“You don’t remember?!”

Zoro tried to say something but he looked at Usopp with wide eyes.

“Three days before he left to France you got in a fight with that Kuma guy from our highschool”

“Oh, that…” He said in relief.

“Yeah, that night all of us except for him went to a restaurant near Sanji’s house, I remember he said he had to work at his father’s restaurant so he didn’t go with us. You got in a fight with that guy because he was looking at you and some other things I don’t remember, oh yeah! He tried to attack Luffy first… The thing is that you were so distracted for I don’t know what reason and on top of that you were slightly drunk so that guy got you on surprise and you couldn’t do too much…”

“And what does the cook have to do with that?”

“I already told you we were near Sanji’s house, right? Well, he was going back home from a store near there and tried to stop that guy”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I’m not! Had I known you were such idiots I wouldn’t have invited you, Sanji got really hurt and he didn’t want anyone to help him. He even rejected Nami’s help… Of course in a gentle way…”

“Why are you telling me this until now?”

“Sanji didn’t want you to know and we all thought you remembered… His leg got really hurt that time”

Zoro looked at him with surprise and looked at the entrance.

“I’ll come back later, cover me until I’m back”

“Yeah!”

He walked to the door and went outside the house, trying to remember where was the store Sanji always went when he was out of cigarettes. He had to find the cook sooner, otherwise things would get like the old times.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu I won't promise anything this time but I'm writing the next chapter so... yeah hahaha


	14. WILD GOOSE CHASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after the events at Zoro's birthday party, Sanji ran away and Zoro didn't have another option but to go after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the second part of this Blindness fic is going to start! so this is just a quick and small chapter before the good things start.

Just as Zoro is running through the streets looking for Sanji, the blond is at a store looking at the variety of drinks they have, he can’t forget Zoro’s kiss and he instinctively touches his lips.

“Damn it…”

He was so obvious when he ran away and left the house, it was going to be so bothersome to meet Zoro again.

“Maybe I should just forget about a while ago… Yeah, he just kissed me.” Sanji said in a low voice and an old woman next to him looked at the blond with a surprised face.

“O-Oh… Sorry…” Sanji blushed and smiled at the woman.

“Crazy bastard…” The old woman walked away from him saying lots of things about Sanji’s weird behavior.

After he paid all the stuff he bought, he tried to open the new cigarettes while walking out of the store until he tripped and hit Zoro’s arm with his face.

“S-Sorry…” The blond said. He didn’t know it was Zoro.

“S-So you’re here! I’ve been running through the entire neighborhood and some other streets looking for you!” Zoro said, breathless and cleaning the sweat on his face with his sleeve.

“Marimo?!” Sanji looked at him and blushed.

“Why the fuck did you ran away and left the house?!”

“W-Well… I was a little…”

“Listen! I was wrong and acted like a damn idiot and kissed you just to make a stupid joke, okay?! Sorry! And don’t make me say it again!”

Sanji blushed and looked away, he looked at Zoro again and faked a laugh.

“What are you talking about?! I-I don’t know what the fuck happened!”

“What?!”

“Is this one of your jokes, Zoro?!” The blond smiled at him and tried to hide all the shame.

“But I thought you were angry at me…!”

“I’m always mad at you! But I was out of cigarettes!”

“That’s fine I gue—“

Sanji kicked him on the stomach and smiled at Zoro trying to recover his breathe.

“Let’s go home, Marimo!” Sanji ran to the way he liked to use to go back to the house.

“Wait!”

After a while, Zoro and Sanji were on their way back to the house until Zoro stopped and looked at the sky. Zoro was still breathing heavily and sweating a bit.

“Here” Sanji put a cold water bottle on Zoro’s neck, making the other man jump harder.

“T-Thank you…”

“You’re welcome, shitty bastard”

“Oh, I remembered something!” Sanji looked at him and Zoro smiled.

“What now?” The blond asked curiously.

“Porn! Precious porn!” Zoro said with a smile, imitating Sanji’s words from the last time.

The blond could feel his cheeks flushing, he looked at Zoro with wide eyes and the green haired man smiled at him.

“You… Motherfucker!” Zoro laughed and ran away from him. “Come here!” The blond shouted trying to grab his shirt.

“Catch me, swirly!”

“Idiot!” Sanji shouted at Zoro and the man stopped.

“You’re not running?”

“I’m exhausted”

“I’m the one who should be exhausted! You made me run through a lot of streets!”

“Who told you to come after me?”

Zoro looked at the other side, there were two children having a fight and discussing about a toy.

“Usopp told me what you did two years ago when I was in a fight with that bastard Kuma…” He blushed and tried not to look at the blond.

“Ah… That? He was kicking your ass so hard… I am the only one who can do that!”

“Huh?!” Zoro looked at him.

Sanji smiled at him and made a face.

“Let’s go Marimo, I baked a delicious cake and I want to get there before Luffy puts his damn hands on it”

“Then hurry”

Sanji frowned and slightly punched him in the arm.

\----------------------------------

After a long walk, Zoro and Sanji arrived just in time to stop Luffy.

“You damn monkey…!”

“A scary man!” Luffy ran away with Usopp and Chopper laughing at the poor guy.

“Did he ate the cake?!” Zoro asked loudly.

“Nope” Sanji simply answered and looked at the cake. “Go gather everyone here and let’s cut the damn cake”

“Why do I have to?”

“Hurry!” Sanji shouted making a disgusted face.

“Fine!”                                                                        

The night was awesome just with all the people eating the cake and enjoying the party. Law, Kidd and Sanji talking on the living room, Zoro, Nami and Franky on a drinking contest, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper playing around the house and Robin and Hancock enjoying a cup of coffee on a small table outside.

It had been a long time since Sanji felt like that, he was so happy to be around his friends again and so he joined the drinking contest just because he wanted to have more fun.

“Are you sure, man?” Franky asked. “You don’t really drink like us… it will make you feel… bad”

“Yeah, are you sure?”

“You will get drunk easily, idiot blond”

“After two years of party after party I can say I don’t get drunk that fast anymore”

“Party after party?” Franky asked.

“That’s the only thing I’ll say”

“By the way, guys!” Nami said, looking at everyone.

“What?” The boys looked at her.

“Do you remember our teacher? Brook?”

“That super tall guy?” Franky said.

“Yeah, Luffy has kept contact with him! He has stopped being a professor and he’s now a musician”

“Really?” Sanji asked.

“Yes!” Nami smiled “He’s so good, maybe we all should go to one of his concerts later”

They laughed and kept on drinking until their bodies felt tired enough.

“Oh, Zoro!” Franky slightly shouted, just a little drunk. “You’re my super friend! Right?!”

“Yeah, Franky…”

“That’s why… I got all of us well needed holidays!”

“Huh?!” Everyone asked.

“We’re going to the beach when the summer starts, I’ve already made some reservations, remember to don’t make any plans by then! Isn’t it SUPER?!”

“Franky, I thought I told you we were going to tell everybody just when the party finished” Robin touched his shoulder and he slightly jumped.

“I couldn’t hang it that much…” Franky smiled at Robin and hugged her, they looked just like a happy couple.

\---------------------------------------------------

And just after a lot of drinks, the party ended and Sanji was cleaning the living room, Law was sleeping on the couch beside Luffy and Zoro was all drunk looking at himself at the mirror on the living room’s wall.

“What the fuck are you doing Marimo?” Sanji asked, looking at him with confusion.

“This scar… I thought it wouldn’t just be so big…” He said, touching his now closed left eye.

The blond laughed and stared at him.

“Well, it suits you, it’s like you’re a damn pirate, how about covering it with a patch?”

“Hell no!”  
The blond laughed again and smiled at the man rubbing his scar.

“You look good, though. So don’t worry about that”

“I’m running out of contacts, so the glasses will do me a favor”

“Is it funny?”

“What?”

“Just using one contact” The blond joked and Zoro didn’t doubt a second before throwing a small pillow to the blond.

“O-Oi!”

“Shh! You’ll wake the kids!” Zoro said, all drunk and smiling like a fool.

“What are we? A married couple”

“Me? Married with you? That’s like the worst luck ever”

“Hey, hey! You say that but Luffy has told me how happy you are when I leave breakfast made for you, idiot”

“That’s something else!” Zoro blushed and looked away, his ears as read as his cheeks. The blond was laughing again.

“Did you like the present?” He asked, slightly blushing. Let’s just blame alcohol for this. He thought.

Zoro smiled widely, just like the old times and nodded like a child. “Of course, there’s not a single gift that can be as good as yours”

“What did you say?!~”

“Shut up and clean!”  
“Then help me too!”

\--------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sanji was at his room, looking at the window with a smile on his face.

It was the first time in years he felt so good, he was ready to go to work and spend the day doing what he enjoyed the most, cooking.

As soon as he leaves the house and walks out right to his car his cellphone rings and he stops to answer the call.

“Nami-swan!~”

“Sanji, I have a big, big favor to ask you!” Her voice was desperate and 

“What is it, Nami?”

“Just come to my house at 8:00 PM and by the way… bring Zoro and the other two dorks with you”

“What?!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked.


	15. DANCE WITH ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally knows what was happening after that call he got from Nami.  
> Why did he have to gather all those guys?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! I'm working on my Illusion fic so... I'll be delaying a little more on the updates but... The Illusion fic is just being corrected and edited; I already finished it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have a few notes here that'll help you with this fic...  
> 1) They are practically at Japan, so you must notice some of their way of interacting and things like that... But the world they are in is like a combination of the One Piece world and our world.  
> To explain it better:  
> -Instead of the money we know in our world, they are using berries.  
> -If there's France and Japan, of course there are other contries but as well there are some islands simillar to the ones on One Piece. 
> 
> 2) If you've been wondering about what they do for a living...  
> Trafalgar: Doctor (Surgeon to be precise).  
> Luffy: It's still a mistery to everyone.  
> Zoro: Kendo and Gym instructor.  
> Sanji: Chef. -Previosly had a job he doesn't want to remember back at France-  
> Nami: She can take money from whatever she finds. But mostly is working at an office or an important place we'll know later.  
> Robin: She's a teacher and owns a bookstore.  
> Franky: Architect.  
> Chopper: Medicine student.  
> Brook: He used to be a teacher... and now is a damn singer.  
> Usopp: Artist. He studied at a great university. 
> 
> And there's a lot more of characters with different jobs, just like Rosinante being a policeman... But I know it can be a lot of information so I'm just helping with these characters for now.  
> On the next chapters I'll tell you some other character's jobs. :'D

Finally, that night they were all gathered at Nami's house, trying to know why did she call them. 

“So let me guess… you want us to support you at one of the parties you are organizing?” Zoro asks, completely confused.

“Yeah, let’s just say the bride offered a lot of money and… well… she doesn’t have a lot of male friends so he wants to find some “attractive guys” to assist the party!”

“She offered a lot of money, right?” Law asks, arms crossed and looking at Nami with a serious face.

“Well… of course a ten per cent will be for you and… I’ll take you to the best restaurant here!”

“Sounds good for me!” Luffy says with a bright smile.

“Just what are the conditions?”

“Well… You need to dance with the female guests… it is a fancy party so you have to be presentable and know how to dance”

“I refuse” Zoro says immediately.

“Why?!” Nami asks furiously.

“I don’t know how to dance like that and you know that.”

“Sanji can teach you”

“Huh? Me?” The blond points at himself and looks at Zoro. “How do you know I dance?”

“Iva told us!” Luffy said ludly.

“I don’t remember that name!” The blond shook his head and looked at Zoro. “But… well… if he doesn’t deny I can teach him some basic dance moves…”

“You have no right to deny this offer, Zoro!” Nami says happily looking at the boys.

“And why am I here?” Law asks with a grumpy face.

“You will help too…”

“HUH?!”

“The rude, good looking and amazing doctor Trafalgar Law… You’ll be like the center of attention!” She said looking at Law with a devil smile. Oh, that’s going to make some good money.

“Come on, Law! If we are going to do it, at least help us”

“Yes! We can have some fun together at the party!” Luffy says hugging Law tightly.

“F-Fine… But I won’t do anything out of place”

“Yeah!”

“And what are you going to do?” Zoro asks.

“I’ll just watch and try to keep you in place... Maybe Vivi will go with me”

“I see… But we’re going to get some money, right?”

“Of course… Not as much as me, but you can buy something nice with your part”

“So you’re basically selling us and---“

“Look, Zoro… I know you want the money… So if you shut up and cooperate, maybe I’ll give you all some extra money… just a little”

“Sounds good to me” Luffy says with a big smile.

“Says the idiot who has enough money to live and buy that large amount of food he eats everyday” Sanji looks at Luffy and the boy smiles at him.

“By the way… what is your real job?” Sanji stands closer to Luffy and looks at him in the eyes.

“Enough! Don’t change the topic!” Nami shouts. “So… Do you accept the deal, then?”

“Yes!” The four men say loudly and Nami smiles.

“The party is on December 15th so start practicing your dance moves and please, Sanji, Teach Zoro how to dance…”

“I never agreed at that!” Zoro shouts, blushing and trying to evade the cook’s sight.

“You want the money, right?!”

“Y-Yes… but…!”

“Hey, come on! Sanji knows how to dance!” Luffy says, suddenly looking at Zoro. “I’ve seen him dance when Torao and I were at a bar in France! Sanji suddenly appeared at the scenario and---“

“Luffy! Shut up!” Sanji shouts desperately pushing him away.

“Oww, Sanji!”

“Please, don’t talk about that!”

“What are you talking about?” Zoro suddenly asks.

“Nothing!”

Sanji was as red as a tomato, he couldn’t hide how embarrassed he was about a moment ago. Even his neck was red. He was looking at Zoro, trying to convince himself that the moment when Luffy opens his mouth, there wouldn’t be a single word about France.

* * *

 

Back at their house, Sanji was cleaning the kitchen and looking at the other three guys on the living room watching some action movies. He was so immersed in cleaning the kitchen, he didn’t notice Zoro standing up and walking towards him.

“So, cook…” Zoro blushed. “You’ll teach me how to dance?”

Sanji was about to laugh at Zoro’s behavior but he convinced himself not to do that.

“Yeah”

“Do you really know how to dance?” Zoro asked, totally confused.

“Oh, yeah… Hadn’t I told you?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, back at highschool! I told you back then that I practiced ballet, that’s why I’m so flexible”

“Oh… I don’t remember that…”

“I already saw that”

Zoro looked at his hands, still cleaning the kitchen’s bar, his hands were just like the time he cooked for him. It was amazing how he remembered Sanji’s hands so good.

“Then, how do you know how to kick and that stuff?”

“I practiced some martial arts, thanks to that old geezer”

“I see…”

“We’ll start in a week, so prepare yourself for my hard training!”

“Oh yeah… Luffy needs to learn something about modals”

“You’re right” Sanji sighed and looked at the boy getting excited with the action scenes of a movie.

“I guess it’ll be fun…”

“Huh? What?”

“No, Nothing. Good night”

Zoro walked to the stairs and went to his room, leaving a confused Sanji at the kitchen.

“Sanji! I’m hungry!”

“Shut up!”

\-------------------------

Zoro was taking out his contact in front of the mirror. The blond was right, that scar on his other eye looked so rude. He smiled at himself and put on his glasses.

After a while, he was sitting on his bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about how he will practice with the blond. Somehow he felt happy about that.

\--------

And as fast as it could, a week passed and he was already practicing with Sanji at a dance studio. It was at the Gym Zoro worked, so he felt really comfortable with that.

“Oi! Are you an idiot? Just move your feet correctly!”

“I’m trying!”

“Then try harder!”

They were dancing or… something like that, Zoro wasn’t able to move correctly so the blond was getting more and more angry at him.

They were trying to dance to a smooth Jazz version of After the dance by Fourplay but Sanji then realized Zoro was getting furious at him and yelling.

 

“Ok, stupid Marimo. Go take a rest and come back in five minutes. Fine?!”

“Okay!” Zoro shouted back and looked at the blond. “Stupid mosquito coil…” He murmured and Sanji’s face reddened.

“Fuck you!”

The blond looked at the sweaty man getting out of the studio and sat on the floor, he listened to some of his music before they had to start dancing again the same damn song.

“Oh…” Sanji said when “Slave to the rhythm” by Michael Jackson started to play and stood up.

Fuck the Marimo, he liked to dance a lot and he learned a lot of great moves and choreographies at his damn job at France.

He waited for his favorite part to come and suddenly he started to move with smooth moves, his legs looking like they were really amazing and his feet looked like floating. That choreography looked amazin, his arms moving incredibly fast by the time he moved his hips and enjoyed the music. Yes, he felt alive.

“Oi, Damn coo—“ Zoro cut his words looking at the blond dancing in an incredible way, it didn’t look easy at all, if he was bad, The cook was the kind of the dancefloor. The blond moved again his hips and it made Zoro’s cheeks turn red.

Suddenly the blond was on the floor making some seducing moves and Zoro’s face flustered even more, the blond was there, forgetting about the world and moving amazingly in front of him and he couldn’t speculate a single word.

The blond’s back was suddenly arching and that pose made Zoro open his eyes wide. After that, he looked at the blond’s shoulders moving and his legs stretching so hard he could see the blonde’s leg muscles doing their best.

Why was the cook so good at dancing? Zoro had to admit it this time, the cook looked so damn hot dancing like that.

The music stopped and Sanji turned around to see a petrified Zoro at the entrance.

“M-Marimo! What did you see?!”

“Just you dancing…”

“Please tell me you didn’t see the complete—“  
“If you refer to yourself making those…” He cleared his throat, trying to think of something different from Sexy or Hot. What was happening with him? How could he think about the cook in such a way?! “T-Those moves on the floor, yeah I saw it”

“Damn it!”

“Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?!”  
“I had to… My part time job at France needed some dance classes…”

“I see” The green haired man threw a bottle at the blond and he caught it. “Please tell me you’re not gonna make me dance like that”

The blond laughed and smiled at him.

“Of course not, idiot. I’ll just teach you how to dance with a couple, just for you to learn something like this would take you the same time as me…”

“How much?”

“Six months or more…”

Zoro laughed. “It took you pretty long, huh?”

“How can you say that I you don’t know how to dance?”

“I have other priorities” He shrugged.

“Okay, mr gym instructor. How did you get the permission to use this place?”

“The owner owed me a favor, he said I could use it when the dance classes finished”

“I see, let’s start again before I get tired…” The blond took his phone and played the jazz song again. “Then… put your damn hands on my waist”

“Huh?!” Zoro’s cheeks flushed again.

“Okay, Damn marimo! Listen, if you want to learn how to dance with a damn couple then just do it!”

“Tell me again why do we have to do this?” Zoro asked.

“First, I need to get back some of the money I spent on your sword. And… we will make Nami Swan happy~!”

“Agh! You’re disgusting!”  
“Put your damn hands on my waist, idiot!”

“Why?!”

“Just fucking do it!” The blond blushed. “I am mentally preparing myself for this and you are making things harder!” Sanji took his hand and put it on his waist, making the green haired man blush.

“I-I…”

“Then, let’s start”

At the house, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Law and Luffy were playing cards together.

“So, where are Zoro and Sanji? Things are so calm…” Robin asked.

“Hmm? Sanji is teaching Zoro how to dance” Luffy said carelessly.

“So they are finally… you know…”

“Friends again?” The boy asked.

“I know what you were asking, Robin” Nami said, looking at her. “Those two are just so stupid…”  
“They fought since they met but they somehow like each other…”  Law added and everyone looked at him in shock.

“How do you know that?” Nami asked.

“Remember what Black-ya gave to Zoro-ya for his birthday”

“Of course, he loves that sword so much”

“He asked me to go with him and help him choose some gift for Zoro-ya”

“Really?!” Usopp asked.

“And…?” Nami said.

“He suddenly smiled at some objects on display like a teenage girl and started telling me about some day they were talking to each other and some other stuff I don’t remember ‘cause I spaced out…”

“It’s more than obvious they like each other” Usopp added to the surprise of everyone there. “If I was Zoro I would hurry up and realize what I feel before some hot chick appears on my way”

“Luffy, do you know what Sanji did these two years at France?”

“Oh, me?”

“Of course, you and Torao visited him, right?”

“Oh, yes! I remember! Shishishishishi! Let me tell you…!”

\-----------------

“Really, Zoro. We need to practice more…” The blond said, putting on a black sweatshirt.

“I know… I know…” The green man tried to ignore him.

“But you did great after a while” The blond smiled at him and Zoro blushed.

“T-That…”

“Let’s go back to the house, I’ll make you something great in exchange of your effort… And to make you shut the fuck up about what you saw…”

Zoro laughed. “Ok, damn cook, you’re on!”

“I’ll make one of the recipes I learned back at France! It makes you feel better and full of energy!”

“Idiot cook, that can’t be possible!”

“Then I’ll show you, idiot!”

“Fine!” Zoro laughed again and the Blond smiled at him. They were walking back home and Sanji was telling Zoro some great stuff he found back at France, opening his arms like a child and the other man listening at him with a smirk on his face, just like the old times.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> The coreography I like for that song is this one: (I know it looks kind of feminine but... uhhh well... It's Sanji...! ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vb3yiCH4GOY


	16. FRIENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with another chapter, just a little short because I want the good thing to be on a long chapter. I'm on holidays now, so I'll finish my Illusion fanfic and continue this one. Yay! Hope you like it!

After a lot of time practicing, Zoro was able to dance correctly, so Sanji stopped making fun of him. They had two days left before the party and Nami was pressuring them, they needed elegant clothes, so Nami took all the guys to the mall for some shopping.

“Isn’t this great?” Vivi said, looking around them. She wanted to go with Nami since she was invited to the party too.

“Everything is perfect if it’s with you~!” Sanji said, grabbing Vivi’s hand.

“S-Stop it, Sanji!”

“But you’re so perfect~!”

“I’ll need some help to choose a damn suit…” Zoro took Sanji’s collar and pulled him away from her.

“Yeah, we’ll be with Torao and Luffy” Nami said, looking at the other men talking about going to eat some sea food at a restaurant near there. “Let’s meet here before lunch” She smiled and Zoro looked at the blond.

“Why do I have to go with you?!” Sanji said furiously.

“Because you’re the one who knows how to dress ‘properly’, idiot blond” Zoro rolled his eyes. “Besides, if you cooperate, I’ll buy you something in exchange”

“Really?”

“Just like a dog” Zoro smirked.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Sanji attempted to kick him but Nami got in the way and looked at him with the darkest sight he had ever seen.

“L-Let’s go, Marimo…”

Zoro looked at Nami and she smiled widely.

“Now, go, go!” The redhead hurried them and Vivi laughed.

\----

“So… where are we going…?” Zoro asked, looking at the stores around them.

“Well… I know where to buy something elegant for you… but I hope something fits on that gorilla body of yours…”

“Can I punch you?” Zoro muttered and Sanji ignored him, still walking through the mall. “You’re just jealous my body looks better than yours” Zoro smirked.

“Hah!” Sanji laughed. “You forgot something important! I trained a lot during these two years!” Sanji said, so full of himself.

“Doing what? Chopping carrots?”

“I’ll kill you”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen anything… Remember? Towel pervert” Zoro rolled his eyes sarcastically and Sanji felt his cheeks flushing.

Suddenly, he turned around when he felt a suspicious glare at him.

“Huh?”

The one looking at them was Tashigi, she was with a pink haired woman that looked older than her.

“Isn’t that Tashigi from highschool?”

“Huh? Oh, right”

“Why don’t you go and say hi?”

“Why?! It’s not like I’m his friend!” Zoro looked at him, making a weird face.

“Didn’t you like her back then?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot you just like to come up with weird conclusions” Zoro rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms, he looked really disappointed and Sanji looked at him.

“What are you talking about? You always looked at her when we were at the classroom and she always looked back at you, blushing like a teenage girl”

“I’ve never liked her!” Zoro shouted, surprising the blond and a few people near them.

“Huh?! But you were always blushing while looking at her!”

“Agh! Why do I have to talk about this?!” Zoro grabbed his hand and took the blond somewhere away from Tashigi to hear.

“H-Hey!” The blond shouted and Tashigi looked at them again. “Wait!”

They were at a dark corner of the mall and Zoro stomped Sanji to the wall.

“Why did you do that?!” Sanji shouted.

“She looks like a childhood friend of mine who has already died!” Zoro shouted back.

Sanji felt every thought of an insult disappear from his thoughts and he looked at Zoro right in the eyes.

“W-What…?”

“I was really mad one day and she tried to help me but I told her she was annoying…” He pinched he bridge of his nose and looked down. “I told her she looked like her and that her pure existence was terrible” He rolled his eyes and Sanji punched him in the head.

“How could you say that to her?!”

“I didn’t think at all, ok?!”

“So that means…! I-I…!”

“Yeah, you just came with that conclusion two years ago and I got really mad… tch!”

“So… Who did you like back then?” Sanji blushed.

The green haired man opened his eyes like plates and crossed his arms again. No, this time he won’t say anything, he’ll just stay quiet and keep those words for himself.

“Like I’ll tell you…! Forget it!”

He walked away from the blond and Sanji looked at him go with a shocked expression.

“W-Wait! Zoro! I’m sorry!”

“Like I care!”

“Zoro!” Sanji took his arm and tried to look at his face. “I already told you I was sorry… I never knew that…!”

“I don’t know how you came up with that conclusion back then, but what I hate the most is the face you made when you fucking ran outside of the train! What the fuck was wrong?!”

“What?!”

“Why did you have to bring that topic out in the first place?!” Zoro shouted and the blond stared at him in shock.

“I-I… I don’t know…”

“It’s not like I wanted to know that you wanted to date Nami, what the fuck is wrong with you, shitty cook?!”

“Well…” Sanji looked somewhere else, avoiding Zoro’s eye. “To tell you the truth… I… Just said it because it was the first thing in mi mind but… heh, It wasn’t uh… true, I guess?”

“You really are ridiculous! This is amazing! Then, why did you start that damn conversation?!”

“I can’t tell you” The blond answered firmly. “I can’t” His heart was racing, his hands were really cold. What would he say if he didn't even know the reason?

Zoro sighed and looked at Sanji, he was looking down with a sad expression on his face.

“You know what? Let’s forget about it…”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, maybe it was my mistake… I didn’t tell you back then, I just stayed in silence while you came up with those conclusions…”

“T-That…”

“Let’s go get that suit and go back home” Zoro turned around and kept walking to the same direction they were walking to.

Sanji looked down and decided to stay in silence. Just this time he’ll recognize he’s an idiot. He was an idiot back then, too.

But something inside him was bothering him so much. Zoro did like someone back then, too. Of course he wanted to know! But he knew the situation wasn’t the best to start that conversation.

“I’m really sorry…”

“I told you to forget about it” Zoro scratched the back of his head and looked at him. “Just forget about it… Come on, let’s go for that damn suit”


	17. THE PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter and let me tell you the next one is going to be FABULOUS! So... I hope you like this one.

The silence was really uncomfortable, Sanji was trying to look around the mall and find a good suit for both of them, but he was so distracted by the thought of him assuming Zoro liked Tashigi, he made one of the most stupid things in his life just because of that assumption.

“Agh! I can’t take it anymore!” Sanji ruffled his blond hair desperately.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Zoro asked, looking at the blond and making a weird face.

“No, nothing…”

“Are you still thinking about what I told you a while ago?”

Sanji opened his eyes like plates and looked at Zoro, staring like an idiot.

“Look, I won’t tell you the name of that person because it will cause a lot of trouble… But I don’t like that person anymore…”

“Hah?!”

“Let’s just say… That person did something I can’t forgive…”

“That… What did she do?”

“She…? Uh… Well, I can’t tell you” Zoro looked away and stared at a store. “Let’s go there, I think there will be something”

“Y-Yeah!”

They went inside the store and looked at a lot of suits, Zoro chose a grey suit and tried it while the blond was looking at some expensive shoes.

“These shoes look great…” He said, looking at some black shoes on display. “I should buy these…”

“So, how does it look?” Zoro said, getting out of the fitting room.

“Well, Marimo I can tell you that--- Uh…” This time, the blond was staring at Zoro, without saying a word. He really looked awesome, his legs and arms looked perfectly fine, that grey suit combined perfectly with his tanned skin and the shirt he was using, the necktie one of the employers chose looked great; the blond blushed at the amount of thoughts that crossed his mind. “W-Well… It looks fine…”

“Then I’ll take it” Zoro smiled. “What about you, pretty eyebrows?”

“Hmm? I have a lot of suits I haven’t use…”

“Then, why the fuck did you buy them?”

“Why not?” Sanji smiled and looked back at the shoes. “I think I’ll take these” He pointed at them and then Zoro rolled his eyes.

They finally left the store and found the other guys waiting for them.

“Nami swaaaan!~” Sanji ran towards her and hugged her.

“S-Sanji! Hey!” She pushed him away and the blond made a weird noise.

“S-She’s so cute when she’s mad~”

“Shut up…” Zoro said, frowning at the blond.

“You shut up!”

After a while trying to stop their fight, they went to eat something and then they went back home.

“Well, Vivi and I should go, we need to go out to another place” Nami smiled at the man getting inside the house and went outside with Vivi. “See you at the party!~”

“Take care~!” Sanji shouted waving his hand like an idiot.

“Idiot” Zoro said, looking at the fridge for a bottle of beer.

“Oh! I found your earring, Zoro!” Luffy shouted, looking under the couch.

“Really?!” The green haired man turned around to look at Luffy.

“Here!”

Zoro ran towards the living room and looked under the couch, his earring was there and he smiled widely. He took it out and looked at the blond.

“Hey, eyebrows! I found it!”

“And why are you telling me?!”

Zoro blushed and looked away from him, he looked back at his earring and tried to put it back on his ear, but after trying for several minutes, he couldn’t.

“Damn it… Let me help you…” Sanji walked next to him and took the earring, he got closer to Zoro’s ear and noticed the dark shade of red in Zoro’s ear.

He finished putting the earring and blew slightly in Zoro’s ear.

“Agh! Shitty cook!” Zoro punched him in the face and he fell to the floor, it didn’t do much damage and Sanji laughed there, without getting up until Luffy jumped on top of him.

“Sanji! I’m hungry!”

“Wait for the dinner!”

And the time passed normally until the night of the party arrived and the four men were on their way there. They were using cool suits and even if they tried to make Luffy let his hair back home, he didn’t and carried it with himself.

Luffy and Law were going on Law’s car and Zoro and Sanji on Sanji’s car.

Zoro somehow seemed to be really quiet and didn’t start a fight with the blond, it caused a lot of thoughts going through Sanji’s mind.

“Are you okay, Zoro?”

“Huh?” Zoro shook his head and looked at the blond. “What?”

“You haven’t even start a fight or insult me at all… Do you feel bad?”

“Do you want me to insult you?”

“Do you want me to kick your ass?”

The blond suddenly stopped in front of the place the party was and looked back at Zoro.

“Are you tired or something?”

“Why are you so concerned about it?” Zoro frowned and crossed his arms.

“Well, you look weirder than usual…”

“I’m fine, I’ve been starting to feel tired…”

Sanji put his hand on Zoro’s forehead and the other man jumped in surprise.

“You don’t seem to have fever… Let’s go inside, I bet there’s lots of women there!”

“Yeah, whatever…” The green haired man rolled his eyes and Sanji looked back at him.

It was a normal wedding, the bride looked gorgeous and Nami and Vivi were really excited, Law was surrounded by women and Luffy was at the food table looking at all the delicious food until some younger women gathered around him and started to chat.

Soon, a woman took Sanji’s hand and invited him to dance with her, she pulled him to the dancefloor and Sanji smiled at her, excited to dance with them.

“Having fun?” Nami was next to Zoro, looking at the blond showing his awesome dance moves.

“I think so”

The redhead had a cup of wine and gave it to Zoro.

“Finish that drink and let’s go to that dancefloor, I need to dance with a friend first”

“I don’t think I’ll dance as good as you, Nami”

“Sanji taught you, right?”

“Well yeah, but…”

“Come on!” She pulled his hand and they went to the dancefloor, all the women around looked at Zoro dancing with her and they started to gather around them.

He looked great with that grey suit on him, his legs looked longer and it somehow looked good with this tanned skin.

“Oh my~ we have a total ten here!” A woman shouted and looked at Nami, asking for permission to dance with him. “May I?”

“Yeah, I must dance with someone else” Nami said and walked away with a wide smirk on her face.

“Those guys are so gorgeous!” One of the girls shouted and then Luffy stood next to them.

“Who?”

“You too! You’re so cute!” A younger girl approached him and took his hand to go to the dancefloor. “Let’s dance!”

“But I want to eat!”

“Let’s dance and I’ll get you some sweets!” The woman smiled and Luffy looked at her with excitement.

“Did you hear, Sanji?! She will give me some sweets!”

“Those must be poisonous!” Law shouted from the other side of the dancefloor, blushing with his eyes wide and Luffy laughed.

The party went pretty well until the bride announced they wanted to cut the cake, Sanji went to the nearest balcony and lit up a cigarette.

“Ahh… I’m so tired…”

Zoro looked at him leaning on the edge of the balcony and smirked, he followed him and stood up behind him.

“Are you really that tired?” Zoro was leaning on the door frame, looking at him with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah”

“Tood bad, I want to dance with my teacher”

“Huh?”

“Come on!”

The green haired man grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He stood in front of the blond and put his hand on his waist.

“W-What are you doing?!” Sanji blushed and tried to get away from him but Zoro pulled his waist closer to him.

“I want to show you I can dance properly now”

“Heh! As if! You’re still an amateur!”

“Come on!”

“There’s no music, idiot. They are cutting the damn cake”

“Then just imagine it” Zoro closed his eyes and smiled, leaning on the blonde’s shoulder.

“H-hey!”

Suddenly all the people was clapping and the music was again filling the place, it was possible to hear it from the balcony and Zoro smirked.

“Hey… let’s dance” Zoro said, frowning at the blond.

“Fine, fine…”

The Dj started playing ‘Sex and Candy’ by Maroon 5 and Zoro smiled. They started dancing, without any mistake. Zoro’s strong hand on Sanji’s waist and the blond’s hands around his neck.

The blond felt great dancing with him, even though he was a man, it felt good.

They were moving along with the song and Zoro’s lips were suddenly on Sanji’s shoulder.

His heart was beating, beating so hard it was difficult to breathe, his stomach felt weird but he liked that sensation, he liked that feeling of nervousness combined with happiness and other feelings. He hadn’t felt like this in so much time.

Zoro finally opened his eyes wide, he hadn’t felt like that in so much time and he could only feel it by being next to the blond. Yes, he fell for the blond and it wasn’t some months ago, not even when he gave him his sword back. He fell in love with hi the day he saw him standing beside him at the attraction park, his blue eyes shining like gemstones along with the colors of the fireworks and his golden hair moving slowly with the wind. He fell in love with the blond since they were young and he finally stopped being the blind idiot he was but somehow there was a small thing that didn’t let him be happy about it.

He ignored I and leaned again on Sanji’s shoulder, resting his chin and still moving along with the song. He smiled and closed his eyes, he was happy.

“Zoro… the music is over…” The blond interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes wide.

“I-I…”

“You can dance properly; I’ll give you a 9 out of 10”

“Jerk”

“Idiot…” The blond chuckled.

“Let’s go back inside, pretty eyebrows”

“Why do you call me like that? I have a name you know?”

“It’s the same, you always respond to those names”

They went back inside the place and a woman with long curly hair took Sanji’s arm.

“There you are! Let’s dance!” She pulled him back to the dancefloor and Zoro chuckled at the blonde’s surprised face.

He was looking again at Sanji dance with the woman, a pervert smile on his face. He was an idiot.

Zoro let out a small laugh and tried not to look back.

“Damn cook…” Zoro muttered. He knew the blond loved women so much, so why did he have to fall in love with the cook? That stupid cook, always making fun of him but just the thought of the blond hating him because he liked… men, just to think of it made Zoro’s heart ache a bit.

Without knowing, he was looking down and Nami walked towards him with vivi on her side.

“Zoro…? Are you okay?” Vivi asked.

“I was just spacing out”

“If you want to go home, it’s fine”

“Really?” Zoro looked at her and the young woman smiled.

“Yup! The party is almost over the bride wants to leave soon because their plane is going tomorrow morning”

“Why were you two dancing outside?” Nami interrupted their chat and Vivi looked at her. 

“I don’t know” He looked down again and she shook her head, Vivi got closer to her ear and said something inaudible. Nami put her hand on his arm and smiled softly.

“Zoro…”

“Let’s go outside for a moment, then”

“Fine, fine…”

They went outside and Nami looked at the sky full of stars.

“Well, it was noisy inside… Now! Why do you have that long face?!”

“Did he told you something back then?”

“Back then? Sanji?”

“Yes”

“Zoro, stop living in the past, you two can’t forget what happened two years ago!”

“It’s because we did something stupid!”

“What?!”

“We kissed some days before our fight and somehow he came with a weird conclusion and then he ran away outside of the damn train with the most stupid face he’s ever made! He left me there without saying a damn word”

“So…?”

“I was about to tell him that I…”

Nami opened her eyes in shock, staring at the tall man in front of her looking at the floor with a sad expression.

“Zoro…”

“Hmm?”

“Do you still…?”

He didn’t answer, he just nodded and Nami looked down.

“God! You told me some years ago that you weren’t interested in women but… I thought you were asexual or something... I never thought you liked men”

“Well, it was difficult to tell you that I liked men”

“We are friends aren’t we? We always hang out together and we always used to make great parties, you’re like a brother to me. You know that we’re friends right?”

“Of course, damn witch”

She nodded wth a smile on her face and put her hand on Zoro’s shoulder.

“Remember me why did we fight two years ago and stopped talking to each other for a year”

“He said he liked you”

“Huh?!”

“I don’t know, he tried to tell me something else but then he got in the conclusion that I liked that weird woman, Tashigi and then he said he liked you and ran outside the train like a damn idiot”

“Just… what happened between you two before all that?”

“We kissed, I told you already. We kissed”

“So what?”

“Two times”

She laughed until her stomach hurt

“How?!” She said between laughs.

“One by accident on a train” Zoro smiled.

“And the second one?”

“He kissed me”

Nami laughed again, making some women around get out to see if she was fine.

“Hey, don’t laugh!”

“Zoro, you’re an idiot!”

“Hah?!”

“I’ll go back inside, if you want to go it’s fine, I think you’ve suffered enough. I still have the sexy doctor and the cute boy dancing with every young woman in exchange of food”

Zoro laughed and smiled at her.

“I’m sorry”

“Why are you apologizing? That’s so weird of you” Go, go! I’ll send your little boyfriend back later”

“He’s not my boyfriend”

Zoro walked outside of the place, he wanted to walk back home, so he took out his coat and turned around to look at the blond dancing with another woman and Nami walking towards him.

He was walking back home until he heard someone running towards him.

“Wait, Zoro!” Sanji shouted from behind, he had his coat on hand and his hair was messy.

“Huh, blondie?”

The blond stopped in front of him and tried to breathe properly.

“Nami told me it was okay to go back home and… Heh! I thought you would get lost if you went by yourself”

“Idiot, the streets just move”

“You always say the same” He shook his head. “Let’s go back home, I need a cup of tea”

“Hmm…”

“The car is over there” Sanji pointed at his car and they walked to it. “Are you okay Zoro?”

“I’m okay”

“You were looking down at the party and I thought you weren’t feeling right”

“I said I’m okay, I think I’m starting to get a cold. What are you going to do for Christmas?”

“Me? Well, remember we have to celebrate Chopper’s birthday on the 24th and then I think I’ll go back home and I’ll spend the next day watching movies on Netflix” He laughed and Zoro looked at him.

“Sounds good”

“Do you have something to do?”

“Nah, I think I’ll stay with you”

“okay then”

* * *

 

The 24th arrived quickly and Sanji was cooking, Zoro was at the living room looking at Law’s Santa hat.

“Why the fuck do you have that?”

“I lost a bet to strawhat-ya”

“Heh?”

“Who can eat the most”

“Are you an idiot?”

“I let him win”

Zoro turned his head to the kitchen and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Eyebrows! We lost Law!”

“What?!” The blond shouted back.

“He has lost the little bit of conscience he had left!”

“Oi, I’m still here!” Law shouted.

“Zoro!” Luffy was in front of him with a mistletoe on his hand, he put it on top of them and the boy smiled.

“Give me food”

“That’s not how it works, idiot”

“Then kiss~!” They boy said, making a horrible face and Law opened his eyes like plates.

“Fuck no!” Law shouted and threw himself on top of Luffy.

“Eyebrows! Torao is trying to make Luffy eat a mistletoe!”

Sanji got out of the kitchen, his face red and the others knew he was furious.

“Could you shut up?! I’m trying to bake a cake for Chopper!”

“Fine, fine… Let’s go change our clothes and wrap those damn gifts” Zoro said, rolling his eyes and smiling at the blond.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some sexy kudos if you liked it.   
> I accept any kind of comment, too.


	18. FEVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE HIATUS IS FINALLY OVER!!!   
> Thank you for reading, guys! I promise there won't be any more breaks until I finish this fic! Yay!

Sanji finally ended cooking and went upstairs, he looked at Zoro’s room and noticed the other man was trying to put on a necktie.

“Really, Marimo… I thought you knew how to tie it…”

“W-Well…”

“Let me help” The blond walked inside the room and looked at him, he walked towards Zoro and took the necktie in a fast move.

“You don’t have to do this, damn cook.” Zoro rolled his eyes “You should hurry and take a shower, you smell like the damn dinner”

Sanji laughed and Zoro rolled his eyes again, the blond suddenly put his hands around Zoro’s neck and tried to put the necktie correctly, he tied it and then smiled.

“Thank you…” Zoro said, looking at him smiling.

“You really look weird…” The blond said suddenly, looking at Zoro’s tired eyes.

“Huh?”

“You look weird, like you’re tired or something...”

“I’m fine”

“Really?”

“Yeah, damn cook” Zoro crossed his arms and looked at him, making a face. “Go take a damn shower”

“Okay, okay…”

Sanji walked out of the room and went to his, he showered quickly and got out of the bathroom to look for a good suit. After putting a simple grey suit, he noticed it was getting really cold so he took out a coat and tried it.

“Looks good…” Zoro was at the door, looking at him.

“Idiot! What if I was still naked?!”

“You’re a man too, nothing I haven’t seen. Towel pervert…”

“Could you stop with that joke?!”

“Nope” The green haired man rolled his eyes and looked back at the blond. “Hurry, fancy idiot. We’re late thanks to your fancy ass”

“Are you complimenting me or insulting me?”

“The second one, hurry!”

The blond bit his tongue trying to

Sanji ran out of his room and kicked Zoro on the back.

“Help me with the damn food, I need to put it in the back”

“Aye, aye…”

* * *

 

“So you’re going with Law, Luffy?” The blond asked, looking at the young man putting on a jacket.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, we need to buy something before arriving to Chopper’s”

“I see… well, take care”

“Yep!”

Law nodded and began to drive away from them, leaving the blond with a serious expression behind the car.

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked, standing next to him.

“Those two really enjoy being together…”

“Yeah, Law wants to kill him. But they enjoy it.” Zoro chuckled and looked at the blond. “Remember me why did I agree on making that joke exchange?”

“Because Nami said it would be a good idea to save money and it’s funny?”

“I’ll give her some dog shit”

Sanji was about to laugh but he shook his head and looked furiously at Zoro.

“What the fuck? Not funny”

“You were about to laugh”

“Idiot, well… I didn’t buy any joke gift since I don’t like it” The blond said while getting inside the car.

“Please tell me the bad shit isn’t for me…” Zoro said putting on the seatbelt.

“You’re saying the word shit more than me” The blond cocked and eyebrow and looked at the man sitting next to him.

“Shit”

“Oh, shut up!”

“I need to hear some music…”

“My ipod is connected, choose whatever you want to listen” The blond rolled his eyes and pointed to his ipod.

“Oh, cool!” Zoro smiled. “This is as old as my sword”

“I’ll kill you…”

The green haired man ignored him and looked through a playlist.

“This title sounds good…” Zoro smirked and looked at the blond.

“Huh? Which one?”

The blond looked to the front with a serious face as the sound of ‘Let it happen’ by Tame impala surrounded them.

“Sounds good, I never thought you would like this kind of music” Zoro looked at him.

“I like everything that sounds good” Sanji rolled his eyes, still looking to the front. “It’s just that you don’t know me enough”

“Yeah, whatever” Zoro crossed his arms and looked through the window, the trees moving and the people passing by, it was a good and cold day, even though he was feeling tired, he really was enjoying that day.

Sanji suddenly heard him coughing, so he looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah…”

“I think you’re feeling sick, Marimo”

“No, no… I’m fine”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll just sleep until we arrive…”

“Okay”

After an hour of traffic, they arrived to Chopper’s house, everyone was waiting for them and the big Christmas tree on the living room looked beautiful and shiny with all the presents under it.

“Ah, chopper, I brought something for the dinner, could you help me carry it?” Sanji said with a smile.

“Ah, thank you, Sanji! Let’s go!”

“Happy Birthday, by the way”

“Thank you!” Chopper hugged him while laughing like a kid.

“Come on, let’s get the things out of the car, relax for a while and then have dinner”

“Yup!” The young man jumped happily and followed the blond outside.

“Ah! I’ll go too!” Zoro said looking at them walk through the door.

“You sit on the living room and rest” Sanji said, looking at Zoro with a serious expression.

“Why should I—“

“Let’s go!” Sanji closed the door and they went to the car.

“Idiot cook”

* * *

 

 

The day passed like normal, everyone waited for the dinner and Chopper was excited about his birthday cake, after all the people was full Sanji walked out of the house and lit a cigarette.

“Ah, Sanji!” Nami said, opening the door and putting on a jacket. “Here you are!”

“Hmm? Ah, yeah” The blond said without looking at her.

“I was looking for you; I’m going home” She said with a smile. “I couldn’t go without wishing you a merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas to you, too” The blond said with a big smile.

“It’s been a long time since we all were reunited like this” The redhead smiled back. “What are you going to do tomorrow?”

“I’ll spend the whole day watching movies with the marimo” The blond answered without thinking and Nami blushed at that.

“Oh, really? You two are getting along pretty well”

“Me?! And that Marimo?! Of course not!”

The redhead laughed and smiled at him softly.

“Good night, Sanji. It was nice to spend another Christmas with you and all the guys here”

“Good night”

Vivi got out of the house and followed Nami, they got inside Vivi’s car while laughing and talking about going to the mall the next day, the blond finished his cigarette and got inside the house.

“Hey, Black-ya” Law walked towards him.

“I just wanted to tell you strawhat-ya and I will be going on a trip tomorrow morning and we’ll come back in three days”

“Ah, it’s fine… At least I won’t have to waste much energy cooking for that damn glutton”

“Will you two be okay staying alone there?”

“W-What do you mean?!”

“Don’t misunderstand, you always end up breaking something or starting fights that never end”

“It’s fine, Torao.”

The other man looked at his cellphone while making a face.

“Well, it’s time to go back home. Kureha is on her third bottle and that’s when things start to get uncomfortable”

“Ah, yeah… let me go get my stuff”

“Also, Zoro-ya got lost like ten minutes ago, he’s a little drunk and wanted to go to the restroom”

“Ah! Not again!”

After twenty minutes looking for Zoro through the house, he found the other man looking through a window with a serious face, his cheeks and ears a light shade of red, he was coughing and covering his mouth with his hand.

“Hey, if you feel that bad you should tell us”

“I’m fine!”

“Ah… I forgot you get a little worse when you drink. Let’s go, Law is waiting for us to get back home”

“I’m going, damn blondie!”

“Agh!” The blond growled when the other man put his arm around him, moving clumsily while going downstairs.

* * *

 

 

The next day the blond woke up by the recognizable voice of Luffy shouting and running through the house downstairs.

“Hey… What’s happening here?” The blond said, going downstairs behind the young man and fixing his messy hair.

“I told you yesterday, we are going on a trip”

“Ah, yeah… good luck on that”

“Call us if anything’s wrong”

“Anything like what?”

“You two destroying the house or both of you trying to kill each other”

“Nah, don’t worry. We’ll be watching movies today, everything is fine”

“Okay… Let’s go, Strawhat-ya”

“Yay!” The young man ran towards the door and looked at the blond. “Take care! I’ll miss you guys!”

“It’s only three days, just go already!”

“What’s with all the noise?” Zoro was going downstairs, he looked like he had the worst hangover.

“You look like shit” Sanji said, looking at him.

“Thank you, I always like to wake up listening to those words first in the morning.” His voice was huskier than usual.

“We’re going, call us if you need something” Law said, opening the door and letting the happy young man next to him pass through it. “See you later”

“Bye”

The door closed behind Law and Zoro and Sanji were left alone.

“Want some coffee?”

“Yes, please”

“Oh ho ho, the hangover really makes miracles!”

“Come on, I’m not in the mood for fighting”

Sanji’s mouth opened wide and his eyes showed surprise.

“Are you okay?!”

“Agh! Shut up, my head hurts!”

The blond walked to the kitchen to prepare some coffee and a fast breakfast, while the other man was at the living room watching TV.

Sanji could hear the other man trying to hide his coughs and walked to the living room.

“Okay, you damn Marimo! You’re not okay and we both know it’s not a damn hangover!”

“I already told you thousands of times I’m okay!”

“No, you’re not!” The blond shouted. “Your damn voice is breaking, you were grabbing your chest a while ago like it hurt while coughing, you’re not okay!”

“I’m fine, just shut up!”

“Are you really that fine?! Your shitty face is fucking red, it’s pretty obvious you have fever!”

“I’m okay!”

“Oh, really?! Then try to stand up properly!”

“Why would I?!”

“Fucking try it!”

Zoro growled and stood up as fast as he could, grabbing the blond by the collar of his shirt.

“I told you to shut the fuck--!” He was immediately interrupted by the blond putting his hand on his forehead.

“Ah, it’s hot!” the blond hissed and looked at him. “You are not okay…”

“I’m fine!”

“Oh, really?! Your damn hands are trembling along with your legs, that’s not the way you usually stand”

The other man laughed and started coughing, it didn’t stop as he put his hand on his own chest.

“Hey, Marimo…”

“Damn blond”

“What the fuck did you say sick bas--!” The blonde’s eyes opened wide as he saw the other man fall to the floor, his eyes closing slowly and his hand still grabbing his own shirt really hard. “Zoro!”

The blond stayed shocked as he saw the other man unconscious on the floor, he reacted as fast as he could and tried to look if he was still breathing. Once he checked it, he took out his cellphone and called Chopper.

“Chopper! I need your help!”

“W-What is it, Sanji?!”

“Zoro fainted, he was coughing before and he has a high fever but I don’t know what’s happening to him, his chest seemed to hurt and… and… Come, please!”

“What do I do?!” Sanji could hear the young man ruffling his hair desperately. “I’m at the hospital and there’s a lot of patients…! Where’s Law?!”

“Law is with Luffy, they went on a trip so they won’t return in three days or more…”

“Kureha is bussy too... Can you wait for us once all the stuff here is done?”

The blond noticed the green haired man was waking up, his eyes opening slowly and his breath accelerated.

“Y-Yeah but… How do I get the fever down? He’s still on the floor and his face is all red”

“Try to put a cold and wet towel around his neck, mostly on the back and a small one on his forehead, it might help. If the fever doesn’t decrease, then use some ice. Do you have a thermometer?”

“Yeah”

“Please check he doesn’t have more than 39° C, if he does please use ice immediately and take his clothes off”

“His what?!”

“This is not time to feel ashamed!”

“S-Sorry… What else?”

“If he has 40 °C and the fever doesn’t decrease, bring him immediately to the hospital, okay?!”

“Y-Yeah”

“Just wait a few hours until we can go there and… If he’s hungry don’t give him something too greasy, try to give him something balanced and lots of liquids”

“Well, that might help, thank you… Call me once you’re coming, please”

“Yeah! I have to go, please send me a message if anything else happens”

The blond put the phone on his pocket and helped the other man to sit on the sofa again.

“Let me go get a thermometer”

“Hey… You don’t have to do anything, I already told you I’m fi---“

“Could you just shut the fuck up?! Close your damn mouth, at least be thankful I’ll be taking care of your sorry ass until you’re fully recovered, idiot!”

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when he saw pure anger on the other man’s face.

“Just sit there and wait, okay…?”

Zoro nodded and looked at the blond go upstairs to get the thermometer.

After waiting for the thermometer to make a sound, the blond took it and looked at the small screen on the side of the small device. 39.7 °C, it was high and it was better to take care of it.

“I told you! You didn’t look okay lately, now you have a high fever and you can’t stop fucking coughing! Are you an idiot or something?!”

“Just shut up… on top of this damn fever I got a damn hangover…”

“Lie down on the shitty couch… I’ll bring a wet towel and something to eat…”

The other man looked defiantly at him, crossing his arms and frowning as the blond looked down and sighed until he had no air left.

“Come on… Even if you don’t believe in my words, you’re my friend after all… It’s fucking impossible not to care about you, okay? Just tell me if you’re feeling worse” Sanji said as he walked towards the kitchen without saying anything else.

“Sorry” Zoro said, looking at him with a serious expression, even though his eyes reflected how tired he was feeling.

“Just get some rest, your face looks really fucking red” The blond smiled.

* * *

 

Zoro was still on the couch with the wet towels the blond gave him as Sanji was cooking something for him. As the blond finished, he served a generous portion of rice porridge on a small bowl, he walked towards the kitchen, leaving it on the center table.

The blond turned around to check if Zoro was feeling better but stopped breathing when he saw the other man shivering and coughing as his eyes were closed and his hands were back to his chest.

“Damn it!”

He took the thermometer again and tried to check the other man’s fever, just to find that the fever went up.

“Agh shit! What do I do now?!” The blond squatted next to the couch and tried to check if Zoro could breathe properly, as he looked at how the green haired man was moving uncomfortably and coughing harder every time, his mind blocked, he couldn’t move; He had never been sick, not a single time and now Zoro was in front of him really sick and he was just staring at him without moving any muscle.

The blond just stood up properly and walked to the garden with his cellphone on hand, looking desperately at Zoro through a window on the living room. He pressed his screen and called Chopper, his hand shaking incredibly and his eyes opening wider as he waited for the young doctor to answer.

“Sanji! What happened?!”

“He’s still coughing so hard and his fever… I don’t know what to do, Chopper!”

“You’ll have to take his clothes off… I-I’ll be there in an hour or two, okay? Please try to make his fever go down and give him some more liquids… And don’t smoke, okay?”

“W-Why do I have to take his clothes off?!” The blond shouted.

“It’s damn simple! Just take his damn clothes off! Is your stupid masculinity more important than Zoro’s life?! Huh?!”

“I-I…” The blond tried to speak as the young man kept on shouting to him and he could hear Kureha shouting at Chopper to shut up.

“I-I… haven’t smoke, I thought it would be bad for him” Sanji said, trying to calm the other man.

“And it is, please wait, okay? I’ll be going there with Doctorine once we finish with another patient! Just take care of him, okay?”

“Please hurry…”

The blond ended the call and went inside the house, he found the other man trying to sit down properly on the couch, his whole body shaking and his face really red.

“Hey, hey… Don’t force yourself that much!”

“Shut up… I’m fine…”

“Are we going back to that damn fight?!” The blond shouted as he walked in front of the other man. “Take that damn shirt off”

“W-What?!”

“It’s just for the damn fever to go down! I’ll go for some water!” Sanji said walking towards the kitchen, trying to evade looking at the other man taking off his shirt.

After a moment, the blond returned to the living room with a glass of water.

“Drink this”

Zoro tried to say something but made a face and took the glass reluctantly.

As the blond waited for him to finish the water and a small portion of the rice porridge, both of them accompanied with the other man coughing and getting some shortness of breath, he bit his finger, trying to control his desire for tobacco.

“If you want to smoke, do it…” Zoro rolled his eyes and coughed again.

“And making you feel worse?! No! Let’s go… The damn couch must be uncomfortable; I’ll help you get to your room…”

“I can do it by myself” Zoro said and stood up, his legs shaking really bad as he tried to walk.

“Oh, yeah… I don’t think so” The blond put his arm around the other man and took his hand. “Come on… I’m just trying to help.”

After they went upstairs and Sanji helped Zoro to lie on his bed, he sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

“What the hell are you still doing here? Weren’t you watching movies?” Zoro asked, his voice sounding weird.

“I am doing it” The blond said, showing Zoro the screen of his phone with the Netflix app on it.

“I don’t really know what to say” Zoro said, trying to laugh but being stopped by loss of breath.

“Just try to rest until Chopper comes, okay?”

“Then get out of here”

“How about no? Stop talking, I’m watching a movie”

Zoro ignored him and tried to forget the pain on his chest, as he felt everything around him was moving and closed his eyes, falling on a deep sleep.

A while later, the movie the blond was watching finished, he looked at the other man sleeping normally with the wet towel he put on his head some moments before and his phone rang.

“Ah, Chopper!”

“We’re at the entrance, please open the door, it’s freezing outside”

“Ah! I’m going!”

The blond ran downstairs, full speed and went to open the door.

“Come in, come in”

“How is he?”

“He’s sleeping but his breathing sounds weird and his fever won’t go down”

“Let’s go check him” Kureha said, taking off her coat and giving it to the blond.

“O-Ok…”

\---

After they went upstairs and entered the room, they found zoro awake and coughing in a worse way than before. Chopper ran towards the bed along with Kureha, both of them looking at each other with open eyes.

“Uh, Sanji… Please wait outside” Chopper said without looking at him.

“Is he okay?”

“Just get out, please!”

The blond walked out of the room, he couldn’t help but feel alarmed as he heard Chopper trying to wake up the other man.

Why was he feeling so nervous? He had everything under control right? Did he fail on something while taking care of Zoro?

The blond was somehow really afraid of something, seeing Zoro in that condition was something he never expected.

As Sanji sat on the floor and leaned on the door, his hands on his hair and his eyes closed, the only thing he could think about was the other man.

“This is not fair…” The blond murmured as he kept on pressing his hands on his head.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!   
> Leave some beautiful kudos if you liked it!


	19. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji receives a visit that won't make all the people comfortable. One of the secrets the blond had back at France is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! It's been a long time! I've finished all my projects and now I'm able to update this fic :'D I'll update the others in a week or two so... yeah! Agh! By the way, the good things are coming now for this fic!! yay!

As the blond waited outside the room, looking around him and biting his finger, the door opened and he felt backwards.

“Hey, don’t do that” Kureha said, looking at him with a weird look.

“W-Wait! How is he?”

“Zoro? Ah, he’s… well…” Chopper smiled and Sanji looked at the other man looking at the pill Kureha was giving him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he has pneumonia…”

“Heh?! That sounds bad, how did he---?”

“I already told Chopper. A damn teenager at my dojo suddenly got sick and got hospitalized, some days later I started to feel tired and started to feel out of breath at my classes…”

“Why didn’t you tell us?! You damn...---“

“Hey! Stop it, Sanji! Maybe Zoro thought it was just a cold… We couldn’t notice because the symptoms were mild and it was pretty much a walking pneumonia.”

“Hmph!”

“What happened this morning wasn’t a damn cold!”

“Agh, whatever!” Zoro said and coughed instantly.

“Stop forcing yourself, idiot!” Chopper shouted. “Anyway… the common symptoms of pneumonia are cough, fever, shaking chills and shortness of breath… Those are kind of well known, right? But you should’ve told me yesterday, Zoro”

“I didn’t want to bother at your birthday” Zoro rolled his eyes and looked at the young doctor.

“Are you dumb or something?!” Chopper shouted and Sanji tried to stop him.

“Fine, fine… When is he going to feel better?” Sanji tried to change the subject.

“Ah… Doctorine…”

“Yeah, yeah…” Kureha looked at the blond and made a face, she sat on a chair next to Zoro and crossed her arms and legs. “Get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids to prevent dehydration. With the medicine we’ll give him, the cough will be a little more controlled but call us if it is making it hard for him to rest. You’ll take some antibiotics, too:..”

“That’s all?”

Kureha glared at Sanji and made a face.

“No. You can’t drink at all until we tell you, you’ll be in your damn bed the whole week…” She said and looked at Sanji again. “And this guy right here can’t smoke at all”

“What?!”

“Second hand smoking… It would affect his development” Chopper said and Sanji looked at him horrified.

“You’re kidding…”

“Since you’re going to take care of him, maybe this will work to stop smoking, don’t you think? You always stink of tobacco” Kureha said and Sanji’s mouth opened in surprise.

“Well… While we check his fever again, could you go and buy the medicine?” Chopper said, handing a paper to Sanji.

“I… Uh, yeah…”

“My wallet is on---“ Zoro tried to speak but the blond interrupted him by running outside and stomping the door. “What the…”

“He’s really worried” Chopper smiled and looked at Zoro. “Isn’t he?”

“Who cares?”

“Well… let’s wait until he arrives…” Kureha closed her eyes and smiled. “It’s not that I’d like to see a romantic scene here, you know?”

“Will you ever tell him?”

“Hah?!”

“Come on, Zoro! I may be a little younger than you, but it’s pretty obvious I’m not that stupid… You look at him like---“

“Shut up, Chopper.”

“He’s just an idiot, idiots always stay quiet and wait for a miracle to happen” Kureha shrugged and smirked, letting out a small laugh that made Zoro uncomfortable.

“So…?” Chopper asked, looking at Zoro and gently putting his hand on Zoro’s.

“It’s something from the past… I don’t have that kind of feelings for him anymore…”

“Are you sure, Mr idiot?” Kureha chuckled and Zoro made a face.

After a while waiting for the blond, he finally arrived, running inside the room, stomping the door and cleaning the sweat on his face with his hand, looking at the surprised faces on the room.

“S-Sorry, I had to go to the other side of the city!”

“It’s okay… do you have some tea?”

“Yeah, let’s go to the kitchen, you must be hungry”

* * *

 

Kureha and Chopper went home after eating, Sanji went to Zoro’s room to check if he was fine, finding the other man sleeping peacefully, his cheeks slightly red and his breath a little more relaxed than before.

“Damn, you still have fever…” The blond said and put a small wet towel on Zoro’s forehead.

After a while sitting next to the other man, the blond slowly closed his eyes and leaned on the edge of the bed, next to Zoro’s arm, letting his exhausted body relax for a bit.

* * *

 

As Zoro slowly opened his eyes, he looked at the blond’s head next to his arm, his warm breath going directly to his hand, the blond was sitting on the floor and just leaning his head on his arms, as the green haired man kept on looking at him, he smiled and got closer to the blond.

“Thank you” He whispered and smiled again, getting closer to the blonde’s lips and letting himself go with the moment until he remembered he was sick.

“Ah… I might not do that” Zoro chuckled and got away from the blond.

* * *

* * *

 

“Wake up Mosshead!” The blond shouted as he looked at the green haired man sleeping like a rock.

“Shut up…!”

“You need to take your damn medicine!”

Zoro’s eyes opened instantly and he looked at the blond.

“Ah, you changed your clothes”

“Of course, idiot. It’s too late, come on! Wake up and take a shower, I’ll bring some food when you’re finished and then you’ll take your medicine”

“What time is it…?” Zoro ruffled his hair and looked at his phone, it was 11:00 AM and the blond was still there instead of cooking at the Baratie. “Hey, blondie. Why are you still here? What about work?”

“I asked that damn geezer for a free day”

“I can take care of myself”

“Oh, really? You didn’t tell anyone about your condition, even if we live with a damn doctor!”

“Shut up! Go back to work!”

“And let you die alone?! You don’t even know how to cook a proper meal that doesn’t include alcohol or junk food!”

“Agh, shut up!”

Sanji’s expression changed to a serious one and he looked at Zoro.

“Look, I might act like an asshole, but it’s pretty obvious that I’m worried about you, even if it doesn’t look like it… Even if you want it or not” The blond looked down and Zoro looked to another direction, trying not to face the blond. “Go take a shower and I’ll bring something for you to eat, okay?”

“Yeah…”

* * *

Zoro walked out of the bathroom, already dressed and drying his hair with a towel, he heard a voice at the hallway and opened his door to look around.

He found the blond talking to someone he knew pretty well.

“Yeah, Luffy. He’s fine…! I told you already it isn’t necessary to come back too soon, just enjoy the snow!”

Zoro smiled, thinking of Luffy all worried and Law trying to stop him from doing a shameful scene.

“Yup, I asked Zeff for the whole week, don’t worry…”

Zoro’s eyes opened in surprise, he thought the blond just asked for a day, but asking for the whole week… that was something he never thought the blond would do.

“Yeah, I’ll call you if anything happens… Yeah, Chopper and Kureha already checked him…!”

* * *

 

After a whole week and a half, Zoro was finally able to leave his bed and hang out with his friends. Sanji was really surprised at how fast the other man got better and Luffy and Law were finally back.

“Ah, everyone’s coming tonight!” Luffy said, smiling at Sanji while the blond was giving him a cup of hot chocolate.

“Hmm…” The blond looked a bit distracted and as he gave the cup to the young man, he walked towards the living room and checked his cellphone, looking at the screen like he was really worried.

“Huh, Sanji? What’s wrong?”

“No, no… nothing!”

“You look like the time we found out about your job back in France” Luffy laughed and looked at the blond. “I remember you were all shocked and scared when we found you standing at the---“

“Shut up! What if Zoro hears you?!”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“What is wrong?! He’d make fun of me for the rest of my life!”

Luffy laughed harder and the blond threw his phone at the couch, looking furiously at the young man.

* * *

 

The day passed so fast, the blond was already desperate on making something for dinner. Feeding Luffy and the other two men was enough, but feeding all his friends was something else, even though he enjoyed cooking for all his male friends and of course, female friends; it made him really tired.

“Ah… I need a rest.”

“Then rest” Zoro interrupted the blond when he was stretching in front of the oven and shrugged. “You look like you have something else in your mind besides cooking”

“It’s not your problem, mosshead”

“Well, whatever… I was just saying” Zoro walked away and the blond made a face, turning around to look at his cellphone.

“Ugh…”

* * *

“I’m so happy we’re finally able to come here and eat some of Sanji’s delicious food!” Nami said with a wide smile and Luffy sat next to her, smiling like a happy kid.

“Sanji~! Come on, you’ve already finished cooking, right? Come here and rest a bit!” Usopp shouted and Sanji got out of the kitchen, he was looking at his phone’s screen and making a serious face.

“I told you, he’s acting more like the dumbass he was born to be” Zoro pointed out and Sanji glared at him with a furious expression.

“Do you want to fucking die--!” The blond was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. “Ah!” Sanji screamed and his face lost all the color it had left.

“Sanji? What’s wrong?” Nami asked.

Sanji ignored her out of nowhere and walked towards the entrance to take the call.

“H-hey~! Oh… you’ve already moved? Ah… come to my house---?!”

Everyone stayed quiet when they noticed how nervous the blond was.

“Ah, yes! I’ll send you the address! Once you arrive, please knock the door”

The blond ended the call and tried to close his eyes and forget what was going to happen.

“Huh? What’s with him?” Robin asked to the others and they shrugged.

“Sanji! Did you order pizza?!”

“Idiot! He already cooked something, why would he order pizza?!”

“Maybe he finally noticed that his food is gross and we just eat it to make him stop feeling shitty” Zoro chuckled and everyone glared at him with serious expressions. “Oh, come on!”

Sanji walked towards the living room and stared at his friends.

“I… uh…”

“What’s wrong, Sanji?” Luffy asked and Sanji tried to stop himself from laughing out of nervousness.

“Sanji!” Usopp shouted and the blond looked at him.

“Well… someone’s coming”

“Huh? But I thought everyone was here…”

“It’s someone you don’t know”

“Eh?!”

“S-She used to be… uh… well, I used to have a girlfriend like a year ago… We broke up because… uh… stuff. And she told me she moved to this city, so she wants to visit me since we ended as good friends” The blond said as fast as he could and he stopped breathing when he noticed Zoro spilling all the water he was drinking on Usopp’s face.

“Ah, It’s raining…” Robin said out of nowhere and Franky looked at her, making an expression nobody could read.

“Z-Zoro!”

“S-Sorry, Usopp! I was---!”

“Yeah, we already know you were about to laugh about Sanji’s comment!” The long nosed man stood up and ran towards the bathroom.

The blond looked down and everybody else laughed at Usopp’s reaction.

Someone knocked the door and Sanji jumped in surprise, all the color on his face gone and his eyes open wide.

“Ah! It must be her!”

Nami opened her eyes wide and hit Zoro on the leg.

“Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I think I heard something weird in the past minutes…”

“Hah?!”

“Sanji having a girlfriend? Wow… just wow...”

“It’s normal, you know?”

Nami turned around to look at Zoro and the other man faked a laugh.

“Zoro?”

“I’ll go to sleep, wake me up when dinner’s finally ready”

“Eh?! W-Wait!”

Zoro stood up and walked upstairs, Nami wasn’t able to see his face but she knew what it would look like.

Everyone around looked at Nami and turned around when they heard Sanji opening the door.

* * *

 

Zoro looked at the window and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t like he felt his heart was broken or something as stupid as that, but somehow it made him feel weird. Just knowing about that mysterious woman made him feel weird, his heart was going crazy and his head started to hurt.

“Ha… Ha…!” He tried to laugh and sat on the floor next to his bed. “Ah, I look so stupid” He covered his face with his hands and tried to breathe properly. Why was he feeling so bad?

“Well… it was pretty obvious it would end like this…”

* * *

 

“Sanji!” Pudding, a short woman wearing a cute white dress and high heels shouted with a big smile on her face. Her eyes were big and brown and her hair was long and wavy, she looked like a doll.

“Pudding!” The blond couldn’t say anything else.

“Uh… It’s snowing really bad, how about letting me in?” Pudding said while blushing and smiling at the blond.

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Sanji moved away from the door to let her in and she blushed even more.

“So… Where are your friends?”

“T-They are at the living room! Let’s go meet them”

Pudding suddenly grabbed Sanji’s arm and they walked to the living room, the blond stopped when he noticed his friends making weird faces.

“Ah? Where’s the Marimo?”

“He went to sleep” Nami said and crossed her arms, looking at the woman standing next to Sanji.

“Eh? Who’s her?” Luffy asked, walking towards Sanji and looking at her closely. “I don’t know her”

“H-Her name is Pudding, she’s uh…” Sanji blushed when he noticed Nami narrowing her eyes and looking at him with a serious expression.

“N-Nice to meet you!” The girl said, looking at everyone around her and smiling while her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

“Ah! I’m Luffy, nice to meet you too!”

“Ah! Sanji has told me lots of things about you!”

“Woah, really?!”

“Yep!” She nodded really fast and Robin looked at her, she smiled at Pudding and looked at Sanji.

“Is she going to have dinner with us?” Usopp asked and Sanji nodded.

“Is dinner ready?” Zoro said, going downstairs and stretching his arms.

“Ah, Marimo”

“Hmm? Oh, hey” Zoro looked at the woman and made a face, he turned around and went to sit down next to Nami.

“Uh… Dinner’s ready, should we start eating?” Sanji asked, trying not to look at the green haired man, he could feel Zoro’s eyes on him more and more and he couldn’t even move. His thoughts were interrupted after a moment when Pudding grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

“Y-Your name’s Zoro, right? Sanji always used to talk about you!”

“Eh?!” Her face turned red when she heard the others make weird noises in a weird unison.

“Well, you’re good friends, aren’t you?”

Everyone else but the blond and Zoro laughed.

* * *

 

During dinner, Zoro stayed quiet, looking at Sanji and Pudding talk about recipes they used to make together. He couldn’t help but feel bad, he felt bad when he noticed how nice their memories were, when they told everyone else how they met. Of course the blond would be in love with her, she was like him, she liked cooking and the same stuff as the blond.

“Are you okay, Zoro?” Nami asked, whispering to him.

“Hmm? Why wouldn’t I?”

“Your face… You look like someone died”

“Ah, the effects of the medicine”

“Don’t try to lie…” Nami made a face and kept eating.  

* * *

 

After some days, it was like something common for the blond to go out with Pudding, he liked to cook for his friends and leave the food for them to heat it again.

“Ah! Zoro!” The blond looked at the man walking inside the kitchen and opening the fridge.

“Hmm?”

“Uh… I’ll leave the food again inside the oven, please heat it when you’re all home for dinner”

“What about you?”

“I-I’ll go out with Pudding”

“Fine” Zoro took an apple and went to the living room.

“Hey! If you’re going to eat dinner in a while don’t eat so much!”

“Sorry! I can’t hear you!”

* * *

 

Zoro suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, he was alone at the living room and next to him was a note written by the blond, he read it and threw it away. Of course he didn’t remember when did he fall asleep, but he was there in the dark, sitting on the couch and looking around him, Law and Luffy didn’t arrive home as early as always and the blond had gone on a date with that woman.

His phone rang and he took it, looking at the bright screen shining and hurting his eyes a little.

> _“Nami… what do you want?”_
> 
> _“I’ve been calling you over and over again!”_
> 
> _“S-Sorry… I fell asleep”_
> 
> _“Why don’t you come here and have dinner? Law and Luffy are on an important thing and I’m pretty sure you’re alone, right?”_
> 
> _“Yeah, that curly went on a date with that woman”_
> 
> _“Oh~ So you’re jealous!”_
> 
> _“No, I’m not…”_
> 
> _He could hear Nami laugh through the phone._
> 
> _“Zoro, I’ve known you for years! Of course you’re jealous!”_
> 
> _“Look, if he wants to be with that woman, it’s fine. He loves women, there’s nothing wrong with him going out with a woman”_
> 
> _“But you like him!”_
> 
> _“Well… it seems I’ll have to forget about that”_
> 
> _“B-But…!”_
> 
> _“No, Nami… And I’ll stay here, that idiot left lots of food and I need to eat at least a little before he comes and tries to kill me because I didn’t eat anything”_
> 
> _“Okay… But think about it!” Nami’s voice was loud. “If you like him, fight for him!”_
> 
> Zoro chuckled and made a face.
> 
> _“Are you drunk?”_
> 
> _“Yeah, a little”_
> 
> Zoro looked at the entrance and heard a weird noise.
> 
> _“I thought so… I’ll call you later”_
> 
> _“Hmm? Why?”_
> 
> _“I think there’s someone outside” He finished the call and walked towards the door._

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?”

“N-No! I’m fine, my mom sent some people to help me and one of them will come to take me back home soon”

“Okay… Why don’t we just go inside and take a cup of coffee?” Sanji took out his key and smiled.

“B-Before that! I need to talk about something with you!”

“Hmm? What is it?”

Pudding’s face turned red and she looked really nervous.

* * *

 

Zoro could hear a man and a woman talking through the other side of the door, he knew it was the blond and Pudding, but he didn’t want to interrupt them.

“B-Before that! I need to talk about something with you!” Zoro could hear Pudding saying that and his feet stopped moving.

“I-If I wanted to see you again… it was because I---“ The green haired man tensed little by little with every word she said.

“You wanted to see an old friend, right?”

“N-No! I wanted to see you because I thought there could be something else between you and I again”

Sanji’s eyes opened wide and he looked at pudding, he was speechless.

“I still have feelings for you and I would really like to be in a relationship with you again!”

Without thinking, Zoro opened the door and looked at them. His eyes open wide and his mouth starting to dry little by little.

“Z-Zoro?”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave some comments or beautiful kudos :'D


	20. QUASIMODO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Zoro react this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Blindness is back! yess!!!

“I was just leaving, I-I’m going to Nami’s house”

“Hah?!” Sanji made a face and looked at Zoro.

“S-She needs help with something!” The green haired man lied and Sanji looked back at Pudding, the tension lowered a bit when a car parked in front of the house and a man made a signal to Pudding.

“I-I hope you have an answer for what I told you…!”

Sanji looked at Pudding without saying a thing while she ran towards the car and got inside it.

“Ah! S-See you!” Zoro said, quicly running out of the house and disappearing from the blonde’s sight.

* * *

 

“Ah, shit! I forgot my wallet!”

After running out of the house like a crazy man, Zoro was alone at a park, sitting on a wood chair and looking at the creepy darkness around him.

He quickly took out his cellphone and called Nami, hoping for her to still being awake.

> _“Ah! Zoro? What do you need?”_
> 
> _“Uh… Am I still welcome to have dinner at your place?”_
> 
> _“Didn’t you have food at your house?!”_
> 
> _“Uh… I ran out of there?”_
> 
> _“Hah?!”_
> 
> _“Come on…!”_
> 
> _“Y-Yeah… Come if you want”_

* * *

 

As the blond closed the door behind him and took off his shoes, he went to the kitchen and found the stove on with his food starting to heat.

“Huh? Wasn’t he going out?”

He looked around him and found what looked like Zoro’s wallet on the floor, next to his keys.

“This idiot…!” He quickly took out his cellphone and called Zoro.

> _“What do you want?”_
> 
> _“Idiot, you forgot your wallet!”_
> 
> _“Ah! It’s fine, I’m going to Nami’s”_
> 
> _“So?!”_
> 
> _“Hey, don’t act like that, damn eyebrow!”_

The blond tried not to lose his temper and sighed loudly.

> _“Do you want me to go there and give you your stuff?”_

A weird silence was at the other side of the phone, until Zoro made a noise and said some curses away from the phone.

> _“Hey, idiot mosshead!”_
> 
> _“No, it’s fine, don’t come” Zoro chuckled “You better stay there and think of a good answer for your girlfriend”_
> 
> _The blond’s eyes opened wide._
> 
> _“About that... What do you---“ He was interrupted by Zoro stopping the call._
> 
> _“Agh! What the fuck is wrong with this guy?!”_

After a while waiting for the food to heat, he received a message.

> _“Can we meet for lunch?”_

It was Pudding.

“Agh, shit…” He sat on the floor after turning off the stove and putting his plate on the kitchen’s bar.

“Zoro! Sanji!” Luffy shouted, opening the door and letting Law get in. “Where are you?!”

“Zoro went to Nami’s house” Sanji said, standing up and looking at the other men leaving their bags on the living room.

“Well… I’m hungry!”

“Ah, yes… I was about to have dinner”

“I want food!”

* * *

 

“So… Why did you come to my house without your wallet and jacket?”

“I just had to go”

“Huh?” Nami looked at him and took a beer out of the fridge. “Did something happen with Sanji?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well…” She smiled and looked around the kitchen for something to open the bottle.

“That girl, she said she wanted to be back on a relationship with him”

“So? Didn’t you say it was okay?” She said, putting the beer in front of Zoro.

“Heh” The green haired man chuckled and made a face.

“So you’re just going to stand right there and see how he starts a relationship with someone else?”

“Yeah…”

“What the hell?!”

“What else can I do? It’s pretty obvious he doesn’t like men, he only likes women, he loves women, just look at the way he treats you. If that’s the only thing I can do, it’s fine… After all, we’re living on the same house, if I want to keep everything as it is, I should not say a word about my feelings”

“Zoro…”

“It’s fine, you know?”

“I know there’ll be a day when you wake up and discover that it’s not okay”

“Well, let’s wait for that day… Cheers!”

* * *

 

The next day, the blond woke up at the living room. He fell asleep on the couch while he was somehow waiting for Zoro.

“Ugh… It’s so damn cold…” The blond said while moving his head and tried to wake up completely.

“Ah! Sanji!” Luffy smiled at him and turned on the TV in front of him. “Why didn’t you sleep at your room?”

“I… was waiting for Zoro”

“Oh, how weird” Law gave him a cup of coffee and rolled his eyes.

“Thank you” The blond took it and smiled when he smelled the freshly made coffee.

After a while, they heard a knock on the door and the blond went to open it.

“Ah! Zoro”

“Move” The green haired man got inside and pushed him away with his shoulder. “Oh, hi Luffy”

“Are you okay, Zoro?”

“Hmm? Oh, I fell asleep at Nami’s couch and she decided to add some money on my debt…”

Luffy laughed and Sanji stood still in front of the door looking at Zoro.

“Do you have work today?” Law asked the green haired man.

“No, it’s my free day”

“Then let’s all have breakfast together!”

“I already ate something at Nami’s house” Zoro walked towards the kitchen and took a bottle of water out of the fridge. “I’ll take this”

* * *

 

“Uh, Zoro…” Sanji said and Zoro just looked at him.

“What?” His eyes were intense and they gave Sanji a weird feeling.

“I… Ugh… You—“

“Zoro! You have to eat something with us!”

“I’m really tired Luffy, I’ll eat something later”

He walked towards the kitchen and the blond stopped him.

“What do you mean you’ll eat something later?!” It didn’t take enough time for the green haired man to stop the kick the blond was throwing to him. “You didn’t eat a thing of my food yesterday and knowing you, you don’t eat as much as you want when you’re with Nami… So cut the crap and sit on the fucking table!”

“Fuck off!” Zoro pushed him and went upstairs as fast as he could.

“Don’t ignore me, dickhead!”

“Is something wrong?” Law asked and looked at the stairs.

“I don’t know… He’s been acting weird since yesterday. Just after he found—Ugh…”

“What?” Luffy asked.

“No, nothing important”

 “Are you sure? Because he looks pissed” Law asked.

“He always looks like that”

“Well, I know he’s got something. Have you guys been fighting again?” Luffy suddenly asked.

“W-We always fight, don’t we?” Sanji looked at Law with a forced smile. 

“You know what I mean, Sanji”

“It’s fine, he’s been in a really bad mood recently, that’s all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some awesome kudos if you liked it and comment! :D  
> Thank you so much for your support this year, and I know it's too soon to say this but I don't know if after my exams I'll be free before next year, so yeah... This fic has been from all the ones I have written, the most "popular" I guess, and it's all thanks to you guys. This little fic will take time to finish but not too much, so wait for it until the end, I'm just trying to put it all together to have a really good ending for this.   
> Well... Thank you for reading, guys! You all are amazing.


	21. Burletta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he doesn't want to, Zoro will have to hear to some bad news. He doesn't know what to do.   
> Sanji receives two surprising visits. It's time for the blond to make up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm finally back!   
> I really hope this isn't the last chapter of the year, I hope I can upload another one, since I'm writing a new fic that I've been planning for half a year. So... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!   
> For this story... All I have to say is that from this chapter, the awesome stuff starts, the time for the blond to realize he has feelings for Zoro and for the other man to stop doing stupid things has started.   
> I'm so excited to write the next chapters.   
> We're so near but at the same time so far from the ending.

The blond walked upstairs, carrying a tray full of delicious looking food. It had been hours without the other man walking downstairs for some food and even though he didn’t like the idea, he was worrying.

Sanji stood up in front of Zoro’s door and knocked softly.

“Hey, Zoro”

“It’s open” He could hear at the other side of the door and smiled.

The blond quickly grabbed the tray in one hand without shaking and opened the door with the free hand, he looked at the other man sitting on his bed while reading a book.

“I brought food”

“I said I wasn’t hungry”

“Hey, come on! I made onigiri” The blond said with a smile and showed the plate with three onigiris on it.

“Fine, I’ll eat” Zoro answered without taking his eyes off the plate.

Sanji left the tray in front of Zoro and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Aren’t you going to work today?”

“I’ll take these days to relax, just so I can put everything on my training a week before a tournament”

“I see... So, you’re going to stay like this the whole day?”

“Hmm? No, I’ll…Go to a place I haven’t been in a long time”

“I see…” The blond stood up and smiled at him. “Once you finish your food, bring the tray downstairs, okay? I’ll be at the living room watching a movie”

“Huh? Aren’t you going out with your girlfriend?” Zoro asked while taking the plate of soup with his hands.

“She’s not my girlfriend… And I’m going out with her later”

“Hmm…”

“Finish your food”

The blond left the room and closed the door.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long before Zoro finished his food, he left the book on his desk and put on a black jacket, then he took the tray and went downstairs.

“Where do I leave it?” Zoro said to the blond watching TV.

“Hmm? Oh, leave it on the table, I’ll wash it later…”

“Fine” He left the tray on the table and took his keys. “I’m going out, don’t wait for me for dinner”

The blond ignored him and he walked out of the house.

The green haired man looked around him and opened the garage’s door while he looked at his motorcycle, all clean and ready to use.

“Huh?” He walked towards it and smiled. “What the hell? Who cleaned it?”

After checking it with a big smile, he ran back inside the house and found the blond acting strange near a window.

“Did you clean it?”

“U-Uh? Oh! I was bored and I needed to clean the garage” The blond laughed nervously and smiled at him. “Why?”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing. Thank you”

“Uh… Fine”

“Well… I’m going, see you later” Zoro smiled and went outside.

He didn’t really know why the blond was acting like that, he just wanted to run away from everything and have a good time. But it wasn’t like he wanted to admit he felt like that because of the blond.

As he got on his motorcycle and went full speed, he smiled at how the city looked, it was kind of cold but the sun was shining in a beautiful way. He didn’t want to lose time, so he hurried and went outside the city, just to go full speed at a highway he enjoyed the most while riding his motorcycle.

And after some time, he arrived at a peaceful dojo, where a man with black hair, pale skin and a big smile on his face.

“Welcome home” The man said and Zoro smiled back at him.

* * *

 

And just as Zoro was outside, losing some time. The blond was in front of Pudding having something to eat. It was too sweet for him, but if Pudding liked it, he couldn’t say no.

“I… have to tell you something” Pudding broke the silence and the blond opened his eyes like plates.

“What is it?”

“Well… My mom called, she wants me to go back home and… Well, if you want to be with me again, we… should go back to France” She said with a sad face and Sanji’s expression instantly changed.

“Huh? W-What’s happening? Did I say something wrong?” She said after looking at his face.

“I-It’s nothing… Let’s finish our food, ok?”

“Yeah…”

* * *

 

Even though Zoro wanted to rest a little, he ended up training again until it was dark. And after having dinner he decided to go back home.

He really felt relaxed, and he noticed that because he wasn’t thinking about all the things that troubled him at all, the blond, his next tournament and everything in his life.

As soon as he arrived, he went upstairs and sat in front of his computer. He began some work he had and stopped when he heard a car park in front of the house.

He knew it was the blond and somehow his body moved by itself, making him go to the balcony and hide, just to hear the blond and pudding.

“So your driver is coming?”

“Yeah… my mom really wants me to go back home with my driver. Even though I’ve already told her that you can take me there”

“Well… if your mother wants it that way… I think it’s fine”

“So, Sanji… W-What’s your answer? Will you go back to France with me?”

Zoro’s eyes opened like plates, he felt like his heart was about to stop and even though he didn’t want to hear the answer, his body won’t move.

He could hear the blond sigh loudly and ruffling his hair.

“Pudding… You’re and awesome woman, so pretty and talented… And we share a lot of hobbies and likes together…”

She smiled at him and he stopped speaking, just looking at her with a serious expression.

Zoro on the other side, was just confused, he didn’t know what the blond was about to say.

“But…” The blond said with a loud voice, looking directly at her and opening his eyes with determination.

Zoro stopped breathing and hearing, all he could think was the blond saying he was going with her, his head started to hurt.

“I don’t want to go back to France, I still want to be with my friends! Look at this house, We’ve all payed for it!”

The green haired man let out a silent sigh, he rested his hands on his knees and he tried to breathe properly.

“W-What do you mean?! Y-You don’t like me?!” Pudding asked with a furious expression.

“I’m not saying that… But we’ve already been together and if it ended… It was for a lot of reasons.”

“Hah?!”

“Maybe you’ll find someone who truly loves you, but it’s not me”

“What do you mean it’s not you?!” Her face was red and her eyes were open wide. “I can’t believe it! I even came all the way here for you!”

“W-We could be friends… It’s just that…”

Both of them stopped talking when they heard something fall on the balcony on top of them.

“What was that?”

“I-I don’t know… It was from Zoro’s room but he’s not back. His bike isn’t here” The blond looked up and he could hear someone breathing heavily. He smiled and nodded to himself.

“Why are you smiling?”

“This… Uh...”

“So I’m going back alone” She looked down and Sanji nodded, he kept on smiling and his expression softened.

“I still… want to be with my friends, I still have to spend time with them, with Luffy, Law, Usopp, and all the other guys… And Zoro, there are still a lot of things I need to get done with this guy” Sanji said with a big smile and Pudding stared at him.

“Hey, Sanji… Don’t tell me you like---“ She was about to continue talking but her driver shouted her name from the street. “I-I have to go…! I guess it’s still the last time we see each other so…”

“Take care and good luck” The blond smiled at her, waving in her direction.

After he waited for the car to go away, the blond smiled and looked at the house.

“It seems there was a little spy a while ago”

The blond ran towards the entrance and got inside, hurrying upstairs and entering Zoro’s room in a fast move.

“You… Damn… Marimo!”

He stopped and his expression changed when he noticed the other man was sleeping.

“What the fuck do you want?!”

“Were you listening to my conversation with Pudding?”

“She was here?”

“Hah?!”

“I’ve been sleeping…”

Sanji closed his eyes and turned around to get out of the room.

“So, you’re not going back to France?” The green haired man said in a quiet voice.

“Heh…! I can’t let you enjoy that, I’ll be staying here to torture you a little longer”

Zoro smiled and the blond walked away.

“I-I’m hungry…! Can you make onigiri?” Zoro smiled at the blonde’s back.

“Just because I woke you up, idiot. Let’s go, If you don’t get out of that bed I’m not going to make them”

* * *

 

They sat on the bar at the kitchen with some beer and rice balls, enjoying some music the blond decided to put.

They started to eat and drink, like the old times.

“So… where are Torao and Luffy?”

“Hmm? I think they won’t be coming today”

“Hah?!”

“Well… Luffy said he was going to a bar, he says a friend of his is the owner”

“W-Wait… A friend?!”

“Yeah, why?”

“I have a bad feeling about this…”

“Hmm? Why?” The green haired man asked while taking another beer from the fridge.

“Just because”

Zoro laughed and the blond punched him on the shoulder.

“Shut up!”

“Hey! Don’t hit me!” He punched him back and the blond tried to punch him back but he failed and fell from his chair right on Zoro’s arms. The other man hugged him without thinking.  

“A-Ah!”

“That’s what I call a lightweight”

“Hah?!”

“Are you drunk?! You’re already losing your balance”

“I-I’m not drunk!”

“Oh, so it’s an approach~?” Zoro hugged him harder and smiled.

“What are you talking about?! L-Let me go!”

Sanji looked up and their eyes met, dazzling blue eyes looking into a mysterious brown eye and a scar that made his heart skip a beat, their breathing touching each other’s lips and hearts beating faster in a unison.

Sanji’s cheeks turned a bright red and Zoro smirked softly.

“Why are you blushing like that?” Zoro asked.

“I-I…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine…”

He helped the blond to sit back on his chair and smiled.

“It’s not like I’d do the same thing as my birthday”

“S-Shut up…” The blond touched his lips without the other man noticing. Why was his heart beating like that?

The door opened loudly and Luffy entered with Law and a man Sanji knew pretty well.

A certain man with purple curly hair and a bright red suit and high heels.

“C-Candy Boy~!” The man jumped to hug Sanji and the other man screamed in fear.

“Hmm? Who’s him?” Zoro asked.

“He used to be Sanji’s boss back in France” Luffy said and laughed. “Sanji used to work at his bar”

“I missed you so much, Candy boy!”

“At his bar? Oi, cook, don’t you… uh…”

“Yeah, I’m a chef, you idiot. Were you about to say cook again?” Sanji said after pushing Ivankov away from him.

“Yeah” The green haired man looked away from him.

“Idiot”

“Iva-chan wanted to see you” Luffy said with a bright smile and looked at the plate in front of Zoro. “Oooh~! Food!”

“Hmm? Oh, I want some” Law followed Luffy and smirked.

“Could you guys stop Iva from touching me like that?!”

Zoro’s face darkened and Iva looked at him with fear, quickly letting the blond go.

“T-Thank you, Marimo” The blond fixed his clothes and looked at his tranny friend. “So, what are you doing here? I’m not going back to your bar or your damn agency”

“No, no… I only came here to visit you”

“I see… Want some wine?”

“Of course, sweetie!”

The blond went to the kitchen to grab some cups and bottle of wine.

“So… Has Candy Boy shown you his awesome photos from when he used to work with me?”

“Photos?” Zoro instantly left his beer on the table and looked at Iva. “Continue”

“N-No no no!” Sanji shouted and Luffy tried to stop him. “H-Hey, Luffy!”

“Wait, I want to see them!” Luffy said with an excited expression and Ivankov smiled.

“Here” He took out his phone and showed them a photo of the blond posing on a small sofa, wearing a black suit and awesome shoes, just that. A cigarette on his hand and no shirt under the suit; showing his amazing abs and pale skin.

“Or this…”

He swiped to another photo of the blond standing on a dark room, a big and clear window behind him, showing the pretty lights of Paris and a white suit that made him look even more handsome.

“And this!” Iva laughed and showed them a photo of the blond wearing black leg stockings and panties that combined perfectly with the details on them, shirtless and with golden glitter all over his naked torso.

“Heh!” Zoro tried not to laugh and the blond freed himself from Luffy to kick him.

“W-Why did you show that?!” His face was bright red and his eyes looking black and his body furiously shaking.

“We’ve seen that kind of thing already, it’s fine…”

“Yeah, I thought there was something more interesting” Luffy said with a serious expression.

“Yeah, it’s not that funny”

“It wasn’t supposed to be funny!” The blond kicked him on the leg as hard as he could.

“Well, stop fighting!” Iva interrupted them.

“Hah?!”

“I also came here to give you a late Christmas gift”

“Late Christmas gift?”

“Just so you can start the year on a wonderful island famous for its thermal waters and public baths!”

“Hah?!”

“Well… A friend of mine gave it to me as a gift, for me and all my friends. But we don’t have time, since the new year’s event at the new bar is something we wouldn’t miss”

“Hmph!” The blond looked away from him.

“The trip has tickets for twenty people, so all of your friends can go!”

Ivankov showed the tickets to Zoro and the green haired man looked at them.

“U-Uh… I have a tournament before the flight…”

“So you’re not going?!”

“I have to work, too…” The blond said with a sad expression.

“Then you can both go together the next day on Black-ya’s car” Law said and took the last bite of his rice ball.

“Uh…”

“Yeah! It’s not the same if you don’t go! All the others have said they’ll go!”

“When?”

“Where do you think we’ve been today?”

“I see… Well, sound’s good to me; What about you, Marimo?”

“Hmm? Well… yeah, it’s fine”

“Oh! I forgot to tell you! There’s a beach near there and all the city is so pretty!”

“Woah! I want to go there soon!”

After drinking a little more, Ivankov left. The blond was watching a movie with Zoro and Law and Luffy were talking about their trip after Christmas.

Both Law and Luffy looked at them and smiled.

“Hey, you two seem to be closer now” Law said and Luffy laughed eagerly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Oh, yeah. Where’s that crazy woman? What was her name…? Poop… Pu… Pudding!”

Zoro laughed and Sanji’s face turned bright red again.

“Don’t speak like that about her, idiot! It’s a woman after all!”

“Oh, come on! But her humor changes so fast, it’s really difficult to understand her!”

Zoro kept on laughing as Luffy and Sanji started to fight over Pudding.

“Oh, Luffy!” Zoro tried not to laugh again. “She wanted him to go back to France with her”

The blond send a terrified look at him and Luffy started to shout.

“What?! She can’t do that! She can’t take my cook!”

“Since when I’m from your property?!”

“Since you cook all kinds of meals for me!”

“You’re so… Agh!”

“Are you going to France?!”

“I’m not going, idiot! She rejected me today” The blond lied and put his hand on his neck. “She said I’m not what she expected”

Zoro looked at him and smiled softly. He was surprised that the blond would even lie for a woman even if he rejected her.

He had to admit it, the blond was a true gentleman. He wasn’t going to say it out loud though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, thank you, thank you for all your support this year. It's been an amazing year for my works and I really hope next year is even better.   
> Thank you for supporting all my fics, even the one shots and the long stories, such as this one.   
> With all this said... Leave some amazing, sweet and awesome kudos if you liked this chapter and comment, of course.


	22. QUICK NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick notice from the author for the next chapter and some other things to make clear about this story.

_Hey, guys! This is your friend_ OddClematis ~~_(It's really weird to call myself by that name)_ ~~ _~~//Call me Pame, like I care//~~_

_First of all, happy new year 2017! I hope this year to be amazing for all of you and to keep getting all your awesome support this year._

_Anyways!_

_This is just a small notice about some changes I've been doing to the story so far._

_The thing is that I noticed I forgot some things about the story, just small facts that made think it was a good idea to read my own story (It's been ages since I started writing it, it's pretty normal... hahahaha...). And just when I started reading the first chapters I noticed it was really difficult to read, so now I'm editing every chapter since the beginning, you know, grammar, the way it was written and all that stuff... AND maybe the new chapter will be ready for tomorrow._

_Now, I'm taking some time to relax before my winter holidays end so..._

 

  1. _**My MONOCHROME fic will be on hiatus after I post the next chapter this week.**_
  2. _**There'll be a new ZoSan fic this year and It'll be uploaded by the end of this month!**_
  3. _**BLINDNESS will continue for a while, so don't worry. The story is now at its peak, the great thing is starting to happen~~~**_



 

 

 

 

* * *

 

I really want to finish all my works before july, just so I can only concentrate on my exams for the Medicine Faculty and all that stuff. 

And for the time being... thank you so much again, for all your awesome support and for reading this story that it's really important for me. 

_**NOW, NOW NOW! Wait for the chapter guys!** _

_**THANK YOU <3** _

_-OddClematis_

 

 


	23. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of them finally get to the beach, just to plan something great to come for both the blond and Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After half a year... I'm finally back.   
> I just had to graduate and stuff... But now I'm back!!!! HAHAHAHA!!   
> This isn't the only fanfic I'll be updating this week, so be sure to check the others. :)   
> Thank you so much. 
> 
> Ah, by the way... 
> 
> WITH THIS... I SHALL DECLARE THE START OF THE CLIMAX OF BLINDNESS!!!!

Time passed awesomely fast for Sanji and Zoro. Both of them were at the living room while Law and Luffy were packing their stuff to go on that day’s evening.

“Ok, so you’re going for Zoro by car and then you both go to the hotel after the tournament?” Luffy asked and Sanji smiled.

“Yeah…”

“I hope you win, Zoro!”

“Hmm” Zoro hummed before going back to the backyard with a sword in his hand.

“We’ll be going to the airport, see you later” Law said, carrying his bags and pushing Luffy with his leg to keep on walking to the door.

“Yeah”

“Call us when you get to the hotel!”

“Yeah, yeah… Just go or you’ll be late”

“O-Oi, Torao! We still have time!”

“Shut up, I want to go for some takoyaki!”

“Really?! Let’s go!”

They got out and Sanji looked at Zoro from the living room.

“I’ve never seen you train that hard… Could it be that you’re nervous?”

“Me?! As if, idiot eyebrow!”

“Oh, come on! It’s pretty obvious you’re nervous!”

“Just so you know, I’ve won all the tournaments I’ve been on for the last two years!”

“Yeah, sure” The blond rolled his eyes and looked back at Zoro. “I’ll go and buy something for dinner, keep training”

Sanji walked to the entrance with his keys in hand and the other man stopped him.

“But I’m going to the airport tonight”

“And you’ll eat something before that, it won’t take long”

“Ugh, remember me why did we make Luffy eat everything on the fridge”

“Because we’ll be out for some days and I don’t want the food to go to waste”

“And why don’t we order some pizza?”

“Huh? W-Well… I don’t really trust on the way they cook those pizzas”

“Then something else…”

“S-Shut up! I also want to buy some cigarettes!”

“Ah, that’s right! I forgot you’re a damn addict”

“Shut up!”

Sanji got out of the house and Zoro went to the back to continue training while laughing.

* * *

 

Later that day, the blond went back home and noticed Zoro was sleeping on the couch, his sword was on the floor next to him and he was still shirtless.

“Idiot! You’ll catch a cold!”

Zoro opened his eyes like plates and fell from the couch while screaming, hitting his forehead with the coffee table in front of him.

“Ouch! Hey, don’t fucking shout, idiot!”

“That was funny!” Sanji laughed until Zoro stood up and took his sword.

“I’ll kill you!” He ran towards the blond and the other man jumped in surprise, running away from him, upstairs and all over the house while laughing.

They had something to eat after a while and Zoro decided to go to the airport, the blond was alone and the night was long, he ran to his room to start packing his stuff.

* * *

 

The next day Sanji left for work, putting his bags in his car to go immediately to Zoro’s tournament after his turn ended.

It was pretty obvious Zeff made him work twice as hard because he was going to take a free week, so he just tried to ignore the old man and cook all the dishes he had to.

His turn ended and he got on his car to drive to Zoro’s tournament location, he knew he could arrive at the start of Zoro’s fight and then they could both go somewhere to sleep and relax before continuing their trip.

“Ugh, that idiot mosshead! Why did he have to go on a damn airplane?! It’s not fair that I have to drive!” Sanji looked at the map on his phone, putting Zoro’s location and trying to see in how much time he was going to arrive.

It just took an hour to get there, he got inside the place and found Zoro sitting on a chair near his place, he was looking at his swords as the blond sat next to him and smiled.

“Oh, you look nervous!”

“Shut up” Zoro rolled his eyes as the other man laughed.

“Hey, hey… I’ve seen you train so hard the last week so it’s pretty obvious you’ll win… as always” Sanji crossed his legs and looked at his cellphone. “Ah, my phone died…”

Zoro stared at him, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as the other man made faces to the device on his hand.

“Anyways, good luck on your fight, Zoro” Sanji smiled and Zoro laughed softly. “W-Why are you laughing?”

“I don’t know, I was expecting something like ‘Break a leg’ but taking all the good luck meaning from it”

“Oh, then… I hope you lose” Sanji rolled his eyes and made a face.

“You already said I’m going to win”

“Yeah, yeah… Please win quickly so we can go to a restaurant near here and have something to eat”

“Hungry?”

“Hell yeah, I haven’t eaten a single thing since this morning”

“Well then, I’ll win” He got up and started to stretch, looking around him and smiling as he waited for them to call him.

Sanji looked at him and smiled.

It didn’t take long for the fight to start, neither for Zoro to win.

Sanji cheered on the crowd and looked at Zoro, his cheeks were again flushing and he was trying not to look at the blond.

The time passed and they got out of the place together.

“Now that I think about it… It’s the first tournament you’ve ever invited me to”

“I tried to when we were younger but you always started a fight and I invited all the others”

“Ah, that’s rude” Sanji kicked him softly on the leg and Zoro rolled his eyes.

“You’re the rude one here!” He pushed the blond and smiled.

“Oh, really?!” The blond pushed him back and it continued doing the same thing until they got into the car.

“So… Where are we going?”

“First, I want to eat something… Then we can go find a hotel and stay for the night, we’ll be arriving to our destination tomorrow’s evening”

“Sounds good”

And the night passed with both going to a small cafeteria and then to a small hotel near the place where Zoro competed, both of them ended up really tired.

* * *

* * *

 

“Ah! We finally got here!” Nami said, stretching her arms and walking inside the lobby of the hotel. “Hmm? Is anything wrong?”

She looked at Usopp who was at the reception.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Usopp?”

“Hmm? Ah, they say they don’t have much rooms so someone will have to share a room with another person”

“Well… Robin and I can share a room!”

“Yeah, about that…”

“What?”

“Well… You should’ve come before…”

“What did you do?”

“I just put Zoro and Sanji on the same room”

“Ah, that sounds like music to my ears” Law said, standing next to Nami.

“Hah?!”

“Just let it be”

* * *

 

The next day, they took some time to get ready and prepare their stuff, Zoro got ready first and he decided to wait for the blond on the car.

“Woah, you didn’t get lost around the hotel…” The blond was next to the car, looking at Zoro who was reading a book.

“Fuck you, idiot”

“What surprises me the most is the fact that you actually read… I thought you were like Luffy”

Zoro rolled his eyes and closed the book.

“Shut up”

“What were you reading?”

“Robin lent me this book” Zoro showed the book to Sanji and the other man couldn’t understand a word on the cover.

“Wait… Now that I remember…”

“If you’re going to ask about my grades back when I was in High school, I must tell you that I won’t share that information”

“Tell me!”

“Agh! I had the best grades, just after Nami and Chopper” He said and pinched the bridge of his nose, expecting the blond to shout or something similar.

“Hah?!”

“I’m not an idiot, stupid blond”

“I can’t believe it!”

“Well, believe it!” Zoro got inside the car and stomped the door. “Now, come on! I want this suffering to end just fast”

“Oh, come on! Aren’t you excited about this trip?!”

“To tell you the truth… I’m not really interested in it”

“There’ll be a lot of fun… There’s even a beach and beautiful women, wearing swimsuits and…!”

“Tch!” Zoro made a face and got inside the car.

“Don’t ‘tch’ me!”

“Fuck you, let’s go… You drive, I want to sleep some more”

“I always drive… If I let you do it maybe we could get to some place in Europe…”

“Agh! Why are you always bothering me?!”

“It’s not my fault that you always get lost” The blond smiled and put on his favorite sunglasses.

“The streets always move” Zoro crossed his arms as the blond laughed. “Ah! Shut up!”

* * *

 

* * *

 

After a couple of hours, they got to the place; it was sunny but not so hot as they expected.

“Do you know where’s the hotel?”

“Hmm? Oh, Nami sent me the address and I checked it yesterday” The blond said, stopping the car and looking at his phone. “It’s not that far from here”

Suddenly, Zoro’s phone rang and Sanji looked at him.

“What the fuck do you want, Nami?” He said, answering the call and looking at the blond, after a second, his eyes opened wide.

“W-What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean you can’t change that?!”

“Hey, Zoro!” Sanji said, trying to take the phone but the other man stopped him.

“I don’t know! Show the personal your boobs or something, why do I have to do that?!” Zoro pushed the blond away and turned around to stop the other man from taking the phone. “What do you mean it’s Usopp’s fault?!”

“Hey, Zoro… What’s wrong?”

“Usopp changed rooms so we will share one”

“What?!”

“Please, for the love of god! Tell me it has two beds!” Zoro waited for Nami’s answer as he looked at the blond with an alarmed expression. “Agh! Thank god!”

He cut the call and looked back to the blond.

“Shit no, I’m not going to share a room with you!”

“Don’t worry, it has two beds and it’s like an enormous suit with two different rooms inside… It seems that we got the best one since we’re going to share it”

“Ah… I’m so relieved”

“Why? Is it that uncomfortable to be with me?” Zoro smiled as the other man made a face.

“It’s horrible”

“H-Hah?!”

“You snore a lot!”

“Dude, you do the same…” Zoro rolled his eyes and looked away from the blond.

They got to the hotel and went to their room, amazed at how big was the hotel.

“Guys, guys!” Luffy got inside their room and jumped to the couch at the ‘living room’ “This place is amazing! It’s cold at nights and hot on the day, and it has a big pool next to the beach!”

“Good to know…”

“Let’s go to the beach, everyone is waiting for you!”

“Really?”

“Well… all the girls went to the hotel’s spa, they said they want to look good for tomorrow”

“Tomorrow?” Both asked as Luffy stood up.

“Some guys at the beach told us that there’s a big bar on this city and that the place is really fun”

“Sounds good…” Sanji said, taking out a cigarette and putting it between his lips.

“Well, it was time for a damn party”

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

“Let us change our clothes, idiot” Zoro rolled his eyes and took his bags inside his room.

“You heard the other idiot, we’ll see you at the beach, Luffy”

“Yeah!”

The young boy got out of the room and Sanji went to take a shower.

* * *

 

“Hey, blondie!” Zoro shouted from outside of the bathroom.

“What?!”

“I’m going with the others, see you at the beach!”

“Yeah, yeah!”

Zoro got out of the room and walked to the pool, he noticed Usopp and Chopper were jumping to the pool as Shachi and Penguin cheered them.

“Ah, Roronoa” A man sitting next to the pool waved to him.

Zoro stopped walking and looked at him with an alarmed expression.

“W-What the fuck are you doing here?!” It was Mihawk, looking gorgeous with his pale skin and black hair.

“That’s pretty disrespectful, I came here with Perona”

“Perona?!”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know who came to the trip…”

“To be honest…”

“Ah, you already saw each other!” Luffy said, walking towards them.

“Luffy, who came to the trip?”

“Hmm?” Luffy made a face, trying to remember. “Let’s see… Torao and his friends, Mihawk, Perona, Vivi, Hammock, Sabo, Ace and Marco, Robin, Franky, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Bonney, Kidd, Brook and Sanji… I think that’s all?”

“W-Who invited Eustass?”

“Who? Well… Torao”

“Torao?!”

“Yeah!”

Zoro knew he was in danger, Kidd being there meant getting super drunk with Nami and Bonney.

“Why do you ask?”

“No, nothing… By the way, why is our highschool teacher here?!”

“Brook? Ah, he’s our friend! He’s a famous singer now, so I decided to invite him, just like when we all used to go for takoyaki with him after school”

“I see… Well, that’s great”

“Yeah!”

“Uh… I think I’ll go get something to drink”

“I’ll go with you, Roronoa” Both walked to the beach and Luffy looked around him.

“Hey, guys! Wait!” He jumped to the pool without thinking and started to drown.

“You idiot! You don’t know how to swim!”

* * *

 

“Ah, but if it’s Black Leg!” Kidd said, looking at the blond who was sitting on a chair near the pool.

“Don’t call me that…”

“Hey, hey… Relax”

“Hey, blondie!” Bonney waved at him and he smiled at her.

“Trafalgar invited us, we couldn’t say no”

“Oh, really?”

“He said there would be delicious food, but all we could find was him getting his ass kicked by Luffy’s brothers”

“I see… Why aren’t you with the other girls, Bonney?”

“Ah, I don’t really like all that girly stuff, besides… I came here to have fun with Eustass”

“Hah?!”  
“We’re having some contests, wanna join?”

“Ah, Well… I have nothing to do~ and I’ll get to spend some time with Bonney-chan~”

“Two meters away from me!”

“Stop, you two! Let’s play some volleyball!”

“Ah, let’s go!”

Sanji stood up and ran with them towards the beach.

“Hey, we want to play too!” Luffy ran behind them and Kidd made a face.

“When did you hear us?!”

“We’re like ninjas!” Usopp said, appearing behind Bonney and smiling at her.

“These idiots…” Bonney rolled her eyes and laughed as they got to the beach and jumped to the hot sand.

“Agh, burns!” Luffy said as his feet touched the sand.

“What, will it stop you from playing?!” Kidd shouted and the boy stood up.

“Hah?!”

“So, why did you get here after us?” Mihawk asked as he took his drink.

“I was a-at a contest…”

“Ah, I didn’t know since I’m taking a rest for a year”

“Yeah, now that I’m back from training…”

“I told you already, after training you I just wanted to relax a little” Mihawk rolled his eyes. “Do they know we trained together?”

“No and please don’t mention it”

“Hmm…”

“Is Perona alright?”

“Huh? Why do you ask?”

“Ah, it’s weird to keep seeing you together”

Mihawk laughed.

“Yeah, she’s now living with me”

“Hah?!”

“Well, we started to hang out a little after you left and she wanted to stay”

“That’s… that’s insane…”

“Why?”

“Because she’s way younger than you!”

“Ah, that’s why… Well, I don’t really care”

Zoro laughed and drank from his glass.

* * *

 

Sanji looked at Zoro while he was playing, his eyes opened wide when he noticed the green haired man was laughing and chatting with Mihawk.

“W-What the…”

Franky ran towards them and smiled.

“Hey, guys!”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go get something to eat!”

“Ah, that’s what I wanted to hear the whole day!” Bonney smiled and Kidd laughed.

“Food!”

They got to a restaurant at the beach and found Law and Luffy’s brothers at the entrance.

“Huh? Where’s Marco?” Sanji asked, looking around them.

“He went to buy something, he’ll come later”

“Ah, I see…”

“H-Hey, guys…” Law said, trying to free himself from Sabo’s grip.

“Ah! Leave him alone!” Luffy said, pointing at Law’s arm. “Sabo!”

“Ugh, fine, fine!”

The blond let him go and Law walked away from him, next to his friends.

“These guys…” Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the blond.

“Oi, Blondie”

“Huh?” Sanji turned around to face him.

Zoro’s eyes opened wide when he looked at the blonde’s naked torso, his chest looked way different from before, he had built his body even more and now he wasn’t skinny at all.

“I-I… W-Why are you shirtless?!”

“Well... We’re at the beach, damn marimo”

“Shitty cook”

“Moss for brains!”

“Mosquito coil!”

“Hey, could you stop those two love birds from fighting? I’m hungry” Ace said, pointing at them.

“S-Shut up!” Sanji blushed and looked away from Zoro.

“This idiot…!”

“Come on guys, let’s go inside!” Franky hugged them and smiled, pushing them inside the restaurant.

* * *

* * *

 

“Oh, man! I’m so tired!” Sanji said, getting inside the room and jumping to the sofa.

“You’re the one who wanted to play against Luffy…! Don’t you remember how much energy he has?!” Zoro said, sitting next to him and relaxing his whole body.

“Y-Yeah… but…”

“Dude, my body hurts!”

“Ah, this room has a hot spring outside” The blond pointed at a wooden door and smiled. “Let’s go”

“W-What?!”

“Come on! We’re both men, there won’t be a problem if we share that big space for a moment!”

“U-Uh…”

“Let’s go!” He stood up and ran towards what seemed to be a bathroom outside. “I’ll go take a shower first”

“Hey, hey… You look overly excited about a bath”

“Dude, my body is all sore!”

Zoro laughed and went to take a shower.

* * *

 

“Hey, Zoro” Sanji said, playing with the water.

“Hmm?”

“You looked really friendly with that Mihawk guy, didn’t you?”

“Ah, I trained with him for a year and a half”

“Huh?”

“It’s a long story…” Zoro said, touching the scar on his eye.

“Ah, I can’t wait for tomorrow!”

“Huh?”   
“The party, they said it was going to be amazing!”

“Ah, that thing”

“Oi, boring marimo! Why are you always all serious and sleepy?!”

“That’s because I like silence and peaceful stuff”

“Hah?! What’s that?!” The blond stood up and walked towards Zoro with a furious expression.

“O-Oi! W-What are you doing?!”

He took Zoro’s face and started to pinch it until Zoro smiled.

“H-Hey! W-Wait! Aaaaaah!”

Zoro suddenly closed his eyes and screamed.

“O-Oi stop screaming! I’m not hurting you!”

“N-No, you idiot! Stop showing that to me!”

“What?!”

“The towel, towel!”

“Haaaah?!”

“You, damn… Towel pervert!” Zoro pushed him away and the blond looked down, the towel he had around his waist was lost.

“W-Where did it go?!”

“Put something on!”

The blond then looked around and found the towel in the place he was sitting.

“A-Ah… s-sorry”

“Just put something on, idiot!”

“I did, I did!” He shouted as he put on the towel.

“This guy…” Zoro opened his eyes again and looked at the blond.

“You disgust me anyways”

“I’ll kill you!”

After the bath, both of them were drinking some beer at the balcony of their room, they had an awesome view there and they were really enjoying it.

“So… You’re not going to the party tomorrow?”

“Huh? Who said I won’t?”

“Well… You said you don’t like parties”

“I like alcohol on the other hand” Zoro rolled his eyes. “Of course I’ll go”

“Really?!”

“Huh? Why are you so excited?!”

“I… don’t know! But maybe we can celebrate your last victory! Yeah! The first round of shots is on me”

Zoro’s smile widened and he looked at the blond.

“Really?!”

 

* * *

 

It was going to be a long night with of both enjoying the moonlight just as friends.

Zoro looked again at the blond and somehow, he tried to imagine how it would be sharing a moment with him but being in a relationship.

It was hard to think about it when he knew the blond was never going to like him back. All he had to do was, stay from behind and let go of his feelings.

Or that was what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience and for reading my work.   
> Please leave some kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS! I'LL BE BACK REALLY SOON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS TIME I PROMISE!   
> I'M ON SUMMER HOLIDAYS AND I SAID THAT I WANTED TO END MY WORKS BEFORE MED SCHOOL STARTED.   
> LOVE YOUUUUU!!!!


	24. Stupid Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the time Zoro had been waiting for comes, just to bring more confusion and paint to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! It took too long!!  
> Guys, Do you know how much I waited to get to this part of the story?! I've been planning this whole chapter for a whole year!   
> Anyways, please enjoy it.

Zoro woke up to the blond pinching his cheek and smiling.

“H-Huh?”

“You fell asleep idiot, thank me”

“Why would I thank you?”

“I carried you to your room” The blond made a face.

“Oi, Blondie…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m hungry”

“Ah, I ordered something, go wash your face”

Zoro got up and walked to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, noticing his eye looked tired.

“Ugh… I won’t be able to use that damn contact like that…”

“What is it?” The blond said, standing up at the entrance of the bathroom.

“Could you pass me the small box next to my bed?”

“Hmm? Won’t you use your contact?”

“I don’t think it’ll be too comfortable, I’ll just use those damn glasses for today”

“I see, just wait here” The blond smiled and went for Zoro’s glasses. “Here” He said as he gave them to the other man who was drying his face with a small towel.

“What are you doing today, blondie?” Zoro suddenly asked as he sat at a small table in front of the blond.

“W-Well… I was planning on relaxing for the whole day to have enough energy for tonight’s party”

“Ah, right” Zoro nodded.

“What about you, dumb marimo?”

“I was planning on doing the same… If we play with Luffy again, we might end up dead before the party starts”

The blond laughed and the other man looked at the food in front of him with ferocious eyes.

“Well, why don’t we just go around this island?”

“Hmm?” Zoro looked at him as he put a piece of pancake in his mouth. “W-Weren’t you excited about seeing the girls?”

“W-Well… Maybe they’ll want to relax the whole day at the beach… But that’s dangerous territory since Luffy will be there”

“Well, if there’s no inconvenient, let’s go once we finish this food” Zoro shrugged and the blond smirked.

* * *

 

“Ah, it’s so hot!” Nami said as she walked towards the pool, fixing her hair in a ponytail.

Her eyes opened wide as she saw Zoro and Sanji walk out of the hotel together and laughing.

“Hmm? Why are those two together?” Bonney asked as she stood next to Nami. “Don’t they always fight?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“It’s pretty obvious those two like each other” Kidd said as he appeared behind Bonney. “Zoro’s been liking him the longest”

Nami looked at Kidd with surprise and the redhead man laughed.

“It wasn’t necessary to hear it from him, he always looked at the blond secretly back in high school”

“Really?” Bonney stared at them and Nami crossed her arms.

“But I’m not so sure about Sanji” Nami said and bit her lip. “He’s always so lovey-dovey towards women”

“Ah, now that you say it, that’s because he’s a dumbass” Bonney said as she scratched the back of her head. “If you pay attention, that blond doesn’t look at any woman the same way he looks at Roronoa”

“The last two years, Sanji was the only one Zoro was talking about” Perona said as she walked towards Nami with a drink on her hand. “It was pretty annoying”

“Hey, guys…” Nami narrowed her eyes as both men disappeared from her sight and smiled. “Why don’t we help these two?”

“What do you mean?” Kidd asked.

“Let’s get them drunk tonight, so drunk that one of them is going to finally express his feelings”

“Hey, isn’t it dangerous?!”

“Kidd, don’t be an idiot, every time you’re with Zoro, he gets horribly drunk” Bonney said as she rolled her eyes. “Nami always wins and I just eat snacks as you all get drunk”

“But how will we get that blond drunk?” Perona said and drank from her glass.

“That’s easy, we just need a certain person’s help”

“Hmm?”

* * *

 

As they were at the center of that island, they were amazed at the number of stores and hotels in there.

“Dude, even if it’s such a small island, this place sure has a lot of places to visit” Sanji said as he walked through the street next to Zoro.

“Isn’t today hotter than yesterday?”

“Yeah, I never thought it would be this hot… Wanna go for Ice cream?”

Zoro nodded and followed the blond towards a place at the end of the street.

“Just wait here and I’ll get the ice cream” Sanji said as he pointed at a small table outside the place.

“Yeah, yeah…”

The green haired man rolled his eyes and sat on a chair, looking at the people walking through the streets, there were lots of beautiful women, but the blond wasn’t overreacting like always, he was just hanging out with him.

“Ah, it’s too good to be true” Zoro said as he laughed and fixed his hair.

“H-Hi” A tall woman said as she stood next to Zoro.

“Hmm? Who are you?”

She smiled with a seductive expression and slowly fixed her hair in a way Zoro could see her neckline.

“I-I was looking at you from the other side of the place” She said with a playful smile. “May I know what’s your name?”

The blond finished paying the ice cream and looked from the inside at Zoro talking to the beautiful woman. His eyes opened wide and he tried to get closer to the door without the other man noticing. He ended up hitting his leg with a table at the inside.

“Ugh!” The blond made a face full of pain and the other man stood up, ignoring the woman.

“Oi, eyebrows! Are you okay?!”

“I just hit my leg, that’s all”

The blond peeked over Zoro’s shoulder and noticed how the woman looked down and walked away from the table.

“W-Who was that pretty woman?” He blushed and the other man smiled.

“I don’t know, she kept asking for my number until it got even more annoying”

“Huh?”

“Thank you from saving my ass, I guess” Zoro shrugged and took his ice cream.

“I-Idiot…”

“You can’t call me idiot if you’re still using those bangs with this weather”

“You know it is for an important reason” Sanji rolled his eyes and the other man laughed.

“Just shave them”

“I tried it once, idiot!” Sanji looked down at his ice cream. “It just didn’t look good”

“Well, I guess you’re right… You wouldn’t be yourself without those things”

“Hey, why didn’t you give your number to that beautiful girl?” Sanji asked as he turned around to look at her.

“I just don’t like to give it to strangers”

“Then how will you get a girlfriend?!”

Zoro looked at the blond with wide eyes and then started to eat his ice cream.

“It’s not your business”

Sanji rolled his eyes and pushed the other man gently with his arm.

“Oi, just hurry up and get one”

“Why?!”

“J-Just because…”

The last thing Zoro wanted, was the blond pressuring him into getting a girlfriend.

“I still don’t find a girl I like, it… it’ll happen someday, but it’s not now”

“I see…”

“Plus, you can’t speak about girlfriends if that woman, Pudding broke up with you”

“S-Shut up! I broke up with---“ Sanji’s  eyes opened wide and Zoro smirked.

* * *

 

After a whole day buying stuff at the center, they went back to the hotel and got changed for the party, some minutes later, someone knocked at their door.

“Who is it?!”

“Nami!” She shouted from outside the door.

The blond opened the door and Nami walked inside, she was wearing a small black dress and her hair was up in a bow.

“Ah, you look amazing!” Sanji said as he blushed and got near her.

“T-Thanks…”

“What is it?” Zoro said as he walked out of his room, putting on a shirt.

“Ah, I just came to tell you that if you planned on drinking less alcohol tonight, it was a bad idea”

“Hmm?” The blond looked at her.

“But the blond isn’t that resistant to alcohol”

Nami made a face and crossed her arms.

“Well, I think Sanji will be able to endure it if he knows the prize for the winner”

“What prize?”

“Have you ever wondered how Luffy would look like drugged?"

Both men opened their eyes wide as she took out her cellphone.

“Once you guys left, we went to a bar and some weird guy gave me a pretty drink… Of course I thought it had something on it, so I gave it to Luffy” She smiled. “I have a video in here, it is from a year ago when he accidentally drank something a weird guy gave me”

“I’m in” Both said in a unison.

“Of course, since I recorded that, you’ll have to give me money instead if I win, is it okay?”

“Y-Yeah…”

* * *

 

As the whole group got to the place, they chose a private part at the top of the bar.

“Who is not going to participate on the drinking contest?!” Nami asked as she counted the people gathered in there.

Perona and Mihawk sat on a different table away from the group and looked at Zoro with a serious expression.

“W-Why are you looking at me like that?!”

“Just because!” Perona laughed and grabbed Mihawk by the hand.

“Ugh, these two are disgusting!” Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hah?! Boa will play with us?!” Bonney asked as she looked at the gorgeous woman sit in front of her.

“Since my Luffy wants to play with all of you, I guess I’ll do it too”

“But are you okay with drinking with such heavy drinkers?” Nami asked.

“My sisters are heavy drinkers, it’s fine”

“She just wants that video of him drunk” Ace said as he sat between her and Marco.

“I want it too” Sabo said as he sat next to Law and smiled. “What about you, Law?”

“I just want to drink, that’s all”

“For real?!” Usopp said as he hit the man on the side with his elbow.

“Hey! Why don’t you want my video, Torao?!” Luffy asked as he looked at him with an angry face.

“I was there that day, you even punched me in the face”

Nami laughed as she heard Law.

“Shut up, that’s the best part!” She said as she sat next to Franky who had Robin sitting on his legs. “Zoro, Sanji… You two sit together”

“W-Why?!” Sanji asked and the redhead rolled her eyes.

“Because I say so, idiot!”

"Now that I think about it... Where are Chopper and your friends, Torao?" Usopp asked. 

"They wanted to stay at the hotel, they said Bepo wasn't feeling well" 

“The first one who falls will owe me the triple of Luffy’s debt”

“Hah?!” Everyone looked at her.

“That’s why you should be careful, guys!”

Nami laughed as the others looked around with worried expressions.

Zoro moved nervously and the blond put his hand on his shoulder.

“Why are you like that, Zoro?” Sanji asked as he looked at the green haired man. 

“Every time I drink with Kidd, I get…”

“You’ll fall, Zoro!” Kidd shouted and the blond looked at him.

“Oh shit…”

“Yeah, that guy drinks as much as a truck driver”

After lots of shots and beer, everyone was starting to feel bad. Zoro tried to keep his eyes open as he drank the last part of his beer. He suddenly stopped when the blond grabbed him by the arm and started to kiss him on the cheek.

“W-What the…”

“I’m out~!” Luffy said as he leaned on the table. “I don’t even like alcohol!”

"Yes! Your debt is doubled!"

“Agh! I give up!” Marco said as he put down his almost empty beer. “T-That’s too much alcohol for me!”

“I think the same” Robin said as she looked in disgust at the shot in front of her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get that video, Robin!” Franky said as he took that shot.

“Oh, no… I have a better idea” She stood up and took Franky by the hand, both of them walking away from them, downstairs and disappearing from their sight.

“Weirdos!” Nami said as she moved her hand in a weird way and Vivi hugged her.

“What, are you all drunk already?!” Kidd shouted and looked around him.

“I’m fine” Hancock said as she crossed her legs, her face was serious and she didn’t look drunk at all.

“What the…!”

Nami looked at Zoro’s direction and noticed the blond hugging Zoro as the other man’s face was getting so red it could be mistaken for a tomato. She punched the table and smirked.

“Let’s call it a rest! Let’s just go and dance for a while and then we’ll get some more booze!”

As they stood up and walked away from the table, Nami winked at Perona, the pink haired girl took Mihawk’s hand again and they left behind the others, all the group left Zoro and Sanji alone at the table, Zoro tried to ignore the blond caressing his hair and smiling at him but it was getting harder as he was getting out of alcohol.

“S-Shit---!“

“Oi, Zoro!” The blond said as he looked at him with a big smile. “Let’s go dance!”

“Hmm? Go with the girls”

“I want to dance with you” Sanji said as he got closer to Zoro and kissed him on the cheek.

“O-Oi, stop!”

“Let’s go!” The blond stood up and took Zoro’s hand, the other man stood up and they went downstairs with the others. The blond suddenly started to dance near Zoro with a big smile on his face as the other man stared at him with wide eyes.

“Ah, it worked!” Nami said as she walked towards Zoro and smiled. “Enjoy your night!” She said as she put her hand on Zoro’s shoulder and walked away dancing to the music.

“O-Oi, wait! What the hell were you talking about?!”

The blond looked at Zoro and suddenly put his arms around the green haired man’s neck.

“Oi, Marimo! I-I was so fucking jealous this afternoon!” The blond shouted near Zoro’s face.

“Y-You should’ve asked for her number, idiot. Don’t blame me!” Zoro said as he tried to free himself from Sanji’s strong grip.

“I was jealous of her, damn marimo”

“Dude, you’re drunk, stop saying that” Zoro’s heart was beating faster as the other man kept moving his hips to the rhythm of the music and his hands were now going down through his back. “O-Oi, eyebrows!”

The blond suddenly let him go and grabbed him by the shirt.

“H-Hey…” He moved his head in a weird way and looked around him, then to Zoro’s eyes and smirked. “If I don’t do it now, I’ll feel like a piece of shit”

“D-Do what?!”

The blond got closer to Zoro and suddenly kissed the other man fiercely, his hands on Zoro’s back, gripping his shirt and his tongue making its way inside Zoro’s mouth in a way that the other man would have never imagined the blond was capable of.

As hard as he tried to stop himself from taking the blond by the waist and pull him closer to him, he failed and did it, his hands now going through Sanji’s back and then to the back of his head as the other man grabbed him by the hair and deepened the kiss, making it harder for Zoro to keep control of the situation.

The blond suddenly stopped kissing him and smiled.

“Oi, let’s go for another drink!”

Zoro stared at him with wide eyes as he cleaned his mouth with the back of his arm, still amazed at what happened.

Did the blond really kiss him?!

As they went back upstairs, Nami and the others were already there pouring tequila on everyone’s mouths by the bottle.

Hancock and Nami were already dancing as Vivi was laughing with Usopp, Law and Kidd were already sitting at a sofa, looking at the ceiling and laughing as Luffy was trying to jump on top of them, but failing incredibly as Sabo stopped him.

Ace was laughing at Marco’s tired face and trying to style his hair with Usopp.

“T-This is getting out of control…!” Zoro said as he looked at the blond, he was unbuttoning his shirt and looking at him with lewd eyes.

The green haired man walked away from him and the blond went to take another pair of shots at the table, he drank them and looked at how Zoro sat on a couch far from them.

“Oi, Zoro!”

The blond walked towards him with an angry expression.

“Didn’t you say you weren’t going to act like this tonight?!”

“Yeah, but you never said you were going to kiss me!” Zoro shouted and Nami looked at him from the distance.

The blond laughed and stopped in front of him, he had a shot in his hand.

“It’s not like it’s the first time, idiot!”

Zoro’s eyes opened like plates when the blond suddenly left the shot on a table next to the couch, sat on top of him and kissed him again.

“Agh, fuck it!” The blond took off his shirt and threw it to the floor, he took the shot again and made Zoro drink it.

“H-He---!”

“I prefer it this way” Sanji said as he kissed the other man, little drops of tequila falling down to Zoro’s chin as the blond kissed him in such a lewd way, just stopping to get some more air and then kissing him again and going down to his neck as he kept moving his hips against Zoro.

It was over, Zoro finally lost control as he felt the fever go up and his heart about to explode.

“Shit!” He shouted as he grabbed the blond by the face and kissed him again, in such a passionate and demanding way, nearly knocking all wind from his lungs, at that moment he wasn’t able to think straight, he had already been seduced by the blonde’s strong hands, amazing body, gorgeous face and beautiful ocean eyes.

The blonde’s arms reached and tangled around Zoro’s thick and strong neck as he moaned in the contact of Zoro’s hands against his naked back.

The taste of alcohol on Sanji’s whole mouth getting the other man drunk in a fantasy he wished never ended. Lust and desire, that was all, such a hungry kiss that both didn’t want to end.

“Oi, guys! Let’s continue with the drinks!” Nami shouted and the blond opened his eyes in surprise.

Zoro stared deep into Sanji’s ocean blue eyes as he tried to breathe properly, the blond smiled and then got off of him and walked back to the table, ignoring everyone’s looks.

“Wh-What the…”

He followed the blond and sat next to him as Nami passed more shots to everyone.

“Oi, Nami” Kidd said as he walked closer to her.

“Hmm?”

He got closer to her and whispered near her ear.

“We already got them drunk and it seems the one who’s uncomfortable now is…”

“The idiot moss head”

“Ah, you sound like Sanji”

“Shut up” Nami laughed.

“So?”

“You’re the one that knows how to get Zoro drunk” Nami shrugged and Kidd took a glass and three different bottles.

“Oi, Zoro!” Kidd shouted and the green haired man looked at him, his face still red as the blond leaned in his shoulder. “I’ve got a special drink for you!”

“Hah?!”

“Just drink it” The redhead man said as he gave the glass to Zoro.

“What does it have?”

“Just some of this and that… it’s nothing if you’re really a man”

Zoro sighed loudly and drank it as Kidd and Nami stared at him.

“Agh! It tastes weird!” Zoro said as he made a face.

“Hmm, what did you put in there?”  Nami asked as she looked at him and then glared at Hancock, who was still sitting next to Luffy with a calm expression.

“I poured a little of every single bottle” Kidd smiled and looked at Zoro.

A devil smile appeared on Nami’s face and she walked towards the bottles.

“Hey, hey!” Kidd grabbed Zoro’s head and moved it fiercely. “Take that horrible expression off of your face”

“That’s his usual expression” Sanji said as he crossed his arms.

“Oh, so you’re still sober?”

The blond blushed and stood up, he walked away from them, right to the restroom.

“Ugh… That drink you gave me was weird…”

“Well…”

Luffy ran towards them with a smile on his face, he was grabbing Sanji by the hand and pulling him around.

“Guys, Guys! I heard this place has a pool!”

“Hah?!” Kidd said.

Sabo walked towards them and sighed.

“I knew about this place thanks to Iva, he said he made a reservation for us to use the whole place, even the pool”

“So, that means...?”

“Let’s go!” Luffy shouted as he took the blond downstairs.

“O-Oi, Zoro! H-Help!” Sanji shouted as he was being dragged downstairs.

They all followed Luffy and found a big pool at the back of the bar, there were just some persons playing volleyball inside the pool and the young man smiled.

“Oh, this place looks amazing!” Zoro said as he felt the drink from before starting to kick in, he walked towards Luffy and took Sanji’s hand, pulling him away from the young man. “This is mine, by the way”

“This has a name, idiot marimo!” Sanji shouted as he kicked Zoro on the leg, the other man took him by the arm and as they started to fight they fell inside the pool.

“Shit!”

“Ah, such a great way to start, Zoro” Nami rolled her eyes and Ace laughed.

“Now it’s my turn!” Luffy said as he prepared him to jump inside there and everyone looked at him with an alarmed expression.

“No!” They all shouted in a unison.

“Hmm? I thought you all didn’t know about this place” Robin said, standing up from a chair, wearing a black swimsuit as Franky was looking at his cellphone with a happy expression.

“I got the video of those dorks falling to the pool!” Franky shouted.

“Robin!”

“At least tell me you all have your swimsuits…”

“Hmm? Yeah, I thought we were going to continue at the beach, so I told everyone to bring their swimsuits…” Nami shrugged and the blond looked around him as the other man submerged inside the water and took his leg.

“O-Oi!”

The blond was now under the pool with the other man, he opened his eyes under the pool and looked at how Zoro smiled as he gripped Sanji’s leg stronger.

He tried to take the other man close to his face and kissed him again as they were both under the water. The blond couldn’t take it anymore and took Zoro’s shirt off as the other man opened his eyes in surprise.

“Where are Zoro and Sanji?” Nami asked and looked around.

“T-They are enjoying the pool already” Usopp said as he pointed at them with wide eyes. They were at the corner of the pool, already outside, kissing and caressing each other’s body.

“Ah, it seems they don’t need another round anymore” Mihawk said and rolled his eyes.

“He isn’t the guy I expected to know about the plan” Nami said and looked at Mihawk.

“It was obvious as you weren’t surprise at their show next to our seat”

“Ah, sorry”

“Good job, you two” Law said and rolled his eyes; he took out his phone and took a photo of Zoro and Sanji kissing at the pool.

“W-What are you doing?!” Vivi asked.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll need it later” Law rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, he threw his phone to the floor next to his clothes and jumped to the pool.

“This bastard…!”

“Oi, Sabo!” Ace shouted.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s mess with him a little”

* * *

 

After a long night having fun at the pool and drinking as if the alcohol had no end, they continued their weird competition at the beach, all of them around a campfire except for Usopp, Robin, Franky, Sabo, Ace and Marco.

“Ugh… We were lucky they had towels at the bar… I don’t even remember where did I throw my shirt”

“So, you’re sober now?” Zoro asked as he sat near him and offered the blond a beer.

“Nah, I don’t even know how did we get here”

The green haired man laughed.

“D-Do you remember what happened back there?” Zoro suddenly asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Ah, we kissed multiple times, didn’t we?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Well, I wanted to” The blond opened his beer and drank from it as he looked at the campfire.

 “Maybe that’s because I like you”

Zoro’s eyes opened like plates as he looked at the blond; he couldn’t believe what he heard.

“W-What?”

“I don’t know… I’ve been thinking about it recently, it’s not that I’m sure about it… it just--- It just bothers me a lot”

The green haired man stared at the blond as he finished his beer.

“S-Since when?”

“I don’t know dude… Plus, it’s not like kissing is something unfamiliar to us”

“Hmm?” Zoro looked at him with a questioning look.

“Let’s see… Back in high school, two times; Your birthday, tonight… I think I’m forgetting some more kisses, I even lost the count of tonight’s kisses!”

“W-Well…”

“What if we try kissing again?” The blond asked as he took Zoro’s hand softly.

Was the blond for real? He was starting to get sober, or the alcohol hit him that hard that he was starting to get emotional.

“What?”

“Let’s kiss again” Sanji’s expression changed to a serious one and Zoro’s eyes opened wide.

The blond took the moment and kissed Zoro softly, putting his cold hand on Zoro’s cheek and deepening the kiss again until both were out of air.

“T-This…”

“Shit… I can’t stop”

The blond kissed Zoro’s lips again as he tasted beer and steel, that was characteristic of Zoro.

“Ah, look at those two” Law said as he stopped playing with the sand with Nami and Luffy.

Kidd was playing with Vivi and Bonney as they started to swim in the ocean, totally ignoring what was happening there.

Mihawk and Perona decided to walk through the beach

Nami looked at Zoro and Sanji and sighed as she smiled softly.

“I don’t know if I should stop them…”

“Why?” Luffy asked.

“What if it ends on... ‘that’” Law said and looked again at Zoro and Sanji kissing passionately near the campfire.

“Yeah, but…”

“The blond already showed his feelings for Zoro”

“Ah, did you really notice that until now?!” Luffy asked in surprise.

“What?!” Both Nami and Law asked as the young man laughed.

“Guys, I noticed that back in school! I lived near Zoro’s house!”

“Hah?!”

“One day, Sanji kissed Zoro and ran away when I was looking for my lost wallet”

“To think this idiot noticed first!”

“That’s why I got mad when they fought, I thought they were in a relationship!”

“O-Oi…” Law pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly.

Nami looked down as she listened to Luffy’s laugh.

“Anyways! Stop them if you want, but I think this is fine for them…” Luffy said and smiled. “I’ll take full responsibility if something happens!”

As Sanji put his arms around Zoro’s neck and started to moan, the other man stopped and pushed him away gently.

“W-Wait, what are you doing?!”

“Just this time, Zoro… I’m so fucking drunk and I don’t care anymore what happens next!”

The blond took Zoro’s hand and stood up, pulling him and making Zoro stand up with him.

“Come with me!” The blond smiled as his face was all red.

“W-Where?”

“Your room or mine?”

Was the blond for fucking real?!

Zoro couldn’t articulate a sentence, not even a word to stop the blond. He just followed him and suddenly they got to their room, the blond looked around him and smirked.

“So?”

Zoro was still in shock and Sanji laughed softly, he kissed Zoro’s neck and then smiled.

“It’s going to be my room, then”

Zoro’s eyes opened wide as the followed the blond to his room. Sanji suddenly made him sit on the bed and closed the door as he turned off all the lights except for the lamp next to the bed and the light coming from the window illuminating the bed.

“S-Stop, we are drunk, idiot!”

“I know… But I also know I kind of want this”

He kind of wanted that? Because Zoro didn’t, he needed it, he was begging for it, deep, deep inside.

The blond suddenly climbed on top of Zoro, sitting on his crotch and smiling as the other man turned a bright shade of red.

“I-I…”

Sanji kissed him and moaned as he humped Zoro’s leg slowly.

He was for real! the blond wasn’t kidding at all.

Zoro couldn’t stop his hands and he slowly touched Sanji’s butt, making him move harder, this time their erections touching each other.

Their breath accelerating as the blond tried to unbutton Zoro’s shorts.

“Shit… do it yourself…!”

Zoro was staring at him as he Sanji instantly took off his pants as the drunkard he was.

“W-What---“

Sanji looked at him with lewd eyes and smiled as he admired Zoro’s toned and perfect torso.

“Damn it…”

Zoro smiled softly as the other man stared at him, his face all red and his smile getting bigger.

The blond was awesomely beautiful. Not that he didn’t look like a man, but he was so pale and his skin looked so divine and healthy. It was the proof of life Zoro always searched in people; his golden hair combined perfectly with those blue orbs that reminded him of the ocean and shone brighter than the pearls the blond had for teeth.

Of course Sanji was manly, of course he was a man. That was what Zoro liked the most about him, he liked his strong legs and body, the way he looked awesome even when exercising and how he still looked masculine and handsome as he danced, as he cooked. Every day, he had to admit it, he loved to wake up and see the blond.

That was all he needed since the blond got back.

Zoro incorporated on the bed again and noticed Sanji was still kind of dizzy, he took the blond by the arm to prevent him from falling backwards and proceeded to slowly touch every part of Sanji’s muscled but slender body.

“H-Hey, s-stop staring at me that way” Sanji said as his pale face turned even redder.

He was right, he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

“You’re so…”

“S-So what, dumb marimo?!”

“So perfect…”

Zoro didn’t know what he was doing, he started to kiss Sanji’s torso, slowly leaving small marks that hoped never disappeared.

“H-Hey, I was the one playing dirty here!”

Zoro laughed. The blond was really drunk.

Somehow in the way, the blond stared at him with wide eyes, he was surprised.

“Your laugh…” Sanji smiled softly as he stared at Zoro’s face. “I like it”

“I think this isn’t time to make me laugh like that” Zoro smirked. “Come here…” He said as he pulled the blond closer to him.

They didn’t know when such a dirty scenario turned into something similar to a romantic ballad, to a love song. And when did they start showing affection instead of their lustful desires.

If just sex was what the blond wanted, Zoro wasn’t liking the idea at all, he wanted to embrace the blond and make him his ny never letting him go.

For as much as he always desired the blond, he wanted this time to be special, he needed it, just because it was going to be the first and the last time he was going to love the blond like that. He knew that.

In a sudden move, Sanji was under Zoro, naked and breathing heavily.

“Even though I ask you not to hate me afterwards, you’ll do it, right?” Zoro asked, looking at the blushing man under him.

“W-What do you mean?”

“I know it will be for nothing… But don’t hate me once this night is over, don’t hate me tomorrow, eyebrows…”

“Well, we’re both drunk, Zoro”

Zoro chuckled.

“Yeah… we’re drunk”

Sanji smiled as the other man kissed him again, touching the blond anywhere his hands could reach, he wanted a full picture of Sanji’s perfect body implanted on his brain.

“Z-Zoro…”

He slowly kissed his neck and then continued to go down until he reached his objective. He admired the blond as he blushed, covering his face with his hands.

“Hey, stop covering that hot expression of yours”

“Stop looking at me like that, then”

Without saying a thing, he slowly kissed Sanji’s leg, getting closer to where he was before and then taking Sanji’s erection with his mouth.

“O-Oi, Zoro!”

“Hmm?”

“S-Stop or I’m going to…!”

As the other man started to suck harder, the blond covered his face and let out silent moans.

“Just let me hear that voice of yours”

Sanji closed his eyes and the other man slowly put a finger inside him.

“W-Wait…! I…!”

The blond started to moan and the other man looked around him.

“Do you have some… some lube?”

“Hah?! What makes you think I have that?!”

Zoro looked at him and smirked.

“Idiot marimo…!”

Sanji looked at him and opened the drawer next to the bed, he took out a small bottle of lube and threw it to Zoro.

“Ah, I wasn’t really expecting you to have something like this… Shit!”

“Sh-Shut up!”

Zoro then took Sanji’s erection with his mouth again and with lube in his hand, he put his finger again inside the blond, once he noticed the blond wasn’t uncomfortable, he added another finger.

“I-It hurts!”

“Just breathe… Try not to tense so much”

The blond did as Zoro said and suddenly his hips moved by themselves.

“Ah, did I find it?”

“Shut u--- Agh!” The blond moaned loudly and Zoro smirked.

“Yes, I did”

He climbed back on top of Sanji and kissed the blond again as the other man moved his hips every time Zoro moved his fingers.

Once Zoro thought the blond was ready, he opened his legs slowly and looked at the blond with a serious expression.

“A-Are you ready?”

“Ugh… Does it hurt?”

“To be honest… I don’t know…”

“J-Just do it”

Zoro let out his erection and the blond looked at him with wide eyes.

“Ah, I think I don’t really---“

“I-If you don’t want to...”

“N-No! I-It’s fine! J-Just do it!”

Zoro kissed the blond softly as he slowly got inside him.

“I-it hurts…!”

“Should I stop?” Zoro asked, alarmed and with his eyes wide.

“N-No! It’s fine!”

The blond suddenly put his arms around Zoro’s neck and kissed the other man as he finally got completely inside him.

“S-Shit!” The blond bit his own lip and closed his eyes.

“Just breathe, blond, b-breathe” Zoro tried to stop himself from losing control as he looked at Sanji’s face. “S-Shit… I’ll start to m-move”

He slowly moved and the blond didn’t take long to change his expression from a painful one to a lewd face, his eyes focused on Zoro’s lips as the other man slowly thrusted inside him.

“S-Shit, Zoro… You’re so big!”

Zoro then started to move faster and the blond moaned louder than before.

“S-Sorry…! I can’t control myself if you keep doing that face”

Sanji opened his eyes wide and his sight was blurring, yes, he was totally drunk.

He heard Zoro whisper some things on his ear and then smiled, hugging the other man harder as he thrusted deep inside him.

“S-Shit, Zoro…!”

“S-Sorry, I…!”

The blond started to lose control of himself as his body moved by itself, his hips moving to Zoro’s rhythm and their breaths coordinating in a way the blond would call so damn sexy.

Zoro kept repeating the same thing on Sanji’s ear and the blond kept moving until his mind turned white, until he lost all the air in his lungs and pressed the other man’s body on his.

A hot and sticky feeling on his abdomen as well inside him, Zoro on top of him, trying to recover as the blond smiled and kissed him softly.

After a while, Zoro got out of him and fell on the bed next to the blond. Sanji falling on a deep sleep as he hugged the other man and put his head on his chest.

That night, even if the green haired man was tired, he looked at the blond and caressed his head until he also fell on a deep sleep.

* * *

 

“Ugh… My head hurts…” Nami said, waking up to her phone’s alarm and looking around her, just to find Vivi sleeping on the floor while hugging a pillow.

She stood up and looked at her phone, then she walked to the bathroom and washed her face. She fixed her hair and looked around her.

“Shit, we lost them last night…”

She quickly put on a sweatshirt and some pants, then she walked out of her room and then to Zoro and Sanji’s suite.

She opened the door as she noticed they didn’t put a lock on it and looked around her, just to find the towels the guys at the bar gave them on the floor.

“Damn it…”

She walked towards Zoro’s room and noticed the door was open. She peeked inside and noticed the bed was intact.

“Maybe they are already downstairs eating breakfast… ha ha…” She looked around and stopped breathing when she heard snoring from the other room. “Oh dear…”

She slowly opened the door, just to find Zoro and Sanji laying on the bed, hugging each other completely naked.

“N-No wa---“ She closed the door without making a noise and hurried out of there.

“No fucking way!”

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Ace asked as he stared at her, he was with his brothers, Kidd, Usopp, Law’s friends, Bonney, Chopper and Law.

“What are you doing here, guys?”

“We were going to wake Zoro and Sanji, why?”

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea!”

“What do you mean?” Robin said as she appeared behind Law.

“R-Robin?!”

“What’s wrong?” Sabo asked with a worried expression.

“Who were the ones that stayed later at the beach?”

Law, Luffy, kidd and Bonney put up their hands.

“Did you see where did those two go?”

“Don’t tell me these idiots---!” Bonney asked but was interrupted by Nami nodding fast.

“No fucking way…!” Ace said.

“Shut up, they’re still sleeping!”

“B-But what are we going to do when they wake up?! Those two were horribly drunk last night!” Kidd said with an alarmed expression and Bonney chuckled.

After some minutes of silence, Franky and Vivi walked towards them with a weird expression on their faces.

“W-What is happening here?” Franky asked as he looked around him. “Why are you all gathered here?”

“What happened, then?” Luffy asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?! Zoro and Sanji…!” Usopp tried to speak but Nami hit him on the head.

“Don’t shout, idiot. You’ll wake them up!”

“Oh no, Marco isn’t waking up…! He must not lose this!”

“Shut up!”

* * *

 

Sanji woke up to the sunlight coming from inside the window, he rubbed his eyes and shuddered when he felt cold around his whole body.

“Hmm?”

He put up the covers and opened his eyes wide when he noticed he was fully naked.

“Holy… Shit”

Maybe he got lucky the night before at the bar and met some pretty girl. Yes, that was a good reason for him to be naked.

He looked next to him and found another person on the bed, fully covered by the covers.

“Hmm?”

Yes! He did have luck! He just had to know who was that girl and how did it----

His mind went blank when he heard loud snoring from next to him. He slowly took down the covers and stopped breathing when he found short green hair.

“N-No… No, no, no, no”

He pulled all the covers and found Zoro on the bed, sleeping calmly.

“No fucking… No! No!” He tried to move his legs but they hurt as well as his hips.

In a moment of desperation, he tried to close his eyes and pinched his arm.

“Yes, this is all a dream, just a damn dream!”

He opened his eyes in surprise and as he tried to suppress a loud scream, his eyes filled with tears.

* * *

 

“Listen, guys! Let’s just act like we don’t know a thing about this, okay?!”

“Well, yeah but----“

They were all interrupted by a loud scream coming from the suite.

“Holy crap!”

“What the fuck?!”

“I-It was Sanji!” Chopper said as he opened his eyes wide.

“Of course it is Sanji! He still thinks he likes women!” Usopp said and covered his ears.

“Shit, he’s going to assassinate Zoro!” Ace said as he got inside the room.

“Wait, Ace!”

* * *

 

Zoro woke up, alarmed as he heard the blond scream. His head started to hurt in a horrible way and the light coming from the window was making him feel like he was blind.

“No fucking way, no, there’s no fucking way this is happening!”

The blond jumped out of the bed and felt how his legs trembled and failed, he fell and automatically covered himself with the covers that were already on the floor.

“What the…”

Zoro rubbed his eyes and looked around him, he noticed the blond was on the floor and then suddenly felt a cold sensation through his back.

“Hmm?”

He looked down to his body and noticed he was fully naked.

“W-Wait… What the fuck?!”

“That’s what I’m asking, idiot! What the fuck happened?!”

“I-I… I can’t remember!”

“Well, I think it’s fuckin obvious!” The blond shouted as he tried to stand up properly. “What did you do to me?!”

“Me?! Why am I the one in fault?!”

“Why would I sleep with a man?! Why would I sleep with you?!”

Zoro’s eyes opened in surprise as he remembered small things from the night before.

“Shit…!”

“What the fuck did you---“ Sanji could stand up properly and stopped talking when he felt something hot getting out of his butt and then going down to his leg. “No… way…”

“W-What?!”

“You fucking bastard!”

Shit, this time the blond was furious.

“Disgusting idiot! Why did you do this?! Hah?!”

“W-What the fuck--- Agh, shit!” Zoro covered his face and then tried to look around for his pants. He stood up and quickly got dressed as the blond moved his legs and started to walk towards his clothes.

He quickly put on his pants and looked at the other man with a furious expression.

“You sick bastard! You...!” Sanji pulled his hair and looked around him. His heart stopped when he noticed the lube bottle on the floor. “So it’s true…” He laughed nervously.

“S-Shit… W-We were drunk, I don’t remember a thing---“

“Shut the fuck up!”

Zoro’s eyes opened wide as his heart stopped. The blond never looked at him that way.

“Get out of here, Zoro! Get out of here before I fucking kill you!”

“W-Wait, let me explain---!”

The blond walked towards him and pushed him out of the room, hitting him on the back as he desperately screamed.

“Get the hell out of here! I don’t ever want to see your face!”

“O-Oi!”

“You’re so fucking disgusting! I fucking hate you!”

That was all it took for Zoro to stop speaking, he stared at the blond as he stomped the door in front of him and then looked around the room.

“Zoro… Are you okay?” Ace asked as he walked towards him.

“Just leave me alone”

“Zoro!” Nami got inside the room and Ace stopped her by showing her his palm.

“Let’s just go…”

“But--!”

“Let’s go, Nami!” Ace’s expression totally changed to a serious one and they got out of the room.

Zoro looked down and scratched the back of his neck. He got inside his room and stomped the door behind him.

* * *

 

There was just silence at the hall and everyone looked at Nami and Ace.

“I don’t think it is a good idea to stay in this island…” Ace said as he closed the door behind him.

“Let’s go, guys… We’ll go back home tomorrow” Nami said and everyone nodded. They walked away from there and both Nami and Kidd looked at each other.

“Shit… We fucked all this up”

“I told you it was better to stop them” Law said and Nami looked down.

“And I said I was going to take full---“ Luffy said but Law stopped him.

“You doing that, won’t change a thing…”

“Guys, did you do this?” Ace said as he walked towards them.

“We never thought it would end like this…”

Ace sighed loudly and looked at them.

“Well, I’ve never heard Sanji scream like that… And I never saw Zoro with such a sad expression… But well, they agreed on getting drunk, Sanji was the one starting this whole thing”

“Hmm?”

“Had he never jumped on top of Zoro or kissed him the whole night, this wouldn’t be happening” Ace crossed his arms. “They are both adults now, and I’m saying this because I’m way older than all of you. They need to fix this problem by themselves”

“But we didn’t stop---!”

“Well, something must’ve been on Sanji’s mind to offer this kind of crap to Zoro, it’s not like Zoro to jump on top of someone, you know? I’m pretty sure they both agreed on this while they were drunk. Zoro would never do this to Sanji, we all know that this guy has been in love with that idiot blond for too long”

“But why did Sanji act like that and shouted all those things to Zoro if he agreed?!”

“Well, that’s because they were so fucking drunk they don’t even remember what happened!”

Kidd made a face and looked away from them, Law noticed it and opened his eyes wide.

“Let’s just go for today, okay?” Ace said. “I’ll call both later and make them agree on not fighting or causing some trouble until we get back home. They’ll have to wait until then to fix all this situation since I don’t want this trip to be ruined by their stupid mistakes”

“Ace…” Luffy said as he looked at his brother walk away from them.

* * *

 

The blond looked at himself in the mirror as he touched the marks on his whole body. His eyes filling with tears as he felt the pain on his hips coming back.

“Shit…!”

He got on the shower and felt the hot water fall on his back, letting out a small sound of relief when he felt the muscles on his legs slowly relaxing.

As he washed his whole body, he felt the same sensation from his butthole as before.

“Stupid Marimo…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, guys.   
> Love yaaaa!  
> Please leave some kudos and comments if you liked this.


	25. In The Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their blindness is going away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY COULD FINISH THIS!!  
> Well, guys... maybe the next chapter will be uploaded until november or december, med school already started and I'm full of work lately...   
> Anyways! Please read it and enjoy! <3

Ace walked through the hall and knocked on Zoro and Sanji’s door. He waited patiently for five minutes and nobody opened the door.

“Agh, fuck it”

Ace kicked the door and opened it, just to find the blond drinking coffee in front of the TV. Zoro wasn’t there.

“Hmm? How’s everything going?”

“Shut up…”

“Where’s---“

Sanji glared at him and made a disgust face.

“Don’t name that bastard”

“Well, Mr. Idiot, you’re in the same room as him”

Sanji rolled his eyes and pointed at Zoro’s door.

“He hasn’t come out since this morning, he isn’t sleeping because I haven’t heard his stupid snoring”

“Has he eaten yet?”

“Who cares?”

“Sanji, that’s not like you…”

“The thing from before isn’t like him either”

Ace crossed his arms and stared at the blond with a serious expression.

“Call the service and order some food”

“Hah?!”

“We both know you wouldn’t let him die of hunger, just call the damn service, order some food and I’ll make the rest of the work, okay?!”

Sanji sighed and walked towards the phone at the corner of the living room.

Ace walked towards Zoro’s door and knocked.

“Oi, Zoro! When are you going to eat something?! It’s already 3 o’clock, come on! Get out!”

There was no response of the other man and the blond scratched the back of his neck.

“Ugh!”

Ace walked back towards the living room and sat on the couch next to Sanji, he waited until the blond ordered the food and then smiled at him softly.

“How’s the pain going… back there?” Ace suddenly asked.

Sanji looked at him and blushed.

“S-Shut up…!”

“I’m not joking, Sanji… If you haven’t noticed, I live with a man and this man is the one I’ve been dating for years” Ace shrugged. “I’m the least person who could be joking right now”

“It doesn’t hurt that much… It never hurt that bad since the beginning”

“Then that means he didn’t jump on top of you” Ace smiled and heard some knocking on the door.

He opened it and a woman with a tray full of food went inside.

“Thank you”

She nodded and walked out of the room. Ace then took the tray and stood in front of Zoro’s room, he kicked the door and and sighed loudly.

“Just open the damn door, Zoro! I’m getting in”

Sanji looked there as Zoro opened the door and Ace got inside, he couldn’t see the green haired man at all.

* * *

 

“Ugh, you look horrible!”

“I already showered, don’t mess with me”

“No, but your face looks horrible, why are your eyes so red?!”

Zoro rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

“Well, I brought some food”

“I don’t want to eat”

“Well, then I’ll just have to kick your ass until you eat it”

“Ugh…” Zoro took the tray and put it next to him as he started to eat.

“Are you really going to stay here until this trip ends?”

“I think so… If I get out of here, that blond is going to make things even more difficult”

“Well, he started this whole thing”

“And I didn’t stop him”

“Just ignore him and try not to fight, okay? It’s not fair for you to stay here in this beautiful weather”

Ace rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Call me if anything happens”

Zoro nodded and the other man walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

“You too, Sanji. I know you were listening to the conversation” Ace narrowed his eyes. “I don’t want either of you causing trouble, okay?! If you can’t talk to each other, then don’t do it, you’ll have to wait until we get back home to fix this problem, understand?!”

Ace walked out of the room and stomped the door.

Sanji looked down and then to Zoro’s room. After some time, the other man walked out of there with the empty tray and put it on a table at the entrance; The blond following him with his sight and the other man totally ignoring him.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Zoro walked out of the room, leaving the blond alone as he was reading a book.

“Ah, Zoro!” Nami said as he looked at him.

“Hmm?”

“Is everything okay?”

Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Yeah”

“Ugh, I’m so sorry, Zoro… I never thought our plan would go to that extent…”

“Well, it’s fine, I guess” Zoro laughed. “At least I got the opportunity of my life” He shrugged and walked away from Nami, right out of the hotel, towards the beach.

He left his things on a chair and then jumped inside the pool.

* * *

 

The next day, Sanji woke up to the noise of Zoro throwing his bags to the hall. He looked around and sighed as he looked at his own bags on the floor next to his bed.

The blond went to take a shower and noticed the pain on his legs was already gone. After a long shower, he got out of the bathroom and put on some clothes.

He looked through the window and noticed it was still so early in the morning, it was weird for the green haired man to be awake so early in the morning.

Once he got out of the room with his own bags, he put them on a sofa at the living room and looked around, just to find Zoro eating breakfast at the table.

Zoro sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

“I ordered something for you” Zoro said and pointed at a tray full of food at the other side of the table, far from him.

“T-Thanks” The blond said with a serious expression and sat on the table without looking at the other man for the entire breakfast.

Nami opened the door of their room, interrupting the horrible silence around there and smiled to Zoro, totally ignoring the blond.

“Nami---“ Sanji looked at her and the redhead just waved at him without looking back at him. She simply walked towards Zoro and handed him a plane ticket.

“Luffy says he’ll go with Sanji, you can take his place at the plane”

“R-Really?” Zoro smiled and the blond opened his eyes in surprise.

“Yeah, your sit is next to Torao’s, so hurry before they leave you”

“Thank you”

The redhead smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

As Zoro and Sanji walked out of the room, the blond went to give back the key to the reception. Zoro ignored him and walked to Law, who was waiting for him at the exit.

“Hey” Law smiled gently as the blond looked at him, something totally weird from the black-haired man. “Let’s go”

The blond jumped in surprise as Luffy jumped on his back. “Sanji! Let’s go!”

The blond cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

“Oi, marimo” He said without looking at the other man. “You won’t be able to take your damn swords at the plane, give them to Luffy”

“Ah, yeah! That’s right Zoro, give ‘em to me, I’ll take care of them!”

Zoro nodded and gave the swords to Luffy.

“Th-thank you…” Zoro said and the blond nodded.

After Law and Zoro left, Sanji and Luffy went to the parking lot. Luffy was smiling widely as he was looking at Zoro’s swords.

“Wow, I never thought they were this heavy!” Luffy said and laughed.

The blond looked at him and quickly took the swords.

“Stop playing with them”

“Hmm?” Luffy’s expression changed and he stared at the blond. “Are you really that mad?”

“Yeah”

“But—“

“Stop it, Luffy! I know you’ll try to defend that bastard!”

Luffy just closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

“Can we get some hot chocolate in the way?”

“Hot chocolate?! With this weather?!”

“Once we get back to our city, it’ll be cold there”

“Ah, yeah…”

It took a long time for all of them to get to the house. Once Luffy and Sanji got there, they were surprised to see Zoro and Law sitting at the living room with Usopp, Chopper, Ace, Marco and Sabo.

“Ah, Luffy, Sanji!” Sabo said as he smiled at them.

“Hey!” Luffy smiled as he looked at his brothers.

The blond had Zoro’s swords on his hands and walked towards the green haired man, he gave them to him without saying a thing and the other man ignored him, taking the swords and looking away from him.

“Oi, Zoro” Law said as he took out his phone. “Check this” He started to show something on his phone and the other man stared at it with a serious expression.

“Delete that”

“Nah, I don’t want to”

“I’m not asking you”

Luffy looked at them and smiled, the blond went upstairs with his bags and sighed loudly as he heard Zoro laugh.

* * *

 

After an hour, the blond started to cook something for lunch as everyone was watching a movie at the living room.

“Need some help?” Ace said as he entered the kitchen.

“Ah… Yes, please cut these tomatoes for me”

“Yep!”

Ace smiled at him and went to wash his hands.

“So, Sanji…”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to speak to him? Just to get finished with this confusion”

“Confusion?”

“Well… you’ll know what I mean, once you two speak to each other… Just talk about that issue and get things done to get back to normal”

“W-Well…”

“We both know he isn’t mad at all, the only person who’s acting all angry and stupid is you” Ace said as he cut the tomatoes, he finished cutting the last one and looked at the blond. “Need help with some onions?”

“Ah, yes… They’re at the bottom of the fridge, please wash them first”

“Okay”

The blond sighed as he broke some eggs into a bowl.

“Look, I know that you’re still pretty mad, but we don’t deserve to look at both of you ignoring each other through the whole day… Just end this before it gets worse”

Once the blond finished cooking, Ace and Marco helped with the table as Luffy was playing with Sabo around the house and Zoro was looking at something on Law’s phone; everyone sat in there and the blond started to serve breakfast for everyone. After serving breakfast for everyone, he sat on the table, far from Zoro and looked at him.

As everyone started to eat, Zoro could feel Sanji’s eyes on him, he looked back to him with wide eyes and stopped eating.

“Oi, Zoro...”

Everyone opened their eyes in surprise and looked at Sanji.

“We need to talk”

Zoro opened his eyes again, his hands trembling and losing his voice as he cleared his throat, he stood up and they walked out through the crystal door next to the dining room.

“What is it?” Zoro asked as he looked at him with a serious expression.

“What the hell happened back then?”

“I already told you, we were drunk…”

“Yeah, but how did we end like that?”

“Hah?! How do you want me to know?!”

Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly.

“Okay, there’s no way I could’ve ever done it with a man… Not even drunk…”

“W-Well…”

“And how is it that you’re so calm about it?!”

“W-Well…” Zoro looked away from him and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“’W-Well…’ my ass! I ended sleeping with you and you’re just acting all calm and serious!”

“Look, what else can we do?! It already happened, don’t remember it if you want to!”

“So, you do remember, idiot!”

Zoro looked at him nervously.

“I-I…”

“What?!”

“You know what?! Yes, yes I remember! I remember everything clearly!” Zoro shouted with a furious expression as the blond opened his eyes wide.  

“O-Oi, guys---“ Luffy was about to stand up but Ace and Law stopped him.

“Stop, Luffy… They need to fix this”

“Damn bastard! Why the hell did you do this to me?!”

“Me?! You offered it! Plus, you looked sober, don’t try to lie just to make me look like the bad guy here!”

“As if, idiot!” Sanji shouted, his whole body shaking. “There’s no way! Plus, if you remember everything, then that means you weren’t as drunk as you say you were! Why didn’t you stop?!”

“I tried to stop you thousands of times!”

“I already told you I never tried to offer that! Why don’t you feel bad about what happened, hah?!”

Zoro stared at him with wide eyes and the blond just crossed his arms. He looked down, ashamed to look at Sanji and sighed.

“What now, bastard?!” The blond said as he grabbed him by his shirt. “What?!”

“T-That’s because I…”

Law opened his eyes wide and looked at them. Luffy trying to push him away to stop the two men fighting and Ace just crossing his arms as he looked at Usopp and Chopper making alarmed expressions.

“That’s because I… I love you!” Zoro shouted, closing his eyes as the blond stared at him.

That was all it took for Sanji’s grip on Zoro’s shirt to harden.

“Hah?!” Sanji pushed him away. “You… You sick bastard!”

“W-What?!”

“So, you’re this kind of nasty bastard…”

Zoro loving him?! Come on, Like hell he was ever going to fall into that damn trap!

“No, really! What kind of joke is this?!” Sanji laughed. “Are you trying to lie to me?! You already did it, you fucking did it to me while I was drunk, you… You, sick bastard!”

“Oi!”

“I knew it! You’re just… You’re so gross! You loving me?! What a fucking lie, idiot! You just tried to rape me!”

“Oi, Sanji!” Usopp shouted as he stood up. Sabo grabbing his arm and shaking his head.

Ace covered his face with his hands, looking like he was imploring some god to make the blond react.

“This idiot is going too fast…” He said as he heard the blond screaming at Zoro.

“I already told you! You never tried to stop me!”

“That’s because I was drunk!” Sanji screamed and Zoro looked at him furiously. “You sick bastard… To know you were a damn fa---“

He was suddenly stopped by Zoro punching him in the face.

“To think you would call me something like that, idiot! So that’s it?! You’re going to regret everything you said back then?! Tell me already, because you really did hit a hard point back then”

“You damn bastard!” Sanji kicked him in the stomach, taking all the air in his lungs out. “What the fuck are you talking about?!”  
“So it was all a lie…” Zoro said and coughed as he fell on his knees. He quickly stood up and looked at the blond. “All you said back then was a lie, then?! Then, how do I have to feel now?! You even said you liked me! Why was I going to stop you if you even jumped on top of me as the sick bastard YOU are?!”

Sanji slapped him in the face and Law stood up.

“Guys, we better stop these two idiots” He said as he looked at them. “It pretty much feels like it was my fault”

“Let them fix this by themselves, god damn it!” Ace said as he punched the table.

“Stop lying, coward! Why would I like a man… why would I like you?!”

Zoro laughed.

“Now I know the kind of person you are, you are just gross! Don’t ever get near me!”

Zoro laughed again and looked at him.

“That’s not what you said back then! But okay, you always have to lie like the damn idiot you’ve always been!” Zoro said between laughs.

“What?!”

“You should’ve thought about all this before you even kissed me years ago! What was I supposed to do with my feelings, hah?!” Zoro shouted and the blond stared at him. “All this time just trying to forget my feelings about you, trying to hide them to just live a normal life and have a normal relationship with you have just gone directly to hell thanks to your stupid actions that night!”

“Shut up, stop lying idiot!”

Zoro grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

“Why did you have to get on my way again?! You always do this to me!”

“Me?! Stop imagining things, bastard!” The blond shouted as he tried to push him away, but Zoro’s grip on his collar was too strong. He then took his arm and squeezed it as hard as he could.

He looked up to Zoro’s face as he noticed his eyes were getting redder.

“I even thought that what you said was real!”

“I never said something like that!”

“Then why did you even kiss me back at the bar?!”

“I never did something like that!”

Sanji pushed him away with his leg and jumped on top of him, both started to punch and kick each other, the fight getting even worse as time passed and everyone inside the house looking at them with wide eyes.

“Guys, just stop them!” Chopper stood up and this time Luffy stopped him.

“W-We…”

“Don’t you see?! Their faces are already full of blood!” Usopp shouted as he tried to walk towards them.

“I told you to stop!” Ace shouted.

“What do I have to do with these feelings of mine now?!” Zoro shouted as he stood up and looked at the blond, his eyes filling with tears as the other man was about to kick him again.

“Just go to hell!” Sanji screamed, closing his eyes as if he was trying not to look at him.

The blond kicked him in the stomach again, as hard as he could.

“Don’t fucking get near me again!”

Zoro tried to endure the pain and punched the blond again, sending him to the glass door and then tried to punch him in the face again. The blond dodged it and Zoro punched the glass, making it shatter at some parts, without breaking it completely.

“O-Oi, guys!” Sabo shouted and stopped when Zoro took the blond by his shirt and pulled him, making the blond stand in front of him again, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt again and hit his back on the door repeatedly.

“Why the fuck did you have to get in my way again?!”

“Stop saying that idiot!”

“Then tell me already why the fuck did you say you liked me back then?!”

“I never said that!” Sanji tried to push him away. “I fucking hate you! I don’t want a faggot like you near me again, do you understand?! I don’t want to see your face, you disgust me, you make me feel sick!”

The blond leaned on the door and the other man punched it as hard as he could, breaking it completely.

“Zoro, Sanji!” Luffy screamed and pushed Law away from him to get to them.

All the pieces fell on Zoro’s back as the blond was under him just closing his eyes in fear.

“Zoro!” Chopper shouted and ran towards them.

“Get off me!” Sanji said as he pushed him away by punching him in the face. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

“Z-Zoro!” Chopper’s eyes filled with tears and the other man sat on the floor, looking at his arms full of blood as he made a face full of pain.

“I’m fine, Chopper!”

Zoro stood up and looked around him.

Luffy was helping Sanji to stand up and Law was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Sick bastard…” Sanji whispered as he took the small pieces of glass off his clothes.

Zoro looked at the blond cleaning the blood on his mouth and smiled softly. His eyes traced how the blond moved his hands down and looked at him.

“Why are you smiling, damn bastard?!”

The blond tried to move but Usopp stopped him and pulled him by his shirt.

“Enough is enough, Sanji! Stop saying all that crap, you’re losing control!”

Yes, he was wrong about the blond, he was a total asshole.

Sanji noticed Zoro was turning around and walking to the door, he pushed Usopp away and looked at the green haired man.

Zoro then walked out of the house, his arm still bleeding and still smiling as the blond ran behind him. His back was full of blood, as well from his shoulders. Sanji stared at him with wide eyes and tried to run again to catch the other man.

“Where the fuck are you going, Zoro?!”

“Fuck you!” Zoro said without turning around to look at him, just putting his arm up and showing his middle finger to the blond.

“Oi, Zoro! Stop!”

He kept walking, totally ignoring the blond. Walking until he stopped hearing the blond scream, until he didn’t feel the urge to puke or cry.

* * *

Sanji looked at Zoro walk away and then went back inside the house as his eyes filled with tears. He cleaned them before he started to cry and looked around him.

“Sanji…” Luffy said as he looked at him. “Where’s Zoro?”

“C-Chopper, could you go and fix his arm?” Sanji said, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he tried to stop himself from crying.

“I’ll go” Law suddenly said, taking his coat and looking at Zoro’s jacket on the closet at the entrance. He decided not to take it and shook his head as he opened the door.  

“I suggest you think a little” He said and smiled before getting out of the house.

* * *

 

Law ran through the street looking for Zoro until he found him sitting on the park under a tree.

“Oi, let’s go back to the house…”

“I’m going to Nami’s… She’s coming for me”

“Then I’m going too, you need to get your wounds treated”

Zoro looked at his arm and laughed.

“Shit…”

Nami got there after a while on her car, she looked at Zoro and Law sitting under the tree and noticed Zoro was full of blood.

“What the hell happened?!”

“Just a fight with that idiot blond”

“Just a fight?! This doesn’t look like just a fight! Let’s go to the hospital, idiot!”

Law helped Zoro to stand up and opened the back door of Nami’s car.

“Let’s go to my hospital”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I have the equipment to treat these wounds at my office” He said as he helped the other man get inside the car. His eyes opening wider as he looked at his hand full of blood.

“Okay… Just tell me how to get there”

“It’s some streets straight from here, I’ll tell you if you need to turn around. Hurry”

“W-Why?”

“You’ll see when we get there”

The whole way towards the hospital, Nami was trembling nervously as she heard the other man groan in pain.

“Just… What the hell happened?”

“Black-ya just said stupid stuff… that’s all, no need to know more”

* * *

 

Chopper looked at Sanji’s lip as the blood didn’t stop coming out of it.

“Did you get hurt somewhere else?”

“No, just the arm”

“How did all the pieces of glass fall on Zoro?!” Luffy asked and Usopp glared at Sanji. The blond looked down as he remembered how Zoro tried to cover him with his whole body to protect him from the door falling on top of them.

“He almost died!” Chopper said with an alarmed look as Sanji pressed his hands against his legs. “Let me clean the wound…”

“Y-yeah”

“I’ll go for a bag to put all this on the trash… Come with me, Luffy” Usopp said as he sent a look to Chopper and walked towards the kitchen.

“Ah, yeah” The young man followed Usopp.

Chopper started to clean Sanji’s wound and checked how deep it was.

“Well… since Zoro did punch you with all he could, your eye will get a little… You can cover it with your bangs, since I don’t think you’ll be able to see at all”  

“It’s fine, what about the mouth?”

“Ah, you’ll need two stitches”

“Shit…”

“At least he didn’t break your teeth…”

Sanji nodded and closed his eyes.

“He saved you, right?”

“Huh?”

“I saw how he pulled you down to protect you from the pieces falling on top of you” Chopper made a sad face as he kept cleaning Sanji’s wound. “Even though he was so mad, he…”

“Chopper…”

“No, Sanji! I know you’re mad about what happened! And I know I wasn’t at that party because I stayed with the others at the hotel, but I know Zoro would never try to do something as low as that! I was the first to know Zoro liked you but I always hid it from you because I knew how you were going to react… But I never thought you would even call Zoro something like… like that or---“

“Shut up…”

“No Sanji, it’s not fair----“

The young man stopped speaking when he noticed the tears coming out of Sanji’s blue eyes.

“Shit, it’s all my fault…” Sanji said as tears filled his eyes, blurring his sight, his chest burning and hurting even harder than the wound on his arm or his face. He was the worst.

* * *

 

“Are you okay, Zoro?” Nami asked as she looked at Law helping Zoro to get out of the car. The black-haired man opened his eyes in surprise as he felt the pieces of glass on Zoro’s back and noticed his hand was full of fresh blood.

He took off his coat and put it on Zoro’s back.

“Use this”

“O-Oi, it’ll get full of blood” Zoro said weakly as he felt everything around him moved. He was starting to feel tired.

“Don’t worry, you can buy me another one later” Law said and helped him stand up properly. “Just hold on to me, we’ll get there soon”

They walked inside the hospital and the nurses looked at Zoro with surprise.

“Doctor, what happened to this man?!”

“He had an accident, just help me take him to a room. I’ll fill the information later. He’s losing too much blood”

“Y-Yes!”

“I-I can fill all the papers, just take care of him, Torao!” Nami said as she stood up in front of the reception.

“Ok”

After a while, Law was starting to check Zoro’s back. He stopped taking out the small pieces of glass as he noticed there was a big piece.

“H-Hey, does it hurt when you breathe?”

“A little, why?”

“There’s bad news”

“What is it?”

“Well, I’ll need to take you to the operation room”

“W-What?”

“There are some deep wounds I can’t treat here… I guess you’ll have to stay here for some days”

“Sh-Shit…”

* * *

 

After some hours, Nami was still at the reception, sitting on a chair with a tired face and a coffee on her hand. It was starting to get dark and she was trembling in fear.

She totally got scared after she had to sign some papers for a surgery, she never thought something like that would happen.

As she looked down and tried to clean the tears on her face, Kidd got inside the hospital and stared at her with wide eyes.

“Oi, what are you doing here?!” Kidd asked as he sat next to her. “W-Why are you crying?!”

“It’s all my fault!” Nami said as she desperately cleaned the tears on her face.

“What happened?”

“Zoro and Sanji got in a fight this afternoon, I don’t really know what happened but Zoro called me, he was on the street with Law and he was full of blood… He is in the operation room now and…!”

“Shit… What the fuck did Sanji do?!”

“I don’t know!”

Kidd made a face and looked at her.

“That idiot blond…”

“What am I going to do if something happens to Zoro?! He still owes me money!”

“You’ll never change!”

* * *

 

The next morning, Sanji woke up to the sound of someone kicking the door.

“Huh? Who is it?!”

“Open the fucking door!” Nami shouted as she kept kicking it.

The blond opened the door and looked at Nami. The redhead walked inside the house and Sanji looked at her; her face full of tears and eye makeup, her hair up in a messy bun and her clothes full of blood.

“Oi, what happene—“ He was interrupted by Nami slapping him on the face. “W-What the hell?! What did I do?!”

“What did you do?! Are you really asking that?!” She pushed him as she kept crying. “Zoro’s now in the damn hospital thanks to you!”

“W-What?!”

“I don’t know what the hell did you do, but all those damn wounds you caused were deep enough to make him go under a surgery yesterday!”

“I-I…” He couldn’t speak, neither move as the redhead kept shouting at him.

“If you want to blame someone for what happened, blame me and the others! Blame Law, Kidd, Luffy, Perona, Bonney… and most of all Me! Blame me, idiot!”

“Hah?! He’s the one that---“

Nami slapped him again and the other man shouted in pain.

“You were the one who kissed him first at the bar, you even jumped on top of him and took off your damn shirt, just to try to take his shirt too as you kissed him like a damn beast!” She threw her bag as she tried to take her phone out of it. “You’re always the one who makes the first move! Two years ago, you were the one who kissed him, it was you!”

“O-Oi! S-Stop crying!” Sanji was alarmed as she kept crying, looking for her phone in her purse. She finally found it and started to look for something in it.

“Here, here are the damn photos and videos!” She said as she showed him her phone.

Sanji took the phone and looked at the photos of him at the party, he was forcing Zoro to kiss him and hugging him as the other man tried to push him away lots of times, he was sitting on top of Zoro and kissing him as he was taking off his shirt.

He then found a photo of them at the beach, near a campfire with towels on them and smiling happily.

“I-I…”

“Once they closed the bar, we went to the beach” Nami said as she cleaned her tears. “I saw you two sitting next to the campfire, hugging like a sweet couple and kissing again as Zoro tried to stop you lots of times. I was with Law and Luffy, Luffy said he didn’t want us to stop you two, even though Zoro did push you away once. You even got closer to him and started to kiss him again”

“B-But I…”

“I don’t know why… But I saw you suddenly said something to him and he stared at you in surprise… He looked so happy I couldn’t stop you… after that you both disappeared. That’s why if you want to blame someone, then blame me! I’m the one who didn’t stop you!”

Sanji opened his eyes wide as Nami started to cry again.

“Now he’s suffering because of you! How is it that you never noticed how much he loves you?!”

“I-I…”

“He’s been in love since he fucking met you!”

That was all it took for Sanji’s eyes to fill with tears. Luffy ran downstairs and opened his eyes like plates as he looked at Nami.

“O-Oi, Nami!” He ran towards her. “What’s happening?! Is Zoro okay?! Torao called me, he told me you were with them”

“He’s in Law’s hospital, the wounds were deep enough to make him lose lots of blood and even go into a surgery”

“Shit…!”

“He hasn’t woken up, Law said it is normal but… He’s been asleep this whole time!”

Sanji opened his eyes wide and suddenly ran out of the house, putting his shoes on and not worrying about the hand marked on his face or the blood coming from the wound on his lip.

“O-Oi, Sanji!” Luffy tried to stop him but the blond was fast enough to disappear from his sight.

Luffy looked back to Nami and ran towards her, he cleaned the tears with his hand and sighed.

“Oi, Nami… Stop crying!”

Nami hugged him as hard as she could and the other man closed his eyes as he hugged her back.

* * *

The blond ran as fast as he could, as fast as his body could take him until he got to the entrance of the hospital.

“Zoro! Where is Zoro?!” He shouted as a nurse walked towards him.

“Excuse me… You can’t shout here”

“Wait, it’s fine, I’ll attend him” Law said, looking at the blond as he was sitting on a chair with a coffee in hand.

“Where’s Zoro?!”

“He just woke up from the surgery, come later”

“I need to see him now!”

“I told you to come later!” Law suddenly stood up and shouted, the blond looked at him with wide eyes and could notice Law was extremely mad.

“Where the fuck is him?!”

“Do you want me to call security?” The nurse asked and Law stopped her.

“It’s fine”

“I’m asking you something!”

“He’s in that room” Law said as he pointed at a door. “But I’m afraid you can’t talk to-“ The blond ignored him and got inside the room.

“Z-Zoro! I need to talk to you!”

The green haired man looked at him. He was full of bandages and his eye was turning a dark shade of purple, nearly looking black, it seemed that he was still able to see, making the blond worry as he noticed that if Zoro’s eye were more damaged, he wouldn’t be able to see for a while.

“W-What the fuck do you want? I don’t want to see you around”

“I-I…” The blond couldn’t speak, he kept staring at the other man with his eyes wide open.

“Don’t you understand? Or should I say it in your language?” Zoro suddenly stood up and leaned on the wall next to him, he tried his best to walk towards the blond and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“Don’t talk to me ever again. I don’t want to see your face for the rest of my damn life… Wasn’t that what you told me last time?”

“Z-Zoro” 

“Then now I’m telling you the same. Don’t you understand?! Didn’t you say you don’t like to get too close to faggots like me?!”

Sanji’s eyes opened wide.

“Why are you here if I make you so nauseous, Hah?!”

“H-Hey… I…”

“Get out of here!” Zoro pushed him away with his healthy arm.

“But I--!”

“Get out!” Zoro shouted. “And tell Luffy I want the part I paid for the house, I’ll go get my stuff once I return from the tournament”

“Oi, Zoro! Don’t take that kind of decisions so suddenly!”

“Shut the fuck up! You said you didn’t want me near you, right?! It’s your lucky day, enjoy it!”

“Z-Zoro!”

“Get out of here! Don’t you understand?! I don’t want to see you ever again!”

Sanji looked at the man in front of him and walked out of the room, just to find Law sitting on a chair in front of that door as he was drinking coffee so calmly.

“Oi, Black-ya”

“What?”

“Do you remember you owed me a favor?” Law said and the blond nodded nervously as he tried to contain the tears. “Then don’t get near him in a while”

Sanji’s eyes opened wide as he stared at the doctor drinking his coffee calmly.

“He’s moving anyway, so don’t worry”

“W-What? So, is it true?!”

“Well, if you two keep living together right now, his health would be in danger…” Law rolled his eyes. “Ah, let me take care of that wound now that you’re here”

“I-It’s fine” The blond sniffed and cleaned the blood on his face with his hand.

“Yeah, it won’t be if it gets infected” Law stood up and the blond followed him to his office. “Come on, as I see you don’t have money on, so it’s free” Law chuckled and the blond rolled his eyes.  

After a while cleaning the wound, Law took out some stuff from a cabinet.

“I’ll close it again”

“Hmm? Did it open again?”

“Well, what the hell did you do? Tony’s sutures are excellent”

“Ah… S-Sorry”

“It’s fine, I guess”

Law started to close the wound and Sanji closed his eyes, he didn’t feel that much pain since it was already so sore.

“Once I finish, let me prescribe you some medication for that, just to stop the swelling and prevent an infection…”

“Why is Zoro going?”

“Nami offered him his house, he’s going to be there for a while, I guess until things cool off a bit”

“I see…”

“Look, I don’t mean it was your fault but… You already know what happened, right?”

“Y-Yeah… Nami showed me the photos”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry, I also helped with that plan” Law said as he checked Sanji’s eye.

“It’s okay”

Law took off his gloves and took out his phone, he started to look at some photos.

“Hmm? So, can I go?”

“Ah, wait” Law said looking on his phone faster. “I need to show you something”

“Huh?”

After a moment, Law showed his phone to the blond. It was the photo of him and Zoro kissing at the swimming pool.

“I took it… Nobody tried to stop you since you two started to play at the pool like a damn couple”

“Shit… I-I need to go”

“Yeah”

The blond stood up and walked towards the door.

“Uhm… Please take care of him, he’s usually so stubborn when it comes to his health” Sanji said as he looked down.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tie him to the bed if necessary”

Sanji walked out of Law’s office and then to the exit, he walked through the streets back home. After a while, he noticed he was going in the wrong direction and went to Ivankov’s bar.

Law walked out of his office and sat on the floor, outside of Zoro’s room, just to listen to the other man curse and cry.

“H-Hey” Law opened the door and looked at the other man sitting on his bed, his hand covering his whole face. “Are you okay?” He asked and his eyes opened wide as he noticed the blood stains on Zoro’s arm.

“O-Oi!”

“I know… Just shut up”

* * *

 

“Welcome to—AAAH! What the hell happened to your face, Candy boy?!”

“I had a fight with Zoro”

“Oh my…! What the hell happened?! Isn’t he your friend?!” Ivankov asked with an alarmed expression. “That damn gorilla, he ruined your face!”

“Thank you”

“What happened, then?”

“Well… we uhm… we did something back when we were at the trip”

He heard someone get inside the bar behind him and opened his eyes wide when he found Bonney and Kidd. Bonney looking tired as her arm was bandaged.

“Hey, Iva! Look,Kidd,  I told you we were following the correct blond” Bonney said as she smiled at Sanji.

“What?”

“Ah, Sanji, you look like shit” Kidd said as he looked at the other man’s face.

“Wow, so it was true… Zoro does know how to fight back hahaha!” Bonney laughed and Kidd punched her in the arm in a friendly way. “Where’s your green haired friend? You even threw yourself on top of him at the beach”

“Shut up idiot!” Kidd said and Bonney laughed again.

“H-Hah?!”

“Yeah, you two just put your mark on different places at that island hahaha, wow, you were so passionate I was about to kiss this dumbass right here” She said as she pointed at an already blushing Kidd.

Ivankov laughed and Sanji looked at him.

“Why are you laughing?!”

“Isn’t it funny? The only way you’ll ever let out your true feelings about that man is drunk”

“I-I…”

Ivankov suddenly took some beauty stuff and looked at the blond.

“Stay right there, I might not be able to put make up on your face, but let me fix your bangs so you won’t show that black eye”

“Well, I don’t feel like that towards Zoro”

“You don’t?! Then why did you do that?!” Kidd asked in surprise.

“Yeah, why?!” Ivankov said while fixing Sanji’s hair.

“B-Because…”

“Look, let’s be honest here, Sanji. You acted like an idiot because you were scared your image as a gentleman and a ladies man would be over… But to be honest, I’ve only seen you as a gentleman, we all know you do take it by---“ Bonney said carelessly and kidd interrupted her by putting a glass of water Ivankov offered them as fast as he could on her mouth.

“This idiot… Shut up already!”

“Well, I guess you two had a fight because you acted like an asshole, right? Maybe he doesn’t want to know about you anymore, am I right? I don’t blame him, though” Kidd said and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, but how do you know that?”

“Well, as you can see, this dumb woman had an accident” Kidd rolled his eyes and pointed at her “ When I waited for her to get checked, I found Nami crying at the waiting room, so she told me everything”

“Shit…”

“Well, don’t worry, just forget him” Ivankov said as he tried to find a way to cover the whole swollen eye.

“I don’t think that’s really possible… Ouch!”

Ivankov looked at him and smiled softly.

“You really need to think what you’re going to do…”

“Well, I ran without thinking out of the house, as you can see… I went to Zoro and I didn’t get such a warm welcome”

Sanji’s phone rang and he took the call without thinking, hoping it was Zoro.

“O-Oi!”

He heard someone breathing heavily on the other side of the line.

“Luffy?”

“S-Sanji… Is it true that Zoro’s moving with Nami?!”

“Ah… Yeah”

“Nami and Law just told me, they want to take Zoro’s stuff with them”

“Y-Yes it’s true…”

“Why?!”

“Because he doesn’t want me near and… Because I can’t see him after all this”

“What the hell do you mean?! It was just a fight, just fix everything between you two and---“

“Luffy! I won’t be able to face him after all I said and did! Nami’s fucking right, I did something horrible!”

“I-I… I wanted all of us to live peacefully here, just like the old times!”

“You just said it, the old times”

“Sanji…”

“I—I gotta go, okay? I’ll be back tonight”

“Y-Yeah… But you left so suddenly, you’re still wearing your pajamas. Do you want me to get you some clothes? Tell me where you are”

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll talk later, okay?”

“Call me if you need anything”

“Yeah, don’t worry… Please eat something or order some food… just don’t make a mess at the kitchen”

“I’ll go out with Sabo and Hammock for breakfast, don’t worry”

Sanji cut the call and looked around him. Bonney and Kidd ordering some food and Ivankov looking softly at him.

“Luffy, right?”

“Yeah… hey, do you have some clothes for me? I feel uncomfortable with these pajamas”

“Huh? I think I have a suit for you, want to take a shower?”

“Please…”

Ivankov nodded and took out some keys from his pocket.

“My house is crossing the street, it has a purple door”

“Huh?”

“What? I won’t let you use the private rooms from here, you don’t even have money on, right?”

“Ah, shut up…”

“Here, take this” Ivankov gave him some money and smiled. “Just because you’re a good boy”

“T-Thank you”

“There’s food in the fridge, feel free to cook something”

“Again, thank you”

“So, Sanji? What will you do then?” Kidd suddenly asked.

“I don’t really know… I’ve never seen Zoro act like that”

Kidd chuckled.

“Dude, how would you act if the person you’ve loved since high school suddenly says horrible stuff to you?”

“B-But I… I never expected to wake up in such---“  
“Yeah, we heard how you screamed, everyone was out of your room” Kidd rolled his eyes. “But that wasn’t so nice of you… I think you even said something pretty deep to Zoro back at the beach”

“Nami told me the same thing, but I don’t know what did I say”

“Before you two disappeared, Zoro looked so happy, I never saw him like that”

“Yeah, it was like you said some magic words to make that grumpy bastard smile like a little kid” Bonney pointed out.

“Sanji, to be really honest, and this time is serious… I don’t know what happened between both two years ago, I’ve just heard some stuff from Luffy, but this man loves you so much, you’re such an idiot for not noticing before. You’ve been making his feelings go like crazy since then without even noticing. How was he supposed to react after that horrible mix of reactions from you?” Kidd said as his expression changed to a serious one. “This time you really fucked up, dude…”

“I just don’t know what to think”

“Well, Nami doesn’t really know what happened, but another person told me you even blamed him of raping you… To what fucking extent were you even thinking?!”

“I was just so… furious” Sanji looked down. “To be honest, I know Zoro wouldn’t do such a thing to me”

“Like hell, I’ve been at the same gym as this guy for years and I’m not saying I was peeking but… you wouldn’t be walking properly now, neither sitting”

“Woah! For real?!” Bonney and Ivankov said at the same time, blushing and then looking at the blond.

“Good gorilla man, I knew he was so well proportioned everywhere”

“Ugh, disgusting… Anyway, it wasn’t that hard to notice back at the showers” Kidd shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“Too much information” Sanji said with a plain expression.

“You can’t say that if you took it all, dude”

Bonney and Ivankov laughed hysterically and Sanji’s face turned red.

“Look, I’ll be honest, I was looking at you two the whole night since I noticed Nami’s plan got out of control… Zoro wasn’t that drunk, but he was trying to stop you the whole time… I think he couldn’t stop himself either when you said all those things to him at the beach”

“I don’t even know what I said…”

“Well, you better try to remember, dumbass”

The blond scratched the back of his neck and suddenly, he opened his eyes wide.

“Shit!” He said as he fisted his own hair and looked down.

“Oi! I worked so hard for that hairstyle!”  
“What?” Bonney asked as Ivankov made a face and offered her a cup of coffe and a big muffin. “Oh, thanks!”

“Zoro did say during the fight that I even told him I liked him…! He looked so hurt but I was blinded by all the heat of the fight”

“You told him that?!” Bonney’s eyes opened wide.

“Ah, so that’s why he looked so damn happy… That idiot” Kidd said and took a piece of Bonney’s muffin.

“Order yours, I’m hungry!”

“Dude, you really fucking broke his heart” Kidd said, ignoring the pink haired woman.

“Yeah, you’re so dumb, Candy Boy”

“On who’s side are you?!” Sanji asked.

“Hmm? Ah, well… you know how you act when you’re under the effects of alcohol, why did you drink so much?”

Sanji blushed and looked away from them.

“Ah? What’s with that damn reaction?!”

“I-I… decided to drown the strange feelings I was having for that idiot in alcohol, Luffy’s video was a good excuse”

Bonney laughed.

“So, you really like him?”

“I don’t know!”

“I don’t know, my ass!” Ivankov shouted. “You like him”

“What?!”

“These two last years, I had to endure this idiot talking and talking about that green haired gorilla… He even mentioned that he wanted to learn how to prepare some dishes with different kinds of alcohol and meat for him”

“Ah, that sounds delicious” Bonney said with a smile.

“You can’t drink, forget it” Kidd said as he took a napkin and cleaned Bonney’s mouth.

“Oi! I’m not a kid!”

“You’re under medication, idiot!”

“Anyways, you don’t talk too much about a guy unless you have feelings for him”

“I second that” Kidd said with a smile, throwing the napkin to Bonney’s face.

“Look, I’m still not sure about---“  
“And what about the incident two years ago?!”

Kidd looked in surprise at Ivankov.

“What incident?”

“Ugh!” Sanji looked down as the purple haired man started to tell them about the time he stole a kiss from Zoro and ran away from his house.

“Ah, Luffy told me about that”

“What?!” Sanji’s alarmed face was all it took to make Bonney laugh.

“Hah? You didn’t see him? He said he used to live near Zoro’s house, that same day he lost his wallet somewhere and started to look for it around the street, he saw everything”

“H-He never told me…”

“Ah, I don’t know about that… But you really are ridiculously stupid… and I thought Luffy took the prize for that”

“Luffy’s already a lost cause” Bonney shrugged and Kidd smiled at her.

“A-And what about you two?! Why am I the only one being judged if you’re both acting so lovey-dovey here?!”

Bonney and Kidd’s faces turned a deep shade of red.

“That’s something different, idiot! Don’t change the damn subject!”

Bonney took a small piece of her muffin and threw it to Sanji’s face. The blond sighed loudly and looked at his shaking hands.

“Okay, okay! Sorry!”

“Dumbass!”

“Look, even if I suddenly realize I lo--- like him, it won’t be possible anymore to tell him about my feelings”

“First, you were about to say Love, dumbass. Second, why do you say that?”

“Ugh… because he hates me now”

Bonney looked at Kidd and both laughed as Ivankov joined them.

“What is so funny?!”

“Why are you so dumb?! “  
“Shut up! If I were him, I wouldn’t get near myself either, I called him so many things like a faggot and told him I hated him… that he was so gross and disgusting”

“That’s so stupid of you” Ivankov said as he started to get mad.

“I just felt like he betrayed me!”

“But you know now that you were the one who caused all that… like, I know he didn’t stop you in the end but you weren’t unconscious, you took his hand and both ran to the hotel, even though he started to shout at you to stop”

“Ugh… But why did he… Why did he have to top?!”

Was that what really kept the blond mad?!

Kidd laughed furiously and Bonney rolled her eyes.

“Candy boy, you’re a complete bottom”

“Fuck off!”

“Ok, so… Why don’t you just wait a little until things stop being so tense? Think about how you feel for Roronoa and then talk to him, if he refuses… well, then you’ll have to forget about him if necessary” Bonney said and looked at her coffee “Do you have sugar?” She asked to the purple haired man.

“Well, then… I’ll go take a shower”

“Yeah, yeah… Don’t do something dirty in my bathroom, please”

“Ugh, disgusting!”

“Dumb Candy boy”

“Stupid blond” Kidd said with a smile.

“Dumbass eyebrows” Bonney said and the blond looked at her with a sad expression. “Roronoa taught me some more of those nicknames, go before I start to recite them all until you cry”

“Ugh!”

Sanji walked out of the bar and then towards Iva’s house, he got inside and his phone rang again. He looked at it and noticed it was Zoro.

“Huh?”

He took the call and opened his eyes wide as his legs started to tremble uncontrollably

“Z-Zoro…?”

The other man cut the call and the blond looked at his cellphone in surprise.

“Ugh! Why do you do this to me?!”

He looked at his phone with wide eyes and then started to tap a message for Zoro.

_Zoro, why did you call me?_

He looked at the message not being sent correctly and tried again, just until he noticed Zoro’s photo was gone and he couldn’t see the last time the other man connected.

“No way…”

Zoro blocked him.

“Fuck! How am I going to talk to him now?!” Sanji said as he closed his eyes and fisted his hair with his free hand. After a second, he looked around him and walked through the lobby of Iva’s house.

It looked pretty normal for a person like him, with white and red decorations and a big living room full of photos of Iva at different clubs with friends.

“This guy really likes to party…”

His phone made a sound and there was a message from Iva.

Candy Boy, the suits are at the guest room.

The blond walked upstairs to the guest room and opened the closet, just to find lots of suits.

“Seriously, this guy is just so…”

He took a black suit and checked the size, maybe it would be a little fitted but he’d make it work. As he looked around the bedroom, he found a door to a big bathroom with a lot of beauty supplies.

It really made the blond laugh, just how girly Iva could be.

He took a towel from a small stack and went inside the bathroom to take a shower. His shoulders relaxing as the water fell on his back.

What if he really said that to Zoro? It’s not that the blond never thought about it, he started to consider that once all the stuff about the trip started, maybe even… before.

As he stopped showering, he decided to take a bath and relax for a while, as his body was still hurting from his previous fight with Zoro.

He closed his eyes as he got inside the tub filled with bath salts and sighed loudly. He really needed that. As he opened his eyes again, the warm water was at the level of his neck, making him remember something he wished he knew before all this happened.

* * *

 

 He started to remember everything from that night, every single thing, their kiss at the swimming pool and how they got out of the bar hugging, as Zoro was drying Sanji’s hair with his own towel with a serious expression.

How he “confessed” his feelings to Zoro with a simple “Maybe it’s because I like you” and how he felt his whole body in fire as he looked at Zoro’s happy expression

Those little nothings Zoro whispered in his ear were nothing but a love confession. He said he loved him.

Zoro whispered “I love you” for an infinite time as the blond kissed his shoulder, their hands intertwining and Sanji’s heart melting as he heard those three words from Zoro. 

He was really so stupid, how could he forget something like that and also blame the other man?! Kidd was right, he fucked up this time and maybe Zoro was never going to forgive him.

He got out of the tub and looked at himself in the mirror, his neck with two small marks from the night he spent with Zoro. He opened his eyes wide and traced small circles on them with his finger, his inflamed lips then curving into a smile as he looked at them.

“Well, it seems I am really such an idiot... I wish I could remember how you made these, dumbass marimo”

He closed his eyes, trying to remember more from that night, his body tensing as he put a towel around his waist. He then got out of the bathroom and got changed in the back suit. Once he finished dressing up, he went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. As he looked inside the fridge, he just decided to make some pancakes.

 

And as he finished eating, he just looked through his phone, as if something deep inside him told him that maybe he could communicate with Zoro through another platform; but to his surprise, the other man had already blocked him everywhere.

“Shit…”

He then threw his phone away and sighed loudly, he walked back to the kitchen and started to wash de dishes. Somehow, he just started to cry as if he was desperate.

"What the hell have I done?! What?!" He shouted as he cried uncontrollably “I need to talk to him!”

He quickly grabbed his phone again and ran out of Iva’s house, back to the bar, just to find Bonney and Kidd still there, helping Iva with some boxes.

“Huh? Candy Boy, what happened?!” Ivankov asked as he looked at Sanji’s teary eyes.

“I need to talk to him”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support.   
> This fic is close to the end and it makes me feel happy how well received this fic has been.   
> Again, thank you so much and I hope you keep reading it 'till the end. It is near and I'm really using my free time on this.   
> Please leave some kudos or comments if you liked it :)   
> Love you all, guys!   
> \----OddClematis.


	26. DOUBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Sanji react to Zoro ignoring him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHH GUYS! I'M SO, SO, SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'M ALSO WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WANT TO FINISH THIS FOR NEW YEAR AHAHAHAHA! Anyways, sorry I didn't update in such a long time, but I went into some depressing stuff related to my career and... well, I had the chapter finished last week but some terrible news of the death of SHINee's Jonghyun broke my heart in tiny pieces and I didn't even have the desire to do something, also I wanted to show respect by not uploading this. (Even if this doesn't have to do anything with SHINee)   
> But I'm a lot better now and...! Here's the new chapter~~~ We're like one or two chapters away from the finale, so yup...! let's wait for it~~~   
> Thank you for your support through the year, even at my Trapped fic (which received a lot of love recently) and my newest fic FAVORITE DISEASE (Which will also be updated soon) and also, of course my other fics: monochrome and this one, I'm so happy that I found this site hahahaha.   
> Thank you so much, guys for such an amazing year! 
> 
> \---Odd Cleamatis

“You already tried it, just let it be” Kidd said as he walked towards him. “Just wait a little, okay?”

“You don’t understand, Kidd!”

“I do understand that you are a fucking idiot, but I also know that he’s fucking hurt, dude, he’s not going to just listen to your words and forgive you”

“Ugh... I don’t know how much I’ll be able to wait”

“If you really like him, you’ll be able to wait for him” Bonney said as she made a face when her hurt arm touched something. 

“I didn’t mean that!”

“It’s pretty obvious you like him, come on!”  

“Well, yeah… I guess...”

“As I told you, just wait and try to think about your real feelings, okay?”

* * *

 

Almost two months later, Sanji woke up to the sound of boxes and people walking from one way to another. It was Law and Nami getting Zoro’s stuff on boxes and getting them on Nami’s car. The blond looked in surprise at the amount of boxes piled at the entrance of the house and sighed loudly as he scratched his head and his eyes showed sadness.

“Guess it’s all I can take for today, I’ll come back for more things the day after tomorrow” Nami said as she looked at all the stuff inside her car.

“Yeah, it’s okay” Law said as he looked at his phone.

“Hey, Sanji” Luffy said as he walked downstairs behind him.

“Hmm?”

“Your birthday is in a month, right?”

“yeah, why?”

“Can we celebrate it a week before?”

“Eh?” Sanji made a confused expression. “Why?”  
“Shanks just called me and said he needed me to go on a trip on that week”

“Oh, it’s fine… After all, my birthday is on a… Thursday, I think? Maybe everyone will be busy”

“Yeah… So, there’s no problem?”

“No, don’t worry” The blond smiled. “It’ll be fine”

“Oh, right, Torao and I are going to a new restaurant near here, want to come with us?”

“Huh? Well, it’s my free day, okay” Sanji said with a thoughtful face as he crossed his arms. “Let me take a shower and go”

“Yep!”

After the blond got ready, he went downstairs and found Law at the living room looking at a box in front of him.

“Nami forgot something?”

“No, it’s something Cora sent me from his trip”

“Oh, nice”

“Yeah…” Law nodded happily “Aren’t you hungry? Let’s go”

“Where’s Luffy?”

“Impatient as always, he’s already waiting at the car”

“Oh, well, let’s go”

They walked out of the house and got in the car with Luffy. The young man looking at the blond with a serious expression.

“What’s wrong, Sanji?”

“Hmm? Oh, I feel kind of tired…”

“I-Is Zoro still mad at you?”

“I guess so, I haven’t talked to him in ages" Sanji said as he crossed his arms. “Is he done with his stuff?”

“No, Nami will come tomorrow and we’ve got something to do this week, too”

“Huh? Since when did you start to work with Luffy?”

“Since never, I’ve just decided to enjoy my accumulated holidays and go to wherever he needs to go for work”

“So, you know what Luffy does for a living?!”

“Well he---”

“There it is! Hurry, Torao! I want to eat!”

“So, what does he do?” Sanji asked again with a curious expression.

“Food! Food~! Food~!”

“Shut up!”

“But, Sanji! It’s food we’re talking about!” Luffy pouted as the other man narrowed his eyes. “Plus, you can find new recipes”

“Ah, well… You’re right”

“Yeah!” Luffy smiled at him and looked away as the blond stared at him.

“Did you just try to change the topic?!”

“Eh? N-No…?”

“What I’m trying to say…!” Law shouted. “It’s that he---” His phone rang as the blond made a face and pulled his own hair.

“Ah, let me get this call” Law said as he parked on the street and answered the phone.

“So, how’s that bruised face going?” Luffy asked with a serious face.

“It’s fine, I’ve been taking care of it…” Sanji said as he touched his lips and looked through the window.

“Ah, I forgot to tell you that I’m going on a trip with Torao this weekend”

“Huh?”

“Well, I know you’re working this weekend, so sorry if I didn’t ask you to come with us”

“Don’t worry, I’m not in the mood of going out either”

“Ok, but will you be okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Let’s just go for something to eat, I’m starving”

“Ok” Law smirked and looked at Luffy “Once I park I don’t want people running in a hurry towards the entrance”

“Ok…”

Sanji stared at Luffy and Law, surprised at the fact that even if Luffy was always the one in control, sometimes Law was the one controlling the tornado they had as a friend.

* * *

 

They walked inside the restaurant and picked a good place to sit at a bar, somehow that place didn’t have only one type of food, there was a lot in their menu; something that made Sanji suspicious.

“Dude, there’s a lot in here, I don’t think they are able to cook all this”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know… My old man told me once that if a small place has too much items in the menu, I had to take care”

“Well, you’re good with food, if you see something weird, we can go” Luffy said with a big smile.

“Fine”

They ordered a lot of food from the menu and waited for it, but somehow there was something troubling Sanji, like the place’s decoration or the people in there, the waiters looked weird, and he had the right to say that after having such weird people in the Baratie.

As the food arrived, Sanji could notice there was something weird with his food. Maybe ordering sea food in such a place was a bad idea.

“What’s wrong?”  
“It looks weird”

“Maybe it isn’t fresh, could it be frozen?”

“Yeah, the texture doesn’t seem fine” He said as he poked a piece of calamari with his fork. “Well… I think I can eat this”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yeah… You know I don’t like to waste food, even if it is poorly cooked or frozen”

“Ok” Law made a face.

As Sanji looked around, he could notice some people getting out of the kitchen in a hurry and trying to look at him. Ok, that was totally weird.

He started to eat his food, trying not to make a face or spit it out. Food is sacred.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Sanji, are you okay?”

Sanji sat on the back of the car and made a face.

“Y-Yeah… I just ate too much”

“Me too, I’m so full!”

Sanji laughed and Law rolled his eyes.

Once they got to the house, Law and Luffy went to prepare their bags, Sanji went to his room and decided to take a nap.

Maybe it was a way too long nap, Law and Luffy tried to wake him up for dinner, but he didn’t want to wake up, leaving the other men to order some pizza.

* * *

 

“Ah… well, we’ll call you when we get there” Law said as he closed his backpack.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Hmm? Are you okay?”

“Why?” Sanji said in surprise.

“You seem paler than usual”

Sanji laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. Of course he seemed paler; his head hurt so bad but not as much as his stomach. He felt like dying but he didn’t want to stop his friends from going on a trip.

“I-I’m fine”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Don’t you feel bad because of yesterday’s food?”

“No, I’m fine”

“Right… Call me if anything happens, I can come here and check on you or call Dr. Chopper or Kureha”

“I’m fine, but thank you”

“Okay…”

Law knew Sanji was lying, but he wasn’t going to force him on going to the doctor, if the blond didn’t want to say something, then he had to endure it by himself, as always.

They went to the airport and Sanji waited for them to run towards the nearest restroom and let out everything inside his stomach.

“Why…?! Ugh, I knew it… I knew eating that crap would make me sick!”

* * *

 

“Hey, Nami, you forgot to pack the things I use to clean my swords”

“Hmm? Ah, I forgot…” Nami said as she put on some earrings. “Go for them”

“What?! What if the idiot blond is there?”

“Then you can fix this situation and act as lovers again”

“That’s not funny at all”

“I know” She said as she rolled her eyes. “I have something important to do and I need to get to work earlier, I just can’t”

“Shit…”

“Come, on! You have a free day today”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to see that bastard”

“Zoro, he works today”

“No, he doesn’t”

Nami made a face and smiled at him.

“Ah, you hate him so much but you still know his schedule”

“S-Shut up!”

“Please, if he’s there just ignore him”

She took the keys of her car and walked towards the door.

“Want me to give you a ride there?”

“Yeah” Zoro said, finally giving up.

As soon as Zoro got there, he knocked the door and the blond opened the door.

“Eh? Zoro?”

The green haired man didn’t look at him and tried not to speak that much.

“Nami forgot something I need”

“Ah, yeah” Sanji got out of his way while looking down and went to the living room, trying not to look at the other man. He fixed his bangs with his fingers and his slightly stained sweater. After some seconds, he could feel Zoro’s eyes on him, not in a dangerous way, but he noticed the other man kept staring at him.

Zoro finally broke the silence and sighed.

“What’s with that shitty appearance?”

“Eh?”

“Don’t you work today?” The other man said as he looked away. “You look like you’re dying”

Indeed, he was dying from the pain in his abdomen.

“Ah, it’s nothing” Sanji laughed softly and dropped his heavy body on the couch. “Nami forgot the thing you use to clean your swords, right?”

“Yeah”

“Torao put it on top of your desk”

“T-Thanks”

Zoro ran upstairs and grabbed some things, just to put them in a bag. He suddenly felt thirsty and sighed.

“Hey, can I get a glass of water?” He asked as he walked downstairs.

“Yeah, there’s some cold water on the fridge”

“No… really?!”

“Just take it…!” Sanji said in a desperate tone as he put his hands around his stomach.

“Hey, are you okay, idiot?” Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Not your business”

 Sanji was happy because of them interacting again, but he knew it was just for the moment… and his pain wouldn’t even let him smile.

Zoro went to the kitchen and grabbed a clean glass, he took out the bottle of water from the fridge and stared at what seemed to be medicine and a note.

It was written by Law.

_It seems you forgot the fact that I’m a doctor and I noticed the deadly pain on your stomach since yesterday, take this every six hours and call me if you feel worse, so I can finally send you to the damn hospital._

_Don’t you dare eat seafood that has gone bad again, idiot._

Zoro opened his eyes wide and looked at his glass. Maybe two glasses were better.

“Ah, how many times do I have to tell you?! Don’t lie when you feel bad!” Zoro said as he walked out of the kitchen and threw the medicine container to Sanji’s head.

“Ouch!” Sanji put his hand on his head. “What the fuck?! Look who’s talking!”

“Since when does your stomach hurt?!”

“It’s not your damn business!”

Zoro glared at him and the blond felt like he was going to be killed by the other man. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes as he scratched his head nervously.

“Since yesterday… I ate some seafood at a new place and it hasn’t stopped since then”

“Ah, how much of an idiot can you be?!”

“Shut up, weren’t you going?!”

“Hah?!” Zoro walked towards him and hit him on the forehead with his palm. “Are you an idiot?! If you die, they’ll think I killed you! Your face is burning!”

It was because he was mad at the other man, just that, not a fever.

“I’m fine!”

“You. Are. Not!”

“Just shut the fuck---” He couldn’t stand it anymore, he ran towards the restroom and emptied his stomach again.

“Told you!” Zoro shouted as the other man made horrible noises inside there. He could just leave the other man suffering inside there and go back to Nami’s, he could… But he wasn’t like that, even if he was still mad with the other man, he wasn’t as cruel as that.

He quickly went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea and put a pill on the tray next to it. After that, he called Law and sighed.

“What’s up?”

“Oi, the idiot blond has a fever, his damn stomach hurts, and he can’t stop… uh, puking”

“Huh? He called you?”

“No, Nami forgot something I needed, and I came for it, just to find the mess he is”

“Ah… I noticed he was feeling sick, I left some medicine in the kitchen, that’s for his stomach”

“And what about the fever?”

“Some wet towels or something like that, if he keeps having a fever and the pain is still strong, call me again and take him to the hospital…”

Zoro stayed in silence and sighed softly.

“You will stay with him, right…?” Law asked.

“Yeah…”

“I know it’s hard for you, but please, we can’t go back sooner and I’m sure that the thing he ate yesterday could kill him… He’s just too stupid to instantly go to the hospital”

“I-Is there some other medicine I can buy for him?”

“Just try with the one I left there and… Make sure he stays hydrated”

“Ok”

“You know what? If he keeps feeling like that, just call a damn ambulance, no need to bother Chopper”

Zoro laughed.

“Fine”

* * *

 

“Ah, he’s gone…” Sanji said as he walked out of the rest room and went back to the living room.

“Don’t sing victory~” Zoro sad with a plain expression and left the tray with a glass of water, a cup of tea and the pills in front of the blond.

Take that stupid medicine Law left at the kitchen and the damn tea.

“Eh?”

“Take it or I’ll shove it down your stupid throat”

Sanji’s eyes opened wide and he did as Zoro said. The other man sat on the sofa next to the one Sanji was using and crossed his arms

“I took the medicine, you can go” Sanji rolled his eyes

“Even when you are sick you are an annoying piece of crap”

“Hah?!”

“I’ll stay here”

“W-Why?”

“Because I want to, I haven’t moved out completely, so I can stay here all the time I want”

Sanji blushed and let his body relax on the couch.

“Okay…”

“Ah, yeah” Zoro stood up and went to the bathroom. “Do you have a small towel?”

“The last drawer on the left side of my bed”

“Why do you have towels there?”

“I’m the only man in this whole house that has small towels here, I’m not going to let Luffy ruin them”

Zoro laughed and went to Sanji’s room, he took a towel and soaked it in water, after that, he just threw it in Sanji’s face as the other man was lying on the couch.

“What’s this?”

“For your fever, idiot”

Sanji looked at the wet towel and made a face.

“Are… we okay now?”

“No, but I’m not going to let you die just like that” Zoro said in a cold way as he walked to the kitchen. “After you feel better, I’ll just ignore you again” He said as he hid a smile from the blond.

“Hey, Zoro…” Sanji’s face turned into the saddest face he had ever made. “I’m really so---”

“Have you eaten yet?”

Sanji closed his eyes and sighed as he cleaned his eyes.

“No…”

“I’ll prepare something, go take a shower”

“Huh?”

“Look, you took care of me when I got sick, I can’t just leave you like that, even after all that happened, that’s not like me”

“Yeah, you’re right…” Sanji looked down and let the wet towel fall to the floor as he went upstairs to take a shower.

Zoro closed his eyes as he thought of what to cook and looked down. He just went for an easy vegetable broth and plain onigiri.

After some minutes, the blond walked into the kitchen with his hair still wet and made a face, like he decided to say something to the other man.

He was going to tell him he was terribly sorry, even if he had to beg.

“Go rest to the living room, nosy bastard”

“Ugh…!” He walked out of the kitchen as he let his shoulders fall, Zoro trying not to laugh as the other man acted like a little kid.

After some minutes, Zoro took a tray with two cups full of vegetable soup and a plate with onigiri for two. The blond stared at him and blushed.

“Eat, eat! I know it’s not as good as--- I mean… uh…”

“Somehow I knew you were going to make onigiri” Sanji said, totally ignoring the fact that Zoro was kind of praising his cooking.

“I’m good at making them” Zoro rolled his eyes “Yours don’t have anything inside, just so it doesn’t upset your stomach”

Sanji smiled softly and took a cup of soup.

“Thank you… It smells really good…”

“Are you feeling better?”

There was no need to lie more, if he was honest, maybe the other man would stay longer.

“The fever isn’t gone, and my stomach hurts a little, but I guess I’ll feel better after eating a little”

Zoro nodded and began eating.

“Ah, I didn’t mess up with the soup”

“It’s pretty good, actually” Sanji said as he began eating the onigiri. “These too”

“T-Thank you”

After some stuff, it was all about the green haired man trying to normalize the blonde’s temperature, he noticed the other man fell asleep, still shivering and murmuring stuff.

“Ah, this guy…! At least the nausea is gone”

“Hey, Zoro”

The green haired man stared at him as the blond grabbed his hand with a strong grip.

“I’m so sorry… Please forgive me…”

Zoro made a face and freed his hand from the blonde’s as fast as he could.

“Ah, what’s wrong with this guy?!” He blushed. “Die, just die with that fever!” He grabbed the wet towel, threw it to Sanji’s face and ran upstairs.

Sanji opened one eye and tried not to laugh at Zoro’s reaction.

* * *

 

Hours later, the blond felt completely better, he went upstairs and noticed Zoro fell asleep on his bed, so he just walked downstairs and took his medicine. After that, he started to prepare dinner.

Acting like he was sick could’ve been a better idea if he wanted to stay a while longer with the other man and try to fix things, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea at all when it came to his feelings; forcing something that he knew was already so broken as their friendship was wrong.

Once they finished dinner and Zoro noticed Sanji was better, he would go, and things would go back to be the same, that was all. Sanji knew he would have opportunities with the swordsman, he knew that he had to put a little more effort to gain the green haired man back and to make him believe that he was truly sorry. Even if the other man was going to ignore him again.

As he cut some vegetables for dinner, he tried to stop feelings from overflowing, hi tried to suppress his need of things being like before.

* * *

 

Zoro woke up to the sound of chopping and kitchen utensils, he silently went downstairs and rested at the door frame, after that, he noticed the other man was a complete mess in the kitchen, like he was completely distracted, and his eyes were a total mess, red and wet.

Still, the blond was precise when cooking and cutting vegetables. That was reminding him of a younger version of the blond cooking in front of him for the first time.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  

Maybe the blond was truly sorry…

“Ah!” Sanji opened his eyes wide as he noticed the other man was looking at him.

“Feeling better?”

“A little”

“I see…”  
“Stay for dinner?”

Zoro smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, why not?” He said, showing a false disinterest in what the blond was cooking.

After they finished eating, Zoro decided to leave, checking Sanji’s temperature before and sighing loudly as the other man tried countless times to ask the other man if they really had to act like the last month again.

Zoro ruffled the other man’s hair and rolled his eyes.

“Stop it! The fever’s gone, I need to go back home before Nami arrives or she’ll kill me”

“Y-Yeah…”

Sanji accompanied him to the door and the other man looked at him.

“Are you really going to ignore me again?”

“Well, yes… I already told you” Zoro made a face and the other man looked down.

“Zoro… How many times do I have to tell you that I’m so fucking so---”

“Call me if you feel bad again, I can take you to the hospital if you need it”

Sanji opened his eyes wide and the other man walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

“Ah, shit…”

 

* * *

That same night, Sanji woke up to the sound of his phone, it was a message.

* * *

 

> **Dumbass Marim** **o:** _Hey, eyebrows. Are you alright?_

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes wide and even if he wanted to smile about the fact that Zoro finally unblocked him, something made him think that the other man was going to block him again after he told him he was fine.

It was better if he ended with that fantasy sooner, why did he have to be happy if it was only temporal?

* * *

 

> **Eyebrows:** _I’m fine… I also feel better than before, like a new guy~_
> 
> **Dumbass Marimo:** _That sounds so stupid~_

* * *

 

Sanji laughed softly and turned off his phone.

 

Some days later, Law and Luffy finally got back and Sanji went for a run after making breakfast.

“I’ll come back to make breakfast and get ready for work”

“Huh? Why do you want to go out for a run?” Luffy asked as he looked at Sanji preparing his earphones eagerly.

“I’ve been feeling pretty good lately”

“Well, that’s good after your stupid food poisoning” Law rolled his eyes. “See you later”

The blond got out of the house and started to run through the whole neighborhood. He somehow got out of it and ran through what seemed to be a lot of schools and stores; just to find a certain swordsman training at a place with an open window.

“Oh~ So this is his dojo…”

Sanji kept staring at him until he fell to the floor, his face practically on the floor.

“Shit…!”

He looked back to the dojo and noticed Zoro laughing hysterically at him. Why didn’t that food kill him…?

He could see the other man was writing something on his phone as he kept laughing. Suddenly, his phone made a sound and he knew the other man sent him a message.

* * *

 

 **Mossy head** : _The floor isn’t for kissing, dumbass. Go get a girlfriend._

* * *

 

So, Zoro didn’t block him again… But what if he didn’t want a girlfriend? What he wanted was… No, no, what he wanted was their friendship back. Looking for a relationship would be going too far.

He stood up and noticed the other man was already gone. He walked back home as he cleaned the blood on his nose with his sleeve.

“Eh? What happened?!” Law asked as he tried to contain his laughter.

“I decided to take a nap while running” Sanji rolled his eyes.

“HAHAHAHA! Sanji’s an idiot!” Luffy laughed. “Zoro told me you decided to kiss the pavement on your morning run”

“Ah, that idiot!”

“How does he know that?”

“I fell in front of his dojo…”

He instantly cleaned his face and stopped his nose from bleeding, after that he decided to get ready for work and then prepare a quickly breakfast.

“I’ll be going, guys!” Sanji said with a big smile.

“Huh? Isn’t it too early?”

“I’ve got something to do later, so I want to get to work sooner”

After a while, he got to the Baratie and surprised his old man. He had already opened the restaurant and began preparations for everything even before the other chefs arrived.

“Why are you here so early in the morning, eggplant?”

“Hey, hey… Can I go home sooner?”

“Hah?!”

“I’ll be getting this early for the whole week, just let me get out of work early”

“Okay! But you’ll be this early every day for a month”

Sanji made a face and looked at his old man. If that wasn’t called effort, he didn’t know what was.

“Yes…”

* * *

When his turn ended, he quickly went upstairs to fix his hair and change into his black suit, this time, without a necktie, just his usual blue shirt and the suit.

He checked his car and then went to Zoro’s dojo.

He didn’t know where was that place before, but he did know Zoro’s schedule pretty well, so, he did just ask Zeff to let him go early because he wanted to surprise Zoro and take him home, just to try and one, invite him for dinner or two, just taking him home but at least having time to talk to him daily.

 

When he parked in front of Zoro’s workplace, he noticed the other man was talking to some friends out there. He was still wearing training clothes and had a bag with his swords on his back.

He got out of his car and walked towards him, only stopping some meters away from him when Zoro’s friends looked at him and smiled while waving to his direction.

“What are you doing here?” Zoro asked in a serious expression.

“I came to.., uh… take you home”

“I can go by myself, no thanks”

“How long do you take every day?”

“Hah?!”

“You know that I can take you there in less time”

“Just because I get lo--- Forget it, I’m going alone!”

“Come on! If you don’t want to talk, it’s fine! Just let me take you home”

Zoro looked at him, like thinking about the tempting offer.

“Please…”

“Ok” Zoro said as he walked towards Sanji’s car.

“Do you want to get something for dinner on the way?”

“Just take me home” Zoro said as he rolled his eyes and hid a subtle smile on his face.

“Yeah, right” Sanji smiled eagerly and got on the car. “So, how was your day?”

“No talking, just drive me home”

Sanji sighed and put on his seatbelt.

“Ok…”

It was going to be such a rough week.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this~~   
> Leave some kudos if you liked it :)   
> TADAAAA~~~


End file.
